The things love gives us
by Laurenke1
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are now married and their live is bliss, but can they handle when life has another surprise in store for them? Will they be able to do what is necessary? AU warning, Slash warning and MPREG.
1. Given news

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Well this story is a sequel to Love is meant to last forever I and II. So if you do not understand it, I strongly advice you to read both those stories first because they can explain a lot. For the rest just enjoy and leave a review because they are greatly appreciated. **

**Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are married and everything is bliss for them. How can they handle when they are blessed with a child? Can Aragorn after raising his son alone, rise up to the challenge again? And can Legolas become a father? **

**Warnings: Very AU. MPREG, which means male pregnancy. Slash warning. **

**Pairing: Legolas/ Aragorn. **

**Author: Laurenke1 **

**Let's begin. **

"Urgh." The brown haired man finally straightened himself after once again retching the empty contents of his stomach in the bucket. He rubbed at his weary grey eyes with his right hand before running the same hand through his tousled hair. He arched his back, working out the kinks in his sore body. He splashed some water on his face before proceeding into the bedroom.

He looked to the left and caught his reflection in the mirror. Tall and broadly built with dark brown hair and keen grey eyes; Aragorn was the very portrait of one of the kings of old. Well he used to be a king; he gave up the throne to his sole heir Eldarion in order to pass into the West to follow his beloved, Legolas. Aragorn padded towards the mirror, he looked tired. Dark circles gave him an unusually sick look. Something which was very uncommon in Valinor.

"Estel? Has it happened again?" The soft voice made Aragorn startle and the man slowly turned, rubbing his stomach when it did a flip again. He only nodded at the being sitting on the bed, the elf he had not noticed before. The blond elf looked at him through worried blue eyes before he beckoned for Aragorn. Legolas shifted so Aragorn could curl up to him, but instead his husband choice to settle in his lap.

Legolas rubbed his back, relaxing Aragorn further. "I was nauseated again." Aragorn's voice was a soft whisper and Legolas nodded. Within the month they had been married it had became uncommon for Aragorn to wake up without having to throw up. The human was unusually tired and Legolas was starting to get worried, adding the fact that his husband was as emotional as a rocky ship, was not something Legolas was accustomed too.

"Perhaps we should go visit Master Elrond? He should…." Legolas voiced to say before Aragorn interrupted. "Yes, I think we should. We should go today and now. Before I change my mind again." Legolas was pleased to see Aragorn was ready to go. For the past two weeks the elf had tried to get Aragorn to go with him but until this day Aragorn had refused, saying he was fine. He gave Aragorn a gentle kiss before saying. "It is probably nothing but let us find out, shall we?"

Aragorn nodded, paling again before pulling himself together and pulling Legolas up along with him. "Are you sure you do not need to eat first?" Legolas asked, watching as Aragorn firmly shook his head before laying a hand once again against his stomach, rubbing gently. "No and please do not mention it, I fear I might thrown up again."

Legolas took Aragorn's hand, gently yet firmly pulling the man along. He then stepped out of the room, following the well travelled path to Elrond's room. They were still residing in the halls of Elrond, not wishing to move yet and still searching for a good place to locate their own halls. Breakfast was all but over and the elves were getting on their way, getting ready for the day ahead of them.

"Morning Legolas, Aragorn. We missed you at breakfast." Glorfindel called out the moment he passed them. He stopped when he saw Aragorn's pale face and his blue eyes narrowed before he looked at Legolas. "Is something wrong?" He asked, worry etching his tone for the boy he had raised from the moment Aragorn was a small child in Rivendell and called Estel by the elves.

"He is sick, has been for the past weeks. We were just going to visit Elrond and see what is wrong." Legolas gently explained, drawing Aragorn closer to him by placing his arms around the man's waist. Glorfindel gently placed his hand under Aragorn's chin, forcing the man to meet his gaze, searching deep within his eyes for any signs of distress. "Yes, that does seem wise." He finally finished.

Glorfindel made a move to continue before Aragorn grabbed his hand tightly, saying. "Please stay. I do not want to do this alone, please Glorfindel?" Glorfindel placed his hands on top of Aragorn's and slowly nodded, saying in a calm voice. "Of course, little one, I shall come with you if Legolas agrees to it." The older elf looked at Legolas who nodded and together they made their way over to Elrond's study.

When they got there Glorfindel rapped at the door with his knuckles, turning his gaze back on the couple standing behind him. He opened the door when Elrond's voice called out and he held it open for Aragorn and Legolas to enter, which they did, Legolas pushed Aragorn down in a chair.

Elrond smiled at them but his eyes narrowed when he saw Aragorn nervously fidgeting with his hands. He ignored it and asked. "To what honour do I own this visit? It is not that I do not wish to see you but this is not a social call, now is it?" Legolas shook his head before gently nudging Aragorn but the man did not respond so the elf answered. "Aragorn has been sick for at least the past two weeks. He has been throwing up, he is extremely tired and very emotional. No amount of sleep or change of food seems to change it."

"Anything coming up when you throw up, Estel?" Elrond asked, watching as Glorfindel settled against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "No, sometimes food or water. I am nauseated the whole time or so it seems. Usually it disappears by midday." Aragorn met his father's gaze and the elf noticed how dull the man's eyes were.

"I need to examine you. Lie down on the bed and remove your shirt." Elrond stood up, watching as Aragorn did the same and the man removed the simple shirt he was wearing and tossed it onto the empty chair. "Should I be there as well?" Legolas asked, his voice barely masking his concern. "You can if you wish." Elrond answered, moving towards his foster son.

He noticed Aragorn was tense and while gently placing his hand on Aragorn's chest, he closed his eyes, sending out calm thoughts to calm Aragorn. He heard the rustling of clothing and found Legolas standing near Aragorn, holding his hand and leaning over the man's face, hair falling over them both and speaking softly and reassuring to Aragorn.

"Estel, I am just going to press softly. Tell me if it hurts." Elrond told them gently and he starting at the top of Aragorn's stomach, pressing gently but not drawing out any audible responses so he continued his examination. He found nothing unusual and breathed a sign of relief before moving on to Aragorn's lower abdomen. Pressing softly, he frowned when he encountered something that should not have been there.

He pressed harder, drawing a pained whimper from Aragorn. "Hush Aragorn, I need to do this." He answered before calling to Glorfindel. "Mellon, come here and tell me what you think." Glorfindel raised his eyebrows before walking over to Elrond. He did the same thing as Elrond but cast another look at the lord. "What should I be feeling, Elrond?" He asked.

"Feel my stomach and then tell me again what you think." Elrond quickly answered, feeling the older elf's hands gently probe before returning to Aragorn's stomach. This time Glorfindel frowned and he asked. "What is this?"

Elrond shook his head before leaning over Aragorn once again and pressing gentler at the same moment Aragorn and Legolas felt a flutter go through their bond and Legolas looked up. Elrond looked back up and while running a hand through his hair and over his face, he closed his eyes to fight what he thought it was. Experience told him something was there no doubt, but common sense was definitely saying this could not be.

"Has anything strange happened lately?" He asked instead. Upon seeing the two puzzled looks he added. "During the ritual or when you bonded?"

"Manwe and Varda said I was going to be blessed for my trials now." Aragorn answered, causing Elrond to sink back in a chair with his head in his hands. "Ada is everything alright? I am not dying am I?" Aragorn's voice was slightly panicking and Elrond looked back up, confusion shone in his face and he stood once more and placing his hands gently on Aragorn's stomach again and he closed his eyes, focusing on Aragorn.

He could feel the man's soul clearly. There was confusion there but also determination, Aragorn would get through this, with Legolas' support and love. He could feel Legolas' spirit close by and the strength of the bond surprised him. He frowned slightly when he felt a shift in their bond and a third being; very small so small they were not aware of it yet. He followed the link that connected the third being to underneath his hand, which meant…

"Elrond!" The cry rose when Elrond swayed and almost sank to his knees but Glorfindel's strong hands held him upright and sat him down in a chair. "He is..." Elrond could only stammer, staring at Aragorn in shock. Glorfindel crouched in front of him and Legolas had abandoned Aragorn for Elrond after making sure his husband was alright. Aragorn had raised himself up on his elbows and stared at his foster father in shock. "Adar, are you alright?" He asked, his voice choked by tears.

Elrond nodded, forcing himself to take deep breaths and waved the concern of the two elves away before he said, his composure fully in check once again. "I know what is wrong." Legolas gasped and rose once again to go to Aragorn's side but Elrond waved him over while the older elf got to his feet once again. "We should go to the other room…" Elrond started to his desk once again; quite sure it was best everybody sat down.

"Estel is not dying, is he?" Legolas asked, settling himself in a chair. Aragorn only looked at him. "No, he is not. Aragorn is far from it actually but this is strange, I have never known it to be happening, perhaps in Valinor it is normal but anyway. Aragorn is... well you... two are going to be… Aragorn, you are pregnant." Elrond eventually answered.

"Pregnant? But how he is a male?" Legolas voiced the question which was on everybody's mind. "Yes, like Aragorn said, he was blessed by the Valar, somehow they must have made this happen." Elrond watched with concern as Legolas rose and paced the room, seeing Aragorn follow his husband with his eyes before they darkened with disappointment.

"So we are going to have a baby." The man looked back at his father and Elrond nodded, watching as the man seemed to become himself once again. Aragorn turned his eyes back on Legolas who was still walking the room, furiously saying things. Elrond watched as Aragorn seemed to come to a decision and stood up, facing Legolas who at this point seemed to be angry.

"Legolas, if you are angry then I shall not stand here and be the centre of it. You agreed to marry me for better or for worse and I do not know yet if this is going to be for better of for worse but I shall not have you be angry for the remaining months…." The man declared in a firm voice, causing the blond elf to startle and come and stand in front of him.

Aragorn did not flinch at the anger in the blue eyes of Legolas and Elrond saw Glorfindel tense up if he needed to intervene. The taller elf faced Aragorn before he answered. "How can this be worse? We are having a baby, you are carrying my child. A child born out of love and so it shall grow up." The elf gave a tensive smile and laid a cautious hand on Aragorn's stomach.

The man covered his lover's hand with his own and smiled gently before echoing. "Yes, we are having a baby."

**This was the first chapter, hope you like it. Give me ideas, it does not matter what and of course review. **


	2. Overjoyed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. People really seem to like this story. If you wish to see anything or do not understand it, just let me know and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Let's begin. Fluffy warning. **

The morning dawned bright, beautiful and far too early for Aragorn's sake. The man groaned and considered cursing the morning but knowing this would only succeed in making his husband laugh, he curled up into a ball and pulled the blankets over his head. The next moment an arm slipped around his waist, while Aragorn struggled to remain frozen in place, he could not help but relax when all too familiar lips nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"Are you trying to curse Anor for starting her journey in the sky?" Legolas' voice was still partly sleep filled and for once it made Aragorn glad, glad of the fact that the elf was as tired as he was, even if they only received the happy news yesterday. But Legolas had been angry for the better part of the day, why the elf did not wish to say.

He rolled onto his back, smiling when Legolas curled up to him and tightened his arm around Aragorn's waist. "How are you feeling this morn?" the elf eventually asked, pressing another kiss to Aragorn's neck. Trying his best to ignore the elf's attempts to get him aroused, he answered. "I am feeling better. Yet anxious to get down to breakfast. We shall have to tell the others soon, but what if they do not take the news as well as we did?"

Legolas stopped kissing his neck long enough to give him a reassuring smile. "Things will be fine. We are blessed with a child, perhaps your brothers shall be worried but I think they will be happy for us. Everybody should be, we have been without hope for too long." Aragorn looked at his husband before he said. "You are not thinking of naming our child Estel, now are you?"

Legolas grinned at him and while placing his hand over Aragorn's stomach, he stroked the still flat abdomen and answered. "Of course I am. And when it is a girl, we shall call her Estelle." He laughed out loud when he saw Aragorn's expression and replied, leaning in to give his husband a kiss. "You are my only Estel. No child can ever change that. As much as I love this little one already, it shall not share your name." The elf agreed before he rolled off the bed and called to his husband. "Alas my fair and pregnant one, we shall have to get up, less they come looking for us. Come on, or do I need to help you dress."

The man shook his head laughing before he too jumped out of the bed and slipped into a fresh change of clothes. It was not long before the both of them walked down towards the breakfast hall. Legolas stopped, while slipping his arm around Aragorn's waist, he whispered in the man's ear. "I did not yet tell you how happy that you make me and how much I love you, if that love can be confided into words. But I hope you know that and I am very honoured to be with you and that you are carrying my child."

Aragorn beamed at him, chuckling lightly Legolas grabbed his husband's arm and dragged him off to breakfast. Nothing unusual happened when they entered the dining chamber, merely greetings being called out to them but no silence fell or anything other that would indicate that people knew of the expected arrival. Aragorn breathed a sign of relief; he wished to tell people in person, and in private.

During breakfast he ate until he was full, very much aware of his father watching his every move. When he pushed his plate away, he addressed Elrond with the words. "Where are Elrohir and Elladan, Atar?"

Elrond smiled at the question and while pushing his own plate away, he answered. "They are down by the beach, gone fishing I believe. I also believe they were asking if you wished to join them, but they did not wish to wake you. Perhaps you should go down there and speak to them." Aragorn merely nodded before he pushed his chair back and called out to the blond elf that was his. "Legolas, meleth, I am going down to the beach, if you wish to join me perhaps." The elf merely nodded before resuming his conversation and Aragorn shook his head, if Legolas was talking, it could be hours before he would stop.

He left the halls quickly and picked his way over the rocks before running off to the beach. Soon enough the white shores came into view and Aragorn could see two figures standing waist deep in the sea. He stopped short of the ocean and called out. "Morning, my brothers, you are here early."

The two heads lifted simultaneously before the two figures rushed back to the beach. Aragorn tensed up when he noticed the speed which the elves rushed back to the shore. They stopped just before him and Aragorn breathed a small sign of relief, he did not wish for them to bump into him. Elrohir smiled at him while he rested his hand on Aragorn's shoulder before he spoke. "Morning, Aragorn, I trust you slept well? It was certainly long enough…" The elf paused in mid sentence when an odd look crossed his fair features.

"Are you alright, Ro?" Elladan asked concerned for his brother.

Aragorn swallowed nervously, he had forgotten elves could sense things and changes within a person's body. They might have picked up on the baby yet, even if it was just early for anybody to see it. The younger elf nodded at his brother before addressing Aragorn again. "Do you mind if I…?" Aragorn knew what Elrohir meant to say and the man nodded shyly.

The hand that touched his bare stomach was cool and Aragorn suppressed a shudder while a grin broke out on Elrohir's face. "Congratulations, Estel, this was something I would have never expected."

Elladan's face showed confusion while the elf asked. "What is wrong? Estel, are you alright?"

"Yes, Dan, Estel is fine, but I think you should tell him yourself, Estel." Elrohir winked at his younger brother while he stepped to the side nimbly, allowing Aragorn a moment with Elladan.

The elf stepped forward, worrying etching his features. Aragorn for a moment sought for the words but then he felt Elrohir's hand on his shoulder and he said boldly. "I am pregnant, Dan. You are going to be an uncle."

The look that crossed Elladan's face was one of shock before joy settled there and he hugged Aragorn roughly to his own body. "That is amazing, Estel. I knew you would be blessed but I never even dared to think it would be you who would carry a child. And now I sense it. I wonder how any of us missed it. When did you found out?"

"Yesterday." The man murmured close to his ear. Elladan tightened his grip on Aragorn when he felt his younger brother shake. He met Elrohir's amused gaze as the younger elf hugged them both as well. "Estel, you are not crying, now are you little brother?" Elladan tilted Aragorn's head back to see tears had gathered in the human's eyes.

The man quickly shook his head before a bemused smile crossed his face and he answered. "Perhaps I am. I feel so overjoyed that I could simply cry."

Elladan grinned before he pulled Aragorn close for another hug and he whispered. "Those are called pregnancy hormones, Estel, better get used to them."

"Are you making my mate cry?" Legolas' voice hardly stifled his amusement but worry shone brightly in his eyes when he looked at Aragorn.

Elrohir stepped forward, giving Aragorn the needed time to wipe the tears from his eyes and soon he had congratulated Legolas with his upcoming fatherhood. The former Mirkwood elf relaxed into his brother in laws embrace. "Thank you. But do not dare to teach my child any tricks?" Legolas's eyes snapped back open when he made the odd sounding request.

Elrohir laughed lightly while he stepped away to give his brother the time to congratulate the prince as well. Elrohir turned to find Aragorn standing with a frown on his face and a hand placed over his stomach. The man cocked his head to the side before dropping his hand with a defeated sign.

"Estel, what is the matter?" Elladan's question made him realize all three the elves were staring at him.

"Nothing…" He began but before the elves could turn around, he added. "I was hoping that I had enough elvish blood within me, that like all of you, I would be able to sense my child."

There was an expression of defeat upon his face and it caused chuckles among the elves before Legolas stepped forward and answered. "You cannot sense it on your own, this is true. But with the help of us, we are quite certain you shall feel our child, Estel. All you need is to trust us."

The next moment he was surrounded by the three elves. Legolas was standing behind him and his two brothers each on one side. They each hand a hand placed on his stomach and it was not long before Legolas gave a soft cry of triumph. He soon took Aragorn's hand and guided it underneath his own hand. He watched with a smile how Aragorn closed his eyes and allowed Legolas to guide him; both of them did not notice that the twins had backed away, to give the couple some privacy.

Aragorn slowly became aware of his own body, the soft thumping of his own heart, the flow of his blood and the small presence in his body. He marvelled at the changes within his body, changes he was not even aware off. He blinked and opened his eyes, still sensing his child's presence in his mind and soul. He smiled when he saw the elves looking at him with overjoyed faces. "You sensed it?" Elrohir asked, barely containing his excitement. Aragorn could only nod; words could not describe what he was feeling at this moment.

"That is our child, Estel, which is growing inside of you." Legolas nuzzled his cheek affectionately before he straightened and called out. "Gimli, it is wonderful to see you finally." The dwarf was indeed walking towards them. Legolas stepped away from Aragorn and after a quick goodbye the twins left the three friends alone.

"Where have you two been? I was trying to find you all day yesterday." Gimli grunted while he stopped before them. Aragorn shared an amused look with Legolas, they had gone to celebrate yesterday, not wishing to see anybody, yet aware of the fact Gimli was looking for them. The man elbowed the elf beside him gently, nudging him into telling.

"Ah yes, Gimli there is some news Aragorn and I wish to share with you." The elf scraped his throat before he continued. "You know how much Aragorn and I love children? Well yesterday we went to visit Master Elrond because Aragorn has not been feeling very well and he told us some amazing news. It is very uncommon but very happy news. We are, well Aragorn is, expecting a child."

The silence that fell was quite deafening before Gimli gave them an odd look and asked. "So, you are telling me, Aragorn here is pregnant?" The man simply nodded, watching as Gimli shuddered before apparently making up his mind and saying. "Oh well, you two were never quite normal, if a child is added to this, I suppose it would make things only better, or not?"

Aragorn nodded again, watching as Legolas stepped forward to hug his dear friend. This was Gimli's way of telling them he was fine with it. The dwarf patted the elf's back, obviously uncomfortable with the contact. "Fine, fine, now I really hope this child takes after Aragorn, for two of you I simply cannot handle." He told the elf firmly before surprising them all and taking a step forward to embrace Aragorn lightly around the waist before saying. "Now, you better not give your parents too much trouble, little one, they have been through enough already." He told Aragorn's stomach before stepping backwards again to see Aragorn beginning to tear up again.

He watched with satisfaction when Legolas stepped forward and pulled the man to him, brushing the tears away before he followed the couple underneath the trees, where Legolas settled down with Aragorn against him, where the sleeping human soon drifted off.

"_Yes, little one, do not give them any trouble at all." _Gimli thought fondly while watching the happy couple.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and I need some ideas. I didn't mean to make Aragorn such a big mess but it will just be this one chapter, I promise. **


	3. Tired

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and the ideas. I will try to carry them out. Here we go. Fluff in here. **

Legolas' eyes snapped back into focus when he heard the sounds coming from the bathing chamber that was close to his room. He did not need to feel the cold and empty space beside him to know Aragorn had suffered from morning sickness once again. He rose quickly and with long strides made it to the bathing chamber. He knocked upon the door lightly before entering. "Estel, meleth, are you alright?"

Aragorn looked up long enough to shake his head before he retched and coughed into the bucket that stood before him. Tears were streaming down his face and he reluctantly accepted the glass of water handed to him by Legolas. "Next time, you can bear the child." He muttered before spitting out part of the water. Legolas did not laugh at this but his hand ghosted over Aragorn's bare mid section and he answered. "I would be honoured to do so."

The man glared at the elf sitting beside him before he said. "I fear you might regret that." He allowed his body to fall against Legolas' form, knowing his husband would support him. He shuddered while Legolas' hands stroked his still flat stomach. "Melme, I love you and our child and I am sorry I am angry sometimes, but I am so tired." Aragorn worked around a big yawn, seeing Legolas smile while the elf nuzzled his cheek and answered. "Perhaps if you would go out and do something..."

The next moment Aragorn pushed himself away from Legolas and the elf could clearly see he had made a mistake. "Are you saying I am lazy, Legolas Thranduilion?" Aragorn was staring at him hard and anger was blazing in his eyes. Anger which had been shimmering beneath the surface and now threaten to come out. "I am sorry, Aragorn, I did not mean..." But again he was cut off while Aragorn shouted. "Out!"

Legolas raised an eyebrow at his husband and tried to say something but Aragorn merely silenced him and said once again. "No, I said out! Get out and leave me alone. I do not wish to be pregnant any longer. Get out now!" Legolas slowly nodded at him before he rose and walked out.

He closed the bathroom door behind him and winced when the door to the hallway was slammed shut behind him. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall. Nights of broken sleep and morning sickness had caused Aragorn to lash out at him. He knew Aragorn's patience had worn thin and the man was tired. Legolas also knew Aragorn had not been able to nap in the afternoon before somebody would disturb him and the man, being raised to be polite had accepted the regular visits from friends of old.

Legolas also knew he should have been there in the afternoon to make sure Aragorn was getting his rest. But daily councils were held and Legolas had to attend. It had been two weeks since Aragorn and he had received the happy news but they had not spent any time with each other.

Making a decision, Legolas left the hallway and wandered outside. He would leave Aragorn to cool down while he made some arrangements.

In the room, Aragorn was pacing. He already felt sorry for shouting at Legolas, he knew the elf was very busy, but Aragorn wished to share this with him. He did not mean what he had said, that he did not wish to pregnant any more. He did not wish to go find Legolas, so he simply lay down on the bed and tried to sleep.

Moments later a noise startled him and he opened his eyes. Stones were being tossed against the window. Annoyed, Aragorn made his way over to the window and opened it to shout at the person outside but his breathing hitched in his throat. Legolas was standing there, clad in simple clothes with a horse by his side and flowers in his hand. The elf smiled at him before he said. "Please come with me. We must talk."

The man nodded dumbfounded. While pulling a shirt over his head, he climbed out of the window, expecting Legolas to stop him at any moment. The elf did not however and soon Aragorn was standing by his side. The man roughly pulled the elf to him and kissed him full on the lips, saying. "I am sorry, Legolas. I should not have become so angry."

Legolas merely smiled before giving Aragorn the flowers and helped the man on the horse before they rode off, Legolas holding onto Aragorn. Aragorn relaxed and sought the connection to Legolas' mind. _"I know what this means. You trust me with our child and are not trying to hold me back. I love you so much, Legolas Telecontar." _In response Legolas' arms tightened and he patted Aragorn stomach before giving him a gentle kiss.

The man smiled at Legolas before he urged the horse to go a little bit faster. After a while the inevitable question came, "Where are we going?" Legolas chuckled softly before he said, "Why do you not dismount and let me ride. I can guide the horse this way." Aragorn seemed to think about that for a minute before he stopped the horse, thanking the animal for leading them safely.

Legolas slipped off the horse, not bothering to help Aragorn off, for he knew it would only annoy the man. The elf was about to jump back on when a hand that touched his stomach made him stop. Legolas looked down to see that Aragorn had tugged up his tunic to reveal the elf's well defined stomach. The man was slowly tracing a finger over it, an almost sad expression on his face. "Aragorn...?" Legolas asked softly, watching as Aragorn came back to himself once again.

The man shook his head before giving the elf a sadly tinted smile. "You said you wished to be the one to bear our next child." The elf nodded slowly, recalling his words from earlier. "You would probably lose most of your slender form my love." Aragorn answered, catching the look Legolas was given him. Legolas brought his hand up to rest upon Aragorn's cheek while he said. "That would be true, but it is a miracle to carry a child. Aragorn, I love you more then life itself, more then the life which is growing inside of you at this very moment. I do not know why they choose you but I know I am honoured to carry the next one, if it is granted to us."

Aragorn smiled tenderly at him before the elf pulled up Aragorn's tunic and placed the man's hand there, allowing him to feel the difference. "I will love you, Estel, with a big belly or not." The elf vowed, laughing lightly at the look on Aragorn's face before the man broke out laughing as well. "I suppose it shall look strange when I do start to show."

"Perhaps, but I cannot wait when you start to experience that increase in sexual appetite." Legolas growled lightly, bringing Aragorn's face towards him in a heated kiss. "We shall see about that when I wake you up in the middle of the night for another round." Aragorn managed to answer, breaking the kiss to gasp for air.

The horse whinnied impatiently, causing the two lovers to chuckle while Legolas turned to the animal and said. "Mellon, we shall soon be on our way. Do not become impatient." The elf could feel Aragorn slipping his arms around his waist and he turned, kissing the man's cheek before stepping out of the embrace and mounting the horse.

Aragorn stood by the horse, waiting patiently for Legolas to extend his hand and pull Aragorn up behind him. Soon the human was seated and Legolas urged the horse in a comfortable trot. It was not long before Aragorn saw the halls of King Thranduil appear in the distance. "Are we going to visit your father?" He asked Legolas.

The elf looked over his shoulder and answered. "A few days ago my father has asked for our company, and I declined his offer. But after sending some post pigeons this morning, it was arranged we could come today. If you do not mind?" Aragorn shook his head before he asked. "He does not know yet, does he?"

Legolas shook his head before patting Aragorn's hand reassuringly. "Do not worry. He will probably sense it when you step into the room but most likely will not comment on it, until we tell him ourselves. My father really is a kind elf, unlike the rumours you have heard." Aragorn nodded against the elf's shoulder, hoping with all his heart Legolas was right.

It was not long before they reached the halls and they dismounted, handing the reins to one of the stable hands before walking towards Thranduil's private chamber. Legolas rapped at the door and Thranduil's voice boomed from inside, "Enter."

Legolas gave Aragorn a last smile before he walked inside, followed quickly by his mate. The old king rose immediately. A smile graced his face while he stepped forward to embrace Legolas. The same golden hair, but slightly broader and taller built then Legolas with emerald green eyes. Thranduil was the typical image of the Silvan elves. Legolas and he embraced warmly before Legolas stepped away and Aragorn came forward. His father-in-law smiled at him, a knowing look was in his eyes but he did not comment on anything before catching Aragorn in a gentler embrace then Legolas.

"Please, sit down. Do you wish to have a drink? Anything, tea, water, wine. Whatever you wish for, I will have Moriethel fetch it for us." Thranduil urged them to sit and they did. Legolas quickly arranging the pillows so they were comfortable as he sat down with Aragorn beside him. "Some tea please, Atar. And what about you, Aragorn?" The two elves looked at the man who smiled uneasily and waved their comments away before he softly spoke. "Just some water, please."

Thranduil noticed Aragorn's uneasiness and leaned back in his seat before he softly said. "Be at ease, Aragorn. This is your home as well, so anything that makes you comfortable." Legolas placed his hand on the man's knee and after a quick search of his mate's face; he turned back to his father and said. "Atar, there are some things that have been happening lately. This is one of the reasons why we did not come when you asked us to. We have some wonderful news, unusual I daresay, but amazing. We are expecting a child."

Legolas could not help but grin at the words and his father laughed lightly before turning to Aragorn. "Then I shall congratulate you both. Aragorn, are you as happy as Legolas with this news?" The man blushed at Thranduil's question before he nodded. "But...?" Thranduil pressed.

"I think it has only just now begun to sink in. We have known for two weeks now but now the news is hitting me that I am truly going to carry this child." The man confessed, feeling Legolas squeeze his knee in a comforting manner and Thranduil said. "I know both of you will be amazing parents. You have enough time to get used to the idea, Aragorn. How far along are you?"

Aragorn shared a startled look with Legolas, they had not asked this. "We do not know, Atar. We did not ask." Legolas answered, blushing slightly.

"Be sure to ask the next time you see Elrond." Thranduil advised, smiling at Aragorn when the man could not stop the yawn that escaped him.

"I have not been able to sleep much." Aragorn smiled sheepishly at Thranduil who seemed interested before he answered.

"Then go and take a nap. I remember Legolas' mother could not sleep as well when she was pregnant with him, at least the first few months. She would be so annoyed that she would become very cross with me."

Thranduil was lost in his memory and was jostled out of it when Legolas asked. "But surely, Atar, you must have done something to upset her so? Did you not help her to settle for sleep at night?"

The prince flashed a grin at his father while Aragorn got up and moved to a reclining chair. He simply curled up before drifting off, Legolas regarding him with a smile. "No, young one, I can assure you that I did nothing to upset your mother. And yes, there are several things you can do to ensure Aragorn sleeps well. Make sure he stays busy but does not over extend himself. Allow him to relax before he goes to sleep and do not start a discussion when you are in the bed, allow him to get out his anger at whatever happened. If the child is restless rubbing his stomach can bring you two closer then ever, and it will help to settle the child down."

"But what if he does not wish for me to touch him?" Legolas asked with a sad undertone in his voice. "It means you have to be careful and allow Aragorn to guide you. Both of you have advantages in this pregnancy. He because it is his body and it is changing. You because you are an elf and will be able to sense them. Simply find a balance between it and you will be fine." Thranduil watched as Aragorn shifted restlessly before the man's eyes snapped back open and he uncurled himself from the chair. Exhaustion shone in his eyes and defeat at not being able to sleep.

The human was staring at the floor and Legolas made a move to rise but Thranduil waved his hand so Legolas sat back down and the older elf rose himself before going over to Aragorn. "Aragorn, look at me." He commanded, gently tilting the man's head so Aragorn was forced to look at him. "What is the matter?" He asked softly.

"I cannot sleep." Aragorn answered just as softly. "And why is that?" Thranduil's voice remained soft even when Aragorn appeared confused before the man said. "I feel restless. It is like ever since I have known I have been pregnant, I have not been able to sleep." Thranduil did not allow Aragorn to look away, forcing him to meet his own gaze. "Do you wish for me to help make it pass?" Aragorn nodded relieved but also slightly suspicious. "Close your eyes and focus upon Legolas..." Thranduil paused to wave Legolas over who stood beside his mate. "Take it from here, ion nin. Do whatever needs to be done to calm Aragorn." The older elf step away to see Legolas cautiously touch Aragorn on the stomach before closing his own eyes.

It was not long before Aragorn's legs weakened and if it had not been for the two elves grabbing hold of him quickly, he would have fallen to the floor. Helping Aragorn onto the couch, Thranduil spoke. "I think he is tired enough now. Allow him to sleep." Legolas sat down beside Aragorn before the human fell against him, too tired to stay awake. Legolas placed Aragorn's head in his lap where the man remained asleep for the remainder of the day while Thranduil and Legolas kept watch.

**Hope you liked it. Press the little "submit reviews" button down there and I will be very happy. **


	4. Jealousy and former lovers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter. Meet Arwen and Haldir so let's begin. **

Aragorn slowly uncurled from the couch he was sitting on. He smiled when he saw that Legolas was still asleep, the elf's eyes were unfocussed and glazed over in sleep. Yet Aragorn knew if he made a sound, the elf would snap back into awareness. Aragorn softly tiptoed into the hallway, making sure not to make a sound. He breathed in deeply when he passed his father's room and heaved a sigh when Elrond's voice called out. "Where are you going, Estel?"

The man padded back and into his father's study to sit down at the table. He watched as Elrond added another line to the document he was writing before the half elf looked up and asked. "Is everything alright, Estel?" Aragorn nodded before answering. "Yes, Legolas is asleep and I do not wish to wake him."

Elrond smiled at him and went back to writing but paused in mid air when he heard Aragorn ask. "Atar, do you happen to know how far along I am?" Elrond looked back up before a thoughtful expression crossed his face; he put the quill down and answered. "I really have no idea, Estel. Let us check, shall we."

Elrond rose before extending his hand to Aragorn to help the man up. Aragorn hopped on the bed, which stood in the corner of the room. He waited until Elrond had cleared away all the scrolls before lying down. He could feel Elrond's hand on his arm to calm him, a little habit his father has picked up over the years. Aragorn studied the ceiling while he could feel Elrond gently pressing his stomach. He hissed when Elrond pressed too hard and then he asked. "How is Arwen doing, Atar?"

"One minute, Estel." Elrond answered before he stepped away and allowed the man to get up. "She is fine, she is here if you wish to talk to her. You are nearly two months pregnant, my son. Now I have to ask you to leave, since I have work to do. Erestor will have my hide if I do not get it done." The dark haired healer quickly yet gently pushed Aragorn towards the door and it was not long before the man found himself in front of a closed door.

He shuddered before doing indeed what his father had advised him to do and that was to talk to Arwen. He found her in the garden together with the twins. The evenstar was with child yet she managed to turn gracefully and smiled at him in greeting. He in turn inclined his head and kissed her hand, murmuring slightly. "Hello Arwen, how are you doing?"

"I am well Aragorn, and yourself? I have heard the wonderful news; I suppose congratulations are in order. If you ever need anything, do not be afraid to ask." Arwen's smile was sweet and it made Aragorn blush before the man answered. "Thank you, Arwen." And he embraced her.

Legolas woke with a start. He did not know what had awoken him but had felt a flutter going through the bond he shared with Aragorn. He quickly left the room in search of his husband. He searched everywhere before he found his way into the garden. He could hear Estel's voice in the air and walked towards the sound.

He found Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Aragorn talking with each other. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Aragorn smile at Arwen and touch her enlarged stomach for a moment. The evenstar's hand quickly travelled down to his mate's stomach and he could see that Aragorn grinned foolishly; unlike he had ever done with Legolas.

The elf felt envy well up within him and anger. Anger towards Arwen for doing this with Aragorn, which should have been his place, sitting beside Aragorn and rubbing the still flat surface where his child grew. He felt envy because Arwen could know the joy of feeling a child grow within her. He clenched and unclenched his fist until the twins rose and greeted him with a joyful cry.

He greeted them but remained stiff and did not notice Elrohir share an amused look with his brother. When they released him, he watched as Arwen rose but he quickly shook his head, instead going to her. "Please, lady Arwen, do not get up on my account. You are with child and I can easily crouch down."

She smiled at him and answered. "It is great to see you again. I am so happy for you and Aragorn. You two truly deserve to have a child." Legolas forced himself to smile while his thoughts burned. _"Yes, of course, a joy I shall not know." _ Aragorn shot him a glance but the elf ignored him and sat down behind the man.

"So how do you like your upcoming fatherhood?" Arwen's voice was filled with happiness for them, and Aragorn looked back at Legolas, awaiting his answer. "I am excited of course." The elf's answer was short. "How far along are you, Aragorn?" She reached out to touch Aragorn's stomach again and Legolas found a growl nearly escaped him. He managed to make it appear as if he was couching but he received a curious glance from Aragorn before the man turned back to Arwen and answered. "Nearly two months."

This stunned Legolas and he asked. "But when did you find that out?"

"This morning. You were still asleep and I did not wish to wake you. Elrond called me in and I had asked even before I realized it." Aragorn answered truthfully. He had halfway turned to Legolas and was leaning contentedly against the elf. Legolas shifted slightly, a wave of grief washing over him, followed by a wave of anger towards Arwen, for some reason he held her responsible.

"How are you and Rumil doing, Arwen?" Aragorn asked, searching for Legolas' hand. The elf was still tense and Aragorn looked up. "Oh we are fine, as always. Truth be told I will be very glad when I can deliver this child into the world." Arwen patted her own belly before she turned to Legolas and asked. "Did you ever think you were going to be blessed with child?"

The elf shook his head but his answer was short and clipped. "No, I did not."

"Then you must be very happy." She smiled once again and Legolas nearly snapped. "Yes, we are." She once again looked down at her own enlarged stomach and answered with a tender smile upon her face. "I know Rumil loves to feel his child move. He is always very protective. He thinks I am going to give birth when I just walk around. Do you remember when you did the same thing, Aragorn, when I was pregnant with Eldarion?" Aragorn smiled at the memory. The next moment the man felt Legolas press against his back, the elf had laid his head on the man's shoulder and he was trying his best not to scowl at Arwen.

"Legolas, can we have a word perhaps?" The man eventually offered, standing up quickly. His husband blinked at him before nodding and rising as well. "Excuse us please." Aragorn offered as an excuse before grabbing Legolas' hand and firmly pulling the elf with him. It was not long before they were well out of earshot from the elves and Aragorn faced Legolas, asking in a firm voice. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." The elf replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then pray do tell if you are doing nothing, why are you snapping at Arwen and sending her looks like you wish for nothing more then her to combust into flames and be blown away by the wind." Aragorn had to catch his breath and the elf crossly said. "She does not have any right to touch you thus. You are mine and mine alone and only I can touch your stomach. Or give you advice and you are only supposed to look at me like that."

Aragorn appeared stunned for a moment before he howled with laughter. He took a moment to wipe the tears away before clasping Legolas on the shoulder and saying, with a huge grin on his face. "You, meleth, are jealous."

"No, I am not." Legolas protested heated. "Yes, you are. Legolas, this is not becoming of a prince, what must our child think." Aragorn joked.

"Perhaps you should ask Arwen that." The elf snapped. He wanted to walk away but Aragorn's hand on his arm made him stop and turn. "I wanted to show you something." He took Legolas' hand in his own and gently placed it on his stomach where a tiny bump was beginning to form. The man smiled and spoke softly. "You cannot see it yet but it is there. Our child is truly here."

Legolas grinned at the expression on Aragorn's face as he moved in to capture his husband's lips in a kiss. But Haldir's cold voice made him stop. "When I heard the rumours I thought it was not true, but I was wrong I see. I do not know where to begin . The fact that you two are now married, or that you are expecting a child."

The blond haired elf stepped out of the shadow and Legolas could feel himself tensing up. No humour, but only cold arrogance could be read in Haldir's face. Legolas stepped in front of Aragorn to try and protect the man. Last time they had seen Haldir, a fight had erupted between him and Aragorn and the man had gotten hurt. He could see emotions flickering across Haldir's fair face when the elf looked at him.

"I told you once Legolas you would get hurt when you bonded with him and now this. Do you really have no pride left, prince?" His former lover sneered. Legolas could feel Aragorn tense up beside him. "I have a lot to be grateful for and there were some things I could not have with you." Legolas motioned for Aragorn to calm down. "Yes, true perhaps. But why him, Legolas? Explain that to me."

"Because I love him with all my heart, including the child which is growing inside of him. And I know Aragorn returns the same love because he sailed into Valinor to find me. Thus he could easily have been thrown in the halls of Mandos but it did not matter for him. All for me. If that is not love, Haldir, then I really do not know." Legolas felt Aragorn wrap his hand around his own and soon the man spoke. "Do you not have somebody you can call your own?"

Haldir seemed surprised before he answered. "That would be no concern for you, Aragorn." Haldir gave them one last lingering stare before he walked away. After assuring himself Aragorn was alright, Legolas hurried after Haldir, calling out. "Haldir, wait!"

The elf turned to face Legolas with a cold stare. "Yes, Legolas?"

"Do not harm Aragorn. For if you do so, the love we once shared and all bonds of friendship between us will be dead." Legolas stepped closer to the slimmer elf. Haldir looked up at him before a mocking smile crossed his lips and he answered. "Do you think so little off me, that I would hurt your precious human?"

"Your word, Haldir. Swear to me you will not harm him," Legolas hissed, stepping even closer. Haldir grinned before he stepped away and answered with a quick bow. "You have my word, prince. I still think you are a fool, Legolas, but what is the opinion from one who could love you and give you much more happiness then the human. No, I will not harm him, but remember the love we once shared when times get dark."

With those words Haldir walked away leaving Legolas to stare after him with a smile on his face while the elf thought. _"I choose the dark, and the light. And Estel has more light then even I can handle but leave him, no. It would rip my heart apart and I cannot let that happen. I love him too much. And so I go back to my own life, and yes even my jealously with Arwen." _With those thoughts the elf walked back to his mate and life.

**Hope you liked it. runs and hides for all the Haldir fans she has upset now. Please review and we might see Haldir and leave ideas of course. **


	5. nightly adventures

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sex in this chapter, let's begin.**

"Legolas?" The voice was a soft whisper but Legolas snapped into awareness right away. The elf blinked and cast a look at the window. It was still dark outside so he settled down to sleep again. "Legolas?" The voice came again and Legolas turned.

He had hoped Aragorn would sleep but the man was wide awake and… Grinning like mad at him, making Legolas slightly nervous. "Morning, Aragorn. Is something the matter?" The elf turned fully to face his husband and was startled when an arm slipped around his waist. The man pulled Legolas closer and soft lips kissed his own, causing Legolas to moan softly.

Aragorn broke the kiss to look Legolas in the eye and the elf found the man's eyes clearer then ever before. They were free of exhaustion and pain. Legolas breathed a small sigh of relief, he was always worried when Aragorn awoke him in the middle of the night, although this was the very first time Aragorn had done so since he had become pregnant. "Is something wrong with the child?" Legolas asked hurriedly, not daring to touch Aragorn to confirm.

Aragorn smiled at him, it was a coy smile that Legolas found strangely arousing. "I have a small request. But to answer your question, the child is fine. If you want to…" Aragorn did not have to finish as the man rolled on his back. Legolas quickly determined for himself that his child was fine and still growing strong within Aragorn.

When Legolas was done he rolled over on his side to continue his sleep. Aragorn slipped an arm once again around the elf's waist, "my request?" he said softly as he pressed his body against the firm back.

"Yes, what is it?"

He could feel the voice vibrate softly through the elf's body before he spoke. "Make love to me."

Legolas stiffened ever so slightly before he turned to face the man. There was an uncertain expression on his face that Aragorn found adorable. "Are you sure? I mean can you… in your state… will it not hurt," Legolas finally finished. There was no doubt the elf wanted to. In fact he would like nothing more in the world then to make love to Aragorn this very moment but what of the child?

"The child will be fine. I asked Elrond, and if women can do it, so can I," Aragorn spoke before moving to Legolas' ear. The elf shuddered a little bit when Aragorn licked his ear. Legolas turned his head so he could kiss Aragorn's lips, pushing his tongue deep within his lover's mouth. The man was leaning over him and Legolas could feel Aragorn pushing him back to rest against the pillows.

Aragorn broke the kiss to gasp for air before he whispered huskily. "Are you still jealous of Arwen?" Legolas looked at him while a smile pulled at his lips but did not comment on it when Aragorn moved to his neck, planting kisses all the way. Legolas brought his arms up and hooked them around Aragorn's waist, pushing him into a sitting position so the man was straddling his legs. He knew leaning over him would cause Aragorn to become tired and while Aragorn obviously still had plans for tonight, Legolas did not wish to waste it.

He allowed Aragorn to have his way with him, as the man was currently stroking his skin lightly, his touch summoning forth long forgotten memories of a time well past when this was done with the same intent. Legolas stretched out on his back, a blissful smile crossing his face that soon turned into an expression of rapture when Aragorn found a nipple and sucked upon it gently.

The man teased it with his tongue causing Legolas to inhale loudly. Fighting the tidal wave of pleasure, which would soon sweep him up, Legolas, pulled Aragorn away from his chest roughly to claim his lips once more. He secured his arms once more around his husband's ever thickening waist and pulled the man on top of him.

Aragorn pushed himself away and while smiling down at Legolas, he pulled his shirt over his head, displaying well defined muscles. Legolas smiled tenderly at him before the elf began to stroke the gentle swell of Aragorn's stomach, causing the man to sigh in relaxation before the elven hands turned more wicked and Aragorn found himself once more pressed against the elf as Legolas explored the tanned flesh of his chest with his hands, tongue and teeth.

"Legolas?" Legolas looked at him, pausing with what he was doing. "Can you finish it? I mean I do not think I can hold on much longer." Aragorn's voice was filled with a desire Legolas had not heard in a long time and the elf smiled at him before rolling them both over.

Aragorn looked up at him with absolute trust and Legolas kissed him gently, removing his own clothing before lying next to the man. Aragorn grinned at him while with gentle comforting embraces and gestures Legolas brought on Aragorn's climax before the man did the same thing for Legolas.

In the end, Aragorn crawled into Legolas' arms and laid his head against the elf's chest. He could feel Legolas' heart resume beating in its normal rhythm and slowly relaxed himself. He found Legolas was stroking his damp hair before he moved his head so he could look him in the eye.

"Meleth, can we discuss some things?" The elf paused in stroking his hair and Aragorn was quickly shifted so they were facing each other. The elf nodded and Aragorn sat up, "perhaps we should start looking for a place of our own. Not that I do not like living with Elrond but it would be nice to have some privacy without all the elves worrying about us."

"All those elves are friends and family, Estel." Legolas gently corrected, but Aragorn waved the comment away before he said in an annoyed voice.

"I know, I know. You must still agree that their worrying presence is somewhat… suffocating. From you I can handle, but from them all the time, no."

"I do not suffocate you," Legolas protested in more of a heated tone then he intended, earning him a look from Aragorn. Some sudden insight of wisdom made Aragorn ignore the words spoken by the elf as he reached out to place a hand over his husband's and answered calmly.

"No, not all the time, but sometimes. However, that is beside the point, what do you think? How about just the two of us living in a house all alone."

Legolas looked at him calmly. He could see by the look in Aragorn's eyes that the man had thought this over for a long time now, but had awaited the right time to discuss this with Legolas. Looking back, Legolas had to agree with Aragorn to a certain extent. Not a day went by when one of the elves would tell Aragorn not to do something, and it would only be a matter of time before Aragorn would lash out.

Legolas gave Aragorn a lingering smile before he reached out and touched Aragorn's stomach before he spoke. "Not just the two of us, love. But it would be nice to have a place for ourselves so I do not have to wear clothes all the time."

Legolas could not help but grin at the expression on Aragorn's face and he quickly said. "Do not worry; I am always dressed, well most of the time. But do not worry, meleth, we shall have our own house soon enough. Are you sure you wish to do this now, with the pregnancy to worry about?"

"There is a house not far from here, maybe fifteen minutes riding. It is big enough for the two of us, including a small child. That way Elrond does not have to fret, your father does not have to become angry because we live too far away and we have some freedom and privacy. What say you?" Aragorn would not be swayed from the idea and while the man shuffled around the bed, Legolas could see he eagerly awaited the answer.

"Did you discuss this with Elrond or anybody else?" Legolas asked, knowing this was not a decision made lightly.

"Yes, with Glorfindel. He agreed with me. He offered to help us move if we needed it."

"But not with Elrond." Legolas watched as Aragorn shook his head, the elf laid flat on his back before he answered, "then you should discuss it with Elrond first," Legolas finally stated. The lack of an answer made him look up again to see a disappointed expression on Aragorn's rugged face. The man was staring at the covers and Legolas reached out to touch him upon the hand, saying softly, "you really mean this, do you not? Why the rush to get away?"

"Because I need to have a little bit of freedom while I can still do things. I am pregnant, not crippled. I do not wish to spend the remaining seven months in a chair reading." Aragorn's voice quivered and Legolas sat back up.

He placed his hand once again on Aragorn's stomach and slowly said, "what you carry inside of you is precious and it will greatly diminish our freedom, but you are right, there is no need for you to stop doing things now. You have been very careful and I have failed to tell you how proud I am."

"Well you being proud is not going to get me anywhere," Aragorn hissed before he rolled onto his side, effectively shutting Legolas out. Legolas could not help but laugh, causing Aragorn to turn back to look at the elf. "What the hell is so funny, Legolas?" Aragorn question in a harsh tone, causing the elf to laugh harder, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Do you remember in times past this was the least of your worries, but then again you were a lot dirtier back then. That is why I laugh, for you have grown spoiled." Legolas hiccupped the sentence. Aragorn looked at him and blinked. The man looked slightly angry and not before long Legolas reached over to gather him in a loving embrace. "I love you." The elf purred into his ear, causing Aragorn to shiver slightly and his anger quickly disappeared.

"Yes, that is what you keep on saying but I still have not received an answer, what do you think of my question?" Aragorn contently leaned back against Legolas and it was not long before his husband answered. "Perhaps it would be a good idea, but still I think we need to discuss this with Elrond." Legolas' tone stated this was final and Aragorn sighed before the man got up and dressed himself rapidly, startling Legolas as he asked. "What are you doing?"

"Going to Elrond," Aragorn paused long enough to answer as he hopped into his trousers. The elf regarded him with raised brows, thinking the man was joking but when Aragorn pulled a shirt over his head and bent down to pick up his boots Legolas stood up as well.

"Whoa, Estel, perhaps you should rethink this. It is the middle of the night; I do not think Elrond will like this."

He received a smile from Aragorn when the man looked up and down before bringing his gaze back up to a blushing Legolas. "Oh I am quite sure we can persuade him if you look like that."

Legolas groaned before grabbing a pair of leggings and stepping into them. He barely had time to pull a shirt over his head while Aragorn rushed out of the room and into the hallway.

The elf quickly gave chase and caught up with a slightly panting Aragorn as the man rapped on Elrond's private chamber door. It was not long before Elrond opened the door, he stumbled outside, bleared eyed, hair tousled and Aragorn fixed him with a brilliant smile, which Elrond found slightly unnerving. The elven lord did not say anything and waited for Aragorn to speak, understanding at once that this was not something he had to worry about.

"Ada, we... well I, wish to move out. It has nothing to do with you or the twins but we want a place of our own. Some privacy would be nice and we do not wish to be a burden," Aragorn finished, smiling again while Elrond answered nearly automatically. "You are not a burden, Aragorn." He looked at Legolas, seeing as the elf was as tired as he was and only half dressed, Elrond decided to take pity.

"That is fine, Estel. I have known for quite some time you would not remain here, as long as you are within riding distance of the house you can move wherever you wish. Just tell me when and I will gladly assist you. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go back to my bed." With those words, he kissed the top of both their heads and then the door closed behind his back.

Aragorn grinned at Legolas before he kissed the elf on the lips passionately. Legolas heaved another groan when his body stirred back to life from his lover's touch, he used his elven strength to hoist Aragorn up on his shoulders, once again making a useful night out of it.

**Hope you liked it and please post some ideas. And of course review. **


	6. A new house and bad news

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please post some ideas but anyway let's begin. **

Aragorn smiled at Legolas as he placed the last, light box down in their new house. The elf watched him for any sign of fatigue before a smile crossed his face as well and he leaned over to pull Aragorn in an embrace. "Hmn, you smell sweet and kind of sweaty. I believe you need a bath." His husband buried his face against the man's sweaty skin and inhaled Aragorn's unique scent.

"Perhaps later." Aragorn murmured softly, pushing the elf away to see their new house. Legolas had been rather secretive about the whole thing as soon as the decision was made that they would move. Within two weeks, in which the elf was gone most of the time, the whole plan had been realized, together with help from most of their friends but without Aragorn.

Moving through the house, Aragorn marvelled at the amazing job they had done. Everything they needed was in here and there was even a small garden. Aragorn's mouth fell open when he saw the view. Green fields as far as the eye reached and a small village stood against the mountain range and Aragorn felt his heart expand. He would grow to love this place, he was sure of it.

"You like it then?" Legolas leaned against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and smiling at his husband. Aragorn nodded and turned halfway when an unusual plant caught his eye. "Is that…?" He asked hardly believing it.

"Yes, that is pipe weed. Courtesy of Samwise, do not ask how he got it here but he did. But Estel…" Legolas fell silent when Aragorn bent over to examine the plant closer. "Oh well, I am sure it will still be here within a few months." The man eventually said, causing Legolas to pause and look at him questioning.

"What? You did not think I would smoke when I am pregnant, now did you?" He offered. This caused the elf to smile as he rushed over to crush Aragorn against his own body. "Oh Estel, I am so proud of you. I did not wish to say anything because I was afraid you would get angry." Aragorn raised an eyebrow as his elf continued to ramble before he effectively shut the being up by kissing the parted lips.

Aragorn shot him a gentle smile as he saw the happy expression on Legolas' face. "You need to shave." The elf teased him by rubbing his palm against the rough skin on Aragorn's cheeks. "Perhaps you can help. I would just end up cutting myself." Aragorn suggested as he walked back inside. "Yes, I will. But for now we should start unpacking," and they did.

Aragorn eyed the living room through half lidded eyes that evening. The next moment he was pushed down onto the couch and he felt Legolas sit behind him as the elf guided Aragorn to sit between his stretched out legs and the man relaxed. Aragorn rested his elbow on Legolas' bent knee as his elf gently unbuttoned his shirt, startling Aragorn first but then he relaxed once more and allowed Legolas to do what he had planned.

Aragorn shivered when Legolas rubbed his stomach and nuzzled his cheek. A shift in their bond nearly had the man sitting upright but Legolas held him in place as the elf spoke in a hushed whisper. "Do not worry and allow me to show you what I feel when I touch you."

Aragorn turned around to look Legolas in the eye and found vulnerability there which he had never seen before. Closing his eyes the man allowed all of his mental barriers to fall away so Legolas had easier reach. He could tell by the way Legolas moved his hands that he was not sure where the child was but after a while he realized Legolas did this to not only comfort Aragorn but himself as well.

"I love you." The man whispered softly, knowing the keen ears of the elf beside him would hear him. "I know." Legolas softly replied, not meeting the man's eyes. Aragorn shifted so Legolas was the one laying in his embrace as the elf looked up at him with a questioning look. "Merely returning the favour, my love." Aragorn smiled at him and Legolas dropped his head.

"Is something wrong, Legolas?" Aragorn's voice was quiet as he asked the question. The elf startled the man by simply sighing and said. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I wonder if I will make a good father for I have never raised a child. You have experience with a child but is it not hard and what if I am not the right one for you, I cannot simply leave you now."

Aragorn shot him a playful look as the man answered, toying with Legolas' hair. "As a matter of fact it will be the hardest thing you have ever done. You will not have time to do things you wish for, sleep is something foreign but what you get in return is what counts. When you child smiles at you or even speaks for the first time, it is the best. The love you will receive and feel for your child cannot be rivalled by anything."

Legolas shifted closer to Aragorn's warm body and said. "If you say so, my dear." He felt a playful tug on his hair as Aragorn undid the braids and ran his hand through Legolas' soft hair. "Do you think the child will be a boy or a girl? And will it have brown hair or blond hair?"

Legolas chuckled softly as the elf answered. "You are worried about that already?" He was met by a grin as he turned to look at Aragorn. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do." The man's expression was serious and Legolas placed his hand on Aragorn's cheek. "Then I am glad that you do. Perhaps we should go and sleep."

Aragorn nodded and the elf curled up to him on the couch.

When Legolas woke up, he found himself all alone. The sun had just appeared behind the horizon but the house lacked Aragorn, or any sign that the man had left. Slightly worried Legolas walked into the living room, finding the door open and things knocked over. Things that were still in place yesterday.

Frowning the elf made his way outside, inspecting the grass for any signs of footsteps. He found none, but then again he was not such a good tracker. Aragorn was better then he was but then even the twins were one of the best, ah of course why had he not thought of that before.

Walking back inside Legolas once more looked around the house. Making sure Aragorn had left no sign of where he would go on such an early morning so the elf would not be too worried. But there were none. Knowing Aragorn would leave a note or some other indication as to where he would go, least of all now, Legolas grabbed his bow and arrows.

He found Aragorn's sword standing near his own weapons but the dagger the man usually hid in his boots gone, Legolas frowned once more before heading out the window. He made his way over to Elrond's halls, hoping the twins were awake.

He slipped inside without as much as a sound and proceeded to their rooms, which were on the first floor. Some of the elves who came across him greeted him and he smiled back politely as he made his way to Elladan's quarters. He knocked and waited until the door opened to reveal a very awake Elladan who beamed at him.

"Ah, Legolas, good morning and come in. Is everything alright?" Elladan left the door open and Legolas easily stepped in. The slightly older elf had been reading a book but which one Legolas was not sure. "As a matter of fact, no not everything is alright. You have not seen Aragorn by any change?"

Elladan looked him over as he shook his head, saying. "No, why do you ask?"

"He is not at home or left any indication as to where he might be." Legolas noted with dismay that his voice sounded faintly worried. "Well I am sure he will be back before long, do you wish to have something to drink perhaps? Wine?" Elladan offered as Legolas sank down in a chair. The elf shook his head, wrinkling his nose at the early prospect of wine.

"I am sure he will come back quickly. Aragorn is not one to wander, well not anymore." Elladan sat down opposite Legolas with a cup of tea in his hand. "Aragorn was never one to wander without leaving a note of goodbye. I believe it is a mortal way." Legolas answered, blinking into the strong sunlight.

"You have had the means to discover where he is all along," Elladan winked at him when Legolas regarded him with a blank stare. "You can see through your bond if Aragorn is alright." He watched as a hopeful expression blossomed on Legolas' face as the elf seemed to focus. After a while the elf frowned and he looked back at Elladan. "I cannot sense him. He appears as it would if he were sleeping."

"Perhaps he fell asleep underneath a tree," Elladan suggested, sipping his tea. "I saw footsteps near the door and the door was open. It was really the reason why I came. Perhaps you and Elrohir can check to see if you have any idea who has been near the house." Legolas softly said, watching as his brother in law's expression changed rapidly and he nodded.

Elladan rose as he went over to his door and soon Legolas heard knocking on a door and soft voices saying something before Elladan came back inside with a sleepy looking Elrohir close by. "You say Estel has gone missing?" The bleared eyed elf asked. Legolas simply nodded as Elladan went to fetch his weapons.

It was not long before all three of them proceeded towards the small house. Legolas led the way but did not pause to wait for the twins as Elrohir caught up with them when he on occasion stopped. Soon they came near the front door and Legolas frowned as their appeared to be other footsteps as well, footsteps that had not been there when he came across first.

He waited impatiently as the twins began their tracking and closed his eyes, once more seeking his bond with Aragorn. He got nothing from it again and grew slightly frustrated. "Legolas, I have something here which I am sure you wish to see." Elrohir called, who was at that moment inside the house. The elf walked inside to find the younger twin near the table holding up a piece of paper. He handed the paper to Legolas who frowned at it and then handed it back to Elrohir. "It is in the high tongue, I cannot translate it."

"In my own rough translation I believe it says something about Estel but to be sure we must seek out somebody who knows and speaks the high tongue I believe Gandalf is the best option." Elrohir answered. Legolas looked at him before he asked. "Do you think Estel is in danger?"

Elrohir smiled at him and placed his hand upon the younger elf's shoulder. "Not to worry, Legolas. I am sure Estel is fine. If something bad had happened to him you would know. But I am quite sure that he is in danger, however and I think Gandalf is our best choice, so let us go and find him." They left the house once more and Elrohir led the way back to Elrond's hall.

It was not long before Legolas stopped and asked. "Do you not think it is too soon for us to call upon your father?" Both twins turned and answered nearly at once. "Gandalf arrived yesterday evening in Atar's halls. But we will not tell ada about this yet, it is indeed too soon."

They found Gandalf in the garden smoking his pipe. The white clad wizard smiled at them and rose to his feet when he saw them approach. He extended his arms in greeting before he spoke in his booming voice, eyes twinkling. "Ah, Legolas, it is good to see you. I heard the most curious news, do tell me, is it true?"

Legolas could feel himself smiling at Gandalf as he nodded and spoke. "Yes, if you mean if Aragorn is pregnant, that is true indeed."

"And where may I find this remarkable human of yours?" The wizard's next question caused Legolas' smile to diminish almost at once. "That is what we were hoping you might be able to answer. Aragorn, since this morning has disappeared without trace and I am unable to locate him thus far. When I try to find him through our bond it appears as if he is sleeping and I find myself growing more and more worried. We have found a note inside the house written in the high tongue and I was hoping you could help with translating it."

Gandalf once more inhaled from his pipe as he held out his hand to receive the paper. His eyes scanned over it for a short moment before he frowned and muttered something in an unknown language to any of the elves. He then turned back to them with a grave expression on his face as he said words that nearly made Legolas' heart stop. "It appears Aragorn has been kidnapped."

**Hope you liked it. So how do you want this to end? I had the hardest time writing this but I hope you like it anyway so please review. And ideas would be welcome. **


	7. Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So now we will find out what has happened with Aragorn and who is responsible for his disappearance. Also Aragorn gets some help from somebody he does not expect it from. Let's begin. **

When Aragorn woke up it was dark, he closed his eyes again hoping to remain oblivious to the world for a little bit longer, or at least until his head would feel normal again. He slowly eased himself up in a sitting position, wondering where he was. Looking around led to nothing since everything was still dark, but his mind began to wander, placing one hand on his stomach he tried to focus on feeling the child inside of him.

After a moment he dropped his hand with a defeated sigh, this was useless. He sank down further against the wall and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and focusing. He did not know how much time had passed until a sound outside startled him. He tried to fight the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach and lay back down, pretending to still be asleep.

Soon the door opened and light filtered into the room, momentarily blinding Aragorn. The man could hear soft footfall as they inched closer and he looked up through half lidded eyes, still pretending to be drugged. "Still unconscious I see. Perhaps I should not have given you so much. Oh well, it will not matter once I get Prince Legolas for my own."

It was a feminine voice that spoke, and Aragorn curled up only to snap his eyes open when a soft boot kicked him in the shoulder. He looked up to see a young female standing there with blonde hair, much like his own elf, but her eyes were nearly dark brown. She looked very young, not even an adult, but then again Aragorn could be wrong. "Who are you?" He grunted, hoping she would not notice that he was not very confident that she had kept him here.

"My name is Neya and I am soon to be prince Legolas' bride. As soon as I can get rid of you." She snarled at him before thrusting to him a flask filled with water and a piece of dark bread. "Then why did you take me? And how do you know Legolas?" Aragorn asked softly, clawing the few possessions close that had been thrust at him.

"I have been in the service of his family for a long time and I sailed shortly after he did, for life held no more value for me since he had gone. I have been living with Lord Haldir, former marchwarden of Lorien, as he promised to my family he would take care of me, which he has. When he came home one night telling me about…" Aragorn found himself growing bored as she continued to ramble. He pitied Haldir that he had to live with her, but tried to keep his face from reflecting his feelings.

The next moment she was silent, and after listening for a moment she stood up and answered with a self important grin. "I should go. We would not want Haldir discovering you here, now would we?" She then turned to leave while Aragorn drank out of the flask, wondering what he had done to deserve this.

He touched his stomach when a wave of nausea passed, with a soft moan he doubled over and heaved up the small dinner he had eaten. Cursing the morning sickness Aragorn curled up in a corner where he once again fell asleep.

He woke up when he heard loud banging, and he looked around. He touched his stomach for a moment and wiped the sweat off his brow, wondering faintly how he could be sweating if he was so cold. The next moment the door flew open and somebody stepped in, but no light, so Aragorn assumed darkness had descended.

He closed his eyes to fight off the throbbing headache that had settled behind his eyes and reopened them as a cool cloth was placed on his burning forehead. He nearly shot up but a gentle hand on his chest kept him from moving as steel blue eyes, now softened, darted across his body before snapping back up to meet his own.

"Haldir," Aragorn's voice was a soft whimper and the name sounded like a prayer, at least that was what Aragorn hoped.

The elf nodded and helped Aragorn settle on his back, once more crouching near his head. "I am sorry, Elessar, I did not realize she would have gone to such great lengths. Has she harmed you?" There lay more behind the question then was asked and Aragorn shook his head, watching as the older elf cocked his head with a small smile and continued. "She is too absorbed to know what you carried inside of you; else she would have hurt you. I will take you out of here in a moment but I need to make sure everything is well, if you will let me?"

Anxiety and fear choked his throat as Aragorn struggled to rise but Haldir would not move and after seeing the frightened look on the man's face, Haldir explained. "I will not harm you, Aragorn, I give you my word. I would like you to be back with him, but I must know when I do help you up that everything is well with your child."

Ignoring the chills that seemed to have erupted over his body, Aragorn nodded as Haldir placed a hand on his stomach, never once breaking eye contact. The next moment relief flooded into his face as he answered. "Everything is well. Come; let us go lest she finds us." Hooking his arm behind Aragorn's neck the elf helped the man sit up with surprising ease.

The man gasped at the wave of dizziness that assaulted him and was glad when Haldir gave him a cool drink before helping him to stand by placing an arm firmly around his waist. "Why are you helping me?" Aragorn managed as Haldir helped him out of the dark cellar and into the star lit night.

"For Legolas, and you as well. That I am not happy with the choice Legolas made does not mean I wish to see you dead, Elessar. He loves you, and I respect that," Haldir confessed his voice once more baring some of the old arrogance.

The elf had taken up a slow but steady pace and Aragorn had no problem keeping up with him, through sometimes his vision swam and the next moment he said. "I think I am sick."

Haldir paused to look at him and answered. "I would not be surprised, nearly two days has passed since you last were seen by Legolas. Your brothers are looking everywhere for you while the prince must be forced to eat or even sleep, lest he will collapse."

"Where are you taking me?" Aragorn softly asked. "To Elladan and Elrohir, they are close by at Rumil's house. It is not far," Haldir answered and began to walk again. To Aragorn it seemed like he had just crossed Gondor on foot when finally a house appeared in front of them. He collapsed against Haldir as the elf pounded on the door before turning back to him with a worried look on his fair face.

"Who is it? Who in the right mind…? Ai, by the Valar, Haldir!" Rumil quickly stepped aside to give them free entrance as he opened the door before shouting. "Elladan! Elrohir! Come quickly!" Aragorn blinked rapidly to try to make the blindness go away as they stepped into the well lit house.

The moment he raised his head he could hear two gasps before Haldir released him to somebody else and there was a lot of shouting and commotion while he tried to stay awake and not to lean as much as he did on the one who was holding him. He did not resist when a hand was laid against his stomach and another against his brow, but he did manage to smile as Elladan appeared in front of him, his dark blue eyes barely containing his joy and wariness for his brother's illness.

"You are safe and everything will be fine. I have been so worried, Estel." The familiar use of his childhood name brought tears to his eyes as he brought his hand up to cup Elladan's cheek but the older elf's hand caught his and held it before placing it against his stomach and Aragorn smiled when he sensed his child through the touch with Elladan. "Your child is well, as you will be once you have rested. We will bring you back to Legolas tomorrow and we will send word to him tonight." The elf continued to talk to him as he was laid down on a bed.

Elrohir appeared next to him a moment later to give him something bitter to drink, which did nothing to clear Aragorn's head, only adding to the haze that was already there. The elf gave him a smile before curling around him while Elladan closed the door and snuffed out the candle. He did not resist the urge to sleep as once more a hand was placed over his stomach so his brothers would be able to sense his child. Comforted by their presence Aragorn drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when Aragorn woke up the two watchful elves had finally given in to sleep as they lay curled against him, sharing their body heat. Elrohir's hand still lingered on his stomach only this time the elf had gripped his hand tightly on Aragorn's dusty tunic, to fight some unknown terror in his sleep.

Elladan's head was resting on Aragorn's shoulder while his hand lingered on the man's chest. This way they could keep an eye on his vital signs while Elrohir checked on the child. Aragorn tried to lie as still as he could but cramped up muscles wished to move so Aragorn obeyed, moving just a little. The man moaned softly when a wave of nausea passed and he tried to fight it.

A gentle touch startled him as Elrohir moved his hand in circles around his stomach while the elf lazily blinked up at him. "Good morning." He managed as he took in Aragorn's rugged appearance. The man did not dare to utter a word in fear of throwing up the little things he had eaten so Elrohir grimaced as he continued. "Sick again? Just relax, Estel and I shall try to see what I can do. Did Ada not give you anything for the morning sickness?"

Aragorn shook his head as a sound to his left startled him and he turned his head to find Elladan at a small desk putting some ingredients together while his eldest brother gave him a lingering smile and called out. "Do not worry I shall give you something, Estel. You will feel better in a moment." Aragorn nodded and relaxed against the pillows as Elrohir lifted up his shirt to continue with what he was doing.

When Elladan was done he helped Aragorn drain the cup as the man grimaced at the vile taste. "Why do all the things which are supposed to help me taste so bad?" Both his brothers chuckled as Elrohir sat up as well and smiled at him, his grey eyes misting over.

"I am so glad to see that you are safe, Estel," the younger twin managed before hugging Aragorn to him.

The man wrapped his own arms around his older brother until he felt arms slip around his waist while Elladan hugged him from behind as the twin helped him to sit up. "I am glad Haldir saved me when he did for I could not have escaped on my own," the man softly confessed as a knock on the door sounded and Haldir stepped in, fully dressed and ready to leave.

"I merely wished to see if everything was alright with you before I took off. Give my regards to Legolas." Haldir turned to walk away when Aragorn called out.

"I thank you, Haldir, for everything that you have done for me." The elf nodded at him before walking away.

"Come, I know we should wait until Legolas is awake but if we leave now we can surprise him. I know Gandalf has told him to stay within Gandalf's own house," Elladan said.

Aragorn was soon dressed and the man felt a growing happiness when he thought about the happy reunion. He did not complain when he had to ride in front of Elladan on the horse but looked expectantly at the horizon, hoping to see his golden elf appear any minute. It was not long until a small house came into view, garden filled with various weeds.

"Gandalf's home," Aragorn whispered as Elladan stopped the horse while helping Aragorn off. Soon the door opened and out in a big rush came Legolas, followed closely by Gandalf. The twins moved away to greet the wizard, thus giving much needed time to the couple for their reunion. Aragorn shared a bemused smile with Gandalf until he caught sight of his elf as Legolas stopped in front of him.

He gasped as he took a closer look at Legolas. The elf appeared lost and haunted, all Aragorn wanted to do was to place his arms around his mate and hold him close to him. There was no sign left of the old Legolas as the elf looked on the verge of losing self control. Tears were blinding his vision and there were dark circles underneath the normally clear blue eyes, eyes which now appeared hazed. "Is it really you, Aragorn?" The elf asked in a small voice as Aragorn reached out his hand to cup his lover's smooth cheek.

"Yes, Legolas, it is really I. I am back and I am safe," Aragorn answered as he watched Legolas close his eyes and lean into the touch, before snapping them open and stepping closer to Aragorn but not touching him.

"I was afraid you were not coming back," this time the elven voice was a little bit stronger and Aragorn could see a pale shadow of the former Legolas, of his own Legolas.

"I will always come back. You should not have doubted so," Aragorn softly corrected the elf as he watched a small smile play across the pale face before him. "So pale, yet so beautiful, will I ever get used to this?" Aragorn mussed aloud as the elf before him laughed and added.

"As beautiful as you are, I doubt it my love." Legolas had cocked his head to the side and the haze before his eyes had cleared as if he just needed to see Aragorn to be reminded that the man was truly safe.

"Do you not wish to know how your child fares?" Aragorn asked in a small voice, wondering if that was what the elf truly wanted but was surprised when Legolas shook his head and answered. "I know the child is well, it is you I wish to hold now and kiss…" A sudden flame of desire ran through Aragorn as he watched the elven eyes take on a gleam that he had known before, as the elf did not finish his sentence. The next moment Aragorn pulled his prince to him and wrapped his arms around the elf. "You are mine." He growled protectively as Legolas laughed softly before kissing his nose and then his mouth.

Their kiss was deep and it satisfied their need for the moment as Legolas pulled Aragorn further against him so he could rest his head on Aragorn's shoulder while he whispered. "I am very glad indeed that you are safe." Aragorn could feel his soul sing while he was reunited with Legolas but could not help but pull away when the elf answered next. "You have filled out some."

"What? Do you really think so?" Aragorn could barely contain his excitement and Legolas laughed again while he nodded before he turned, while wrapping a strong arm around Aragorn's shoulder, guiding the man to Gandalf. The elf stepped away when Gandalf stepped in front of Aragorn and looked at him in the eye, holding his gaze for a moment.

As Aragorn nodded, the wizard gently probed his stomach while Legolas fought the urge to step in and stop whatever Gandalf was doing. "So it is really true. You are pregnant," Gandalf eventually said before embracing Aragorn and then saying. "Then I will congratulate you with this new responsible. But for now you must rest and have some peace with your husband, for I know how much he desires it." Aragorn laughed as he saw the well known look Legolas was giving him and walked inside, intending on using this to his advantage, which he did.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. Next chapter will be where Legolas grows overprotective. **


	8. Protecting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter. Let's begin.**

Aragorn was scared, no frightened even, as he heard the soft screams coming from the other room. He could barely hear the soft words of encouragement spoken until Arwen cried out. "Leave me alone. I will deliver this child when I see fit and now is the time." Aragorn could almost imagine the look on Rumil's face as he beheld the Evenstar in labour.

He backed away from the door, paling quickly as the screams and hours dragged by until he could no longer detain himself and slipped away from the door, hearing worried voices calling for him but paying no heed to them. He murmured a quick apology before he shot away, quickly disappearing into the woods.

"_I care not how they will get the child out of me when the time is right but I will not deliver the same way Arwen is doing right now." _ Never before had he felt so scared in his life, or he simply blocked out the image. He did not care if anyone came after him, they were too busy with Arwen and he could not blame them.

He stopped near the river and collapsed on his knees near the water, taking deep breaths to try and steady himself. He slowly became aware of the quick footfall that followed before a steely voice said. "Aragorn, by now I thought you knew better then to try and get away from me."

Aragorn would have argued with the elf at any given moment for he was indeed getting sick of Legolas being so over protective but then again he could not blame the elf as he would have done the same thing had Legolas disappeared. The elf awaited his answer until an uncertain note cut through his voice in the next question. "Aragorn?"

Aragorn looked up, knowing he was pale and could barely contain his tears. He saw the elf startle until Legolas made his way over to him and caught him in a hug. "What is the matter?" The pained voice of his elf washed over him and for a moment Aragorn felt foolish about being afraid and he tried to pull back but to no avail.

"I do not think I can give birth, I am afraid, Legolas. I do not know how this process will go and I do not wish to bother Elrond with this right now. Arwen needs him more then I do. They are already amused at your attempts to keep me by your side but they do not know the true reason," Aragorn's voice quivered as Legolas trembled.

"I cannot bear to loose you, Aragorn, or our child. We need to discuss this for it is not healthy for both our sakes." As the elf pulled away he rested his forehead against Aragorn's, sniffling in a unelf like manner. "Elrond would tie me to the bed if he found out, Legolas. No, it is better if we do not speak about this, my beloved. We would only worry them where no worry should be. They need to spend this time with Arwen."

"You are their family as well and are also pregnant." Legolas protested perhaps a bit too heated as Aragorn stated firmly. "Yes, but our child is not due for another 6 months. We want to spend time with them as well when our child is born and we shall, but for now this time is important to Arwen and she shall have it."

He could see in Legolas' eyes the elf was still worried about him and he answered. "These questions need not be answered now, they will in good time." The elven eyes searched his face with an uncomfortable intensity as Legolas answered. "You need to see Elrond. You are far too pale, Aragorn."

"Elrond is too busy worrying about Arwen…." Aragorn answered until Legolas placed his hand over his mouth, shutting him up. "She has given birth to a healthy boy. That is what I came to tell you, Aragorn as I came looking for you. I just want Elrond to examine you, which is all. If he is too busy we can wait."

The elf rose and easily pulled Aragorn along with him before they started to journey back towards the house. By the time they got there Aragorn had to admit that Legolas might be right, he was a bit tired and more worried about the birth then before. The house was in an uproar and people streamed in and out, yet Aragorn knew Arwen and Rumil were alone with the newborn.

He felt Legolas' arm slip around his waist as the elf looked around for Elrond but Aragorn felt another pair of arms encircle him from the side as he felt the soft touch of his father's hands on his forehead. "There is no fever, so why are you so pale then, Estel?" Elrond's voice was soft while he led Aragorn out into the hallway while Legolas followed.

"There is something you must know, ada," Aragorn stated simply, wanting to share the experience with him. He watched as his father's eyes widened in shock while he relived the tale of the kidnapping only last week.

"Is this the reason Legolas will not allow you out of his sight?" The elven lord eventually asked.

Legolas simply nodded as he asked. "Can you examine Aragorn? I wish to know everything is well with the child."

The dark eyes shifted to his beloved's face as Elrond shook his head and answered. "No, you both need rest and I will see to it that you will receive it." The look on Legolas' pale face made Aragorn realize the elf was currently on the verge of losing himself in rage and for a moment wondered if he needed to restrain his lover until Glorfindel appeared beside them.

Aragorn quickly realized Glorfindel might actually be aware of the situation as he placed both his hands on Legolas' shoulders and some unspoken communication passed between them. His own blond elf seemed to deflate as Aragorn felt a gentle nudge in his back while Elrond led them upstairs to their guest quarters. "Ada, make Legolas rest. I will sleep when he does," the man eventually offered as Elrond turned and smiled at him.

It was no easy task to get Legolas to lay down as he shot up every time to search for Aragorn. It was not until Glorfindel sat next to him and spoke softly and reassuring to him that Legolas lay back down. "You need to make sure Aragorn is alright, Elrond," Legolas called as Glorfindel met Aragorn's gaze from across the bed.

"I am fine, Legolas. You need to sleep and I will sleep as well," Aragorn smiled at him as he lay down next to the blond elf.

"I cannot sleep, you will disappear again," Legolas stated, as Aragorn remembered the past nights the elf did not sleep at all in fear of Aragorn being gone again.

"It is alright, youngling. Aragorn is safe and I will remain with him so you can get some sleep. None shall come in without me knowing about it." Glorfindel made a gesture for Elrond to exit the room which the half elf did.

Both of them watched as Legolas tossed a little while before finally resuming a comfortable position and drifted off to sleep, too exhausted to even keep his eyes open. With nearly silent movements Glorfindel came around to Aragorn's side as he realized the man was not going to sleep. "Are you not tired?" The warrior asked softly as Aragorn shook his head, a smile playing across his lips while he watched Legolas' completely relax against the pillows.

"I do not need that much sleep. The baby does not tire me out that much," Aragorn smiled again as he saw a curious expression settle on Glorfindel's face. An expression he had not seen many times as the ancient elf knew most of the things Aragorn had experienced.

"I am glad for both you and Legolas. You deserve to be happy with each other and a new child." Glorfindel smiled as he said those words.

"Have you ever sensed the child?"

The question startled Glorfindel as the elf gazed down on the child he had helped raised, now a man in adulthood. "No, Estel, I have not and it is quite alright."

Glorfindel smiled once more until Aragorn asked. "Do you want too? It is not a problem, Glorfindel, you have helped raise me and I can state with quite enough confidence that you have seen me in many different, and enough embarrassing situation for me not to ask this. You are family."

The unspoken trust that appeared in Aragorn's face had Glorfindel smiling again as he nodded. "Very well then, are you sure this is what you want?"

Aragorn grinned and confessed. "Perhaps I am a bit selfish but I wish to feel the child myself and I can only do so when an elf guides me."

"I will gladly guide you, Estel, you know this." Glorfindel watched as Aragorn tugged up his shirt to expose a small bump. "You are putting on weight," Glorfindel observed, watching as Aragorn smiled at him. The man did not appear as slim anymore as he once was. His stomach protruded slightly.

"Are you sure about this, Estel?" Glorfindel's voice was soft as he asked the question as the man nodded.

"Yes, I am quite sure," Aragorn softly confirmed, sitting up by putting his hands behind him.

He watched as Glorfindel slowly moved his hand around until the warrior spoke. "Perhaps we should start your training again. It would be a wise decision to keep your strength up."

"I am not sure if Legolas would agree with you," Aragorn confessed sadly, crossing his legs underneath him and leaning forward slightly.

"Perhaps if you ask him to help me. He will be able to sense your limits and can make sure the child is well. I will speak to him about this."

Aragorn nodded, feeling a woozy dream like feeling creep up on him before he realized Legolas had fallen in the deep sleep only created by exhaustion. He smiled sleepily while he laid himself down; knowing Glorfindel would keep watch a little while longer.

He awoke to a particular sensation in his stomach, seeing the evening light filter across the room. At first he thought Legolas had moved his hands to his stomach as the elf did sometimes but it did not appear so. His beloved's eyes were open but they were still glazed over in the elvish sleep. Glorfindel was gone, leaving them both to their undisturbed rest.

He inhaled softly when a feather like feeling rippled inside of him as he brought a hand down to his small belly. He smiled when another similar sensation came. Leaning over on his side so not to disturb the still sleeping elf, he gently shook Legolas, watching with satisfaction as the elf tried to turn away from him before Legolas blinked and sent a questioning glance his way, still wishing to sleep. Aragorn suppressed another smile as he grasped Legolas' hand to bring it down to his stomach.

"Estel, what is the…" Legolas tried to finish his sentence until another kick came, for that was what is was, their child was finally moving. "Ai, by the Valar…" The elf breathed, moving his other hand to Aragorn's stomach as well.

"Yes, our child is finally moving. It is really there," Aragorn grinned as he saw the happy expression on the elf's fair face.

"Was there any doubt?" Legolas offered as he kissed Aragorn deeply, both of them content to be in each other's arms with their unborn, but now very real child.

**Hope you liked it. Post some ideas if you have them and Legolas did not turn out as overprotective as I thought he would. Please review and the next update will be long because I am going to vacation for three weeks so I won't have any internet. **


	9. friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I need ideas really bad so please post some. Let's begin.**

Aragorn crossed his arms over his chest as he waited patiently for the Hobbits to come. Sam and Frodo would come to visit them today but insofar no word had come from them. He tugged once again on the tunic he was wearing, hoping to conceal his ever growing stomach. "Estel, they shall come in good time." Legolas' amused voice sounded from the doorway as the elf looked at him fondly.

"I know but I was hoping they would come before that time." Aragorn quietly muttered as the elf came to stand beside him.

"Impatient already, how must this go with the important things that are yet to happen?"

"You will merely have to deal with me," Aragorn stated softly as his blond elf pushed him away from the wall so he could slip behind him. Aragorn suppressed a shudder of delight as Legolas' warm palms settled against his back as the elf rubbed it for him. "Have I told you today I love you?" He asked as Legolas' answer came.

"You have now, meleth."

"Legolas, I need more clothes." The man looked back at the curious blue eyes behind him.

"Why?"

The question was as simple as the answer as Aragorn said. "I cannot seem to lace my pants together anymore, and a belt is also getting too tight."

"You seem to increase in everything except the areas I want to find an increase in." The elf answered smugly as a hand tugged on the back of Aragorn's tunic so the fabric drew tight across the small bump.

"You are merely referring to the lack of sexual activities."

"Well I was looking forward to being creative in the bed, but alas, it appears it is not to be so." Legolas released the tunic so it fell down again. "Perhaps later." Aragorn stared once more at the horizon. He felt Legolas tug on his hair playfully as the elf gently chided him. "The most important thing for you to do is to keep your husband happy in all areas. In one area I am not so happy."

"I have other matters on my mind," Aragorn answered absentmindedly as Legolas spun him around so he was facing the elf.

"Is that so? Are there any better then me?" The elf shot him a playful look as Aragorn shook his head, yet he could not laugh.

"No, not that I know of," the man eventually offered.

"Then what is the matter then? You have been distracted since you came back," Legolas' voice was soft as the elf gently took his hand.

"It is not the same anymore Legolas. Things have changed, other people have come and gone and my mind is confused," Aragorn declared helplessly.

"Nothing has changed, Aragorn. I am still here as are you and our child is healthy. Why do you deny me the right to bring you comfort and help you relax? You have been so tense, my love, I was lucky this morning I could rub your shoulders. What is really going on?" The elf forced himself to meet the man's gaze as he continued. "I fear for you. You even deny yourself the comfort of our bond, why is this?"

"I do not know how anymore, Legolas. I am afraid that when I saw this woman who captured me, and I thought I would be the same. She desired you and I am not sure if I deserve you," The man softly stated.

"But I desire you as well and you have proven you deserve me, beloved."

"I should fall down upon my knees to worship you but I am afraid I cannot." Aragorn looked the elf in the eye as Legolas placed another hand upon his cheek.

"Reach out for me!" He instructed softly. When Aragorn reached out with a hand the elf shook his head. "With your mind."

The man closed his eyes as he allowed his mental barriers to fall away. Barriers that had been there since he had been kidnapped. He slowly reached out with his mind to Legolas, feeling their bond strengthened until he felt the elf's love for him. It surrounded him and took all of his doubts away as he felt a hidden and passionate desire coming from Legolas until he opened his eyes in shock and Legolas laughed softly. "I do desire you."

"I feel it," he declared suddenly, embarrassed when he recalled his earlier doubts.

"You are loved, Aragorn, and I will gladly erase your doubts. With words, or without. I will take care of you as I know you shall do the same for me. But I shall be the strong one for now, if it pleases you." Legolas smiled at him approvingly as he saw the old Aragorn resurface.

"And just in time for our friends."

The whinnying of horses drew his attention as the hobbits dismounted with a little help from Legolas as the elf opened the gate for them.

"Hello Strider…" Sam paused to give him a greeting as Frodo walked forward.

The gardener was soon talking with Legolas as Frodo gave him a lingering look before saying softly. "You have gained weight. Is everything alright, Aragorn?"

The man nodded, smiling as he sank down upon one knee to grasp the old ring bearer's hand. "Yes, Frodo, it will be eventually. It is strange but alright," The man spoke quietly as Frodo looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?"

The dark haired hobbit looked like the hobbit Aragorn had met in Bree, before the Ring had taken its claim upon the brave being. "I have put on weight, but the reason is strange and comes from the Valar themselves. They have seen it fit to bless and Legolas and I with children."

Frodo looked around Aragorn's form in search for them as Aragorn chuckled softly. "They are not yet here, Frodo. Well not walking yet. It is the same reason I have put on weight."

The hobbit looked at him confused until the truth dawned on his face as he asked, looking back at Legolas. "But that means… but Legolas is so slim, surely…"

"It is not Legolas, Frodo, it is I," Aragorn stated softly as Frodo looked him in the eyes.

Frodo held his gaze for a long time in which they could hear Legolas and Sam's chattering before Frodo asked. "But then how long…?"

"I imagine since the wedding or shortly after, or before, I know not. But it is really there," Aragorn answered until Frodo asked the next question.

"Then you are really… pregnant?" At Aragorn's nod the Hobbit smiled and leaned in closer to give Aragorn a careful hug. "You two really deserve it, Aragorn."

Aragorn drew back, smiling as well until Frodo shuffled his feet and asked. "Do you mind if I…?" At Aragorn's nod the Hobbit reached out with a hand to touch Aragorn's stomach before drawing back with a delighted gasp.

The next moment Aragorn felt Legolas' hand on his shoulder as the elf drew him up while Sam asked. "Is everything well, Mister Frodo?"

"Yes, Sam, everything is fine." Frodo answered with a fond nod at his guardian. "I am glad, Mister Frodo. Now, Strider, Mister Legolas here told me some amazing news. Now I have seen many wonders in my time, if you catch my meaning, but this seems to be the top of it. I am very happy for you and Mister Legolas, very happy indeed." The blonde head bobbed in time with the earnest words spoken and Aragorn shared a smile with Legolas.

"Thank you, Samwise," Legolas offered for them both.

"So what shall you call this little one?" Sam asked next, as Legolas shared a look with Aragorn after which they both smiled.

"Truth be told we have not yet given it thought what to name the child. Nor do we know the gender," the elf said gently, slipping his arm around Aragorn's back.

The man leaned against him contentedly and smiled at their friends before he chided himself and said quickly. "Where have our manners gone? Would you like to come in and have something to drink perhaps?" He allowed Legolas' hand to fall away and sent a smile the elf's way as Legolas winked at him.

"I will help, Strider," Sam offered as he hurried after the man.

"No need, Sam. I can handle it," Aragorn called from the kitchen as he stopped in front of the many cupboards. "Say, Legolas, where do we keep the glasses again?" He called out after a moment at which the elf chuckled and walked back inside.

"I know not, Estel, you have a point," he said as he stopped beside Aragorn to stare at the cupboards in the kitchen.

Soon the glasses were found and they enjoyed a fun filled afternoon with the two Hobbits. Aragorn soon had his feet propped up on the table, until after a while of Legolas' continual shoving them off; he settled them on a chair. "I do not want to see your feet on the table, Estel," the elf told him sternly.

Aragorn stuck out his tongue at the elf and answered, "Yes, father."

"Aragorn, that is not funny!" The elf turned to him rather angrily, as the Hobbits giggled softly.

"True, you are not my father. I am sorry I should not have said that," Aragorn answered softly as he looked down and made a move to rise.

Frodo nudged Sam softly and said. "We shall leave now. No, you do not have to walk us to the gate. We shall see you later." The hobbits walked away as Aragorn rose up from the chair.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked, looking up at him.

"Outside" Aragorn answered softly.

"Why?" Legolas took his hand and Aragorn turned a little bit and stopped.

"Because I have seemed to anger you, and I do not think you would want my company now."

"You used to battle that anger…" Legolas stood in a fluid motion and while pushing Aragorn down in a chair, settling in his lap before continuing. "Telling me I was stubborn, or I was a high and mighty elf and you were a mere human and therefore should bow to my superior wisdom."

"I never said that," Aragorn protested.

"No, I added that myself. I want you to fight me. To use that clever mind of yours to make me growl in defeat," the elf softly purred, fingers running over Aragorn's chest.

"Oh really? I have never heard you growl before." Aragorn's arms wound themselves around Legolas' narrow waist as the elf paused to give him a heated kiss.

"Yes, then you have never defeated me." Legolas grinned at him while he seated himself in a different position on Aragorn's lap.

The man's silver eyes locked onto his while Legolas placed a gentle hand on Aragorn's stomach. "Reach out for me, beloved," Legolas instructed once more as Aragorn closed his eyes. Legolas surrounded him with his presence and then Aragorn felt his child's presence within himself.

"Can you hear our child's heartbeat?" The man asked after a moment when he felt the elf's weight shift off his leg as Legolas crouched in front of him. After a moment the golden head lifted as Legolas shook his head and answered. "Nay, but it matters not to me. It is in your heart I have found my loved one." The next kiss was one of love as Aragorn once more surrendered himself into his elf's care.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and please post some ideas. As you may be able to tell I am running out of them. **


	10. Talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I don't really know what to say so let's begin. **

"Estel, focus! You are dreaming again," Glorfindel warned as he lightly tapped Aragorn's sword with his own. The elf circled around him once more and Aragorn turned to keep Glorfindel in his eyesight. He tried his best to keep his balance, trying to ignore the dull ache in his lower back.

"I am trying to focus," he answered, still circling. He could hear the leaves falling on the ground as Legolas shifted in the tree. The elf was keeping an eye out on the training. Glorfindel moved faster and the next moment Aragorn brought his sword up to block. The elf pushed hard against him and Aragorn took a step backwards to steady himself.

The Balrog slayer pressed harder against him and Aragorn felt the sweat break out over his body as he tried to match Glorfindel's overpowering strength with his own. He heard Legolas land softly on the ground as his elf watched from the sideline. "Glorfindel, stop please," Aragorn asked softly as his strength seemed to waver.

The warrior obliged immediately and eased the pressure off slowly as he allowed Aragorn to regain his balance. He wiped the sweat of his forehead with his arm as Legolas appeared next to him holding the water jug to his lips. "Drink." The elf softly encouraged.

Glorfindel placed the tip of his sword on the ground and seemed to study him as Aragorn drained the water jug. "Are you feeling better, Estel?"

Aragorn took a moment to breathe in deeply as he felt Legolas press a quick hand to his lower back. It seemed the elf had read his mind and he knew exactly where the pain was located. "Yes, thank you," Aragorn answered after a moment.

"Good, then we shall continue the training."

Legolas shared the fact the he was stunned as well, as Glorfindel turned to prepare himself. Fighting to cry out against Glorfindel, Aragorn felt Legolas' hand close upon the handle of his sword and loosen it from his grasp. The elf nodded at him as he took the sword over and met Glorfindel's raised sword when the general turned around to attack.

Walking backwards Aragorn quickly got out of the way when the two elves began to fight. If Glorfindel has been surprised by the sudden change of partners it did not show in his face or fighting style. He attacked Legolas with the same fierce determination he had Aragorn before.

Yet his own elf did not wish to be bested and fought back with the streak of stubbornness Aragorn knew so well. While Legolas was not trained so well with the sword it did not show itself in the battle.

Turning to attack one another, both elves soon had covered the whole field. Aragorn sat himself down on the soft ground beneath the tree and watched the elves spar and throw mock insults at each other. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as his body relaxed.

To the sounds of iron clashing upon iron, he soon drifted off. He started when two hands pulled him up and he found himself staring into Glorfindel's face. He reddened immediately and answered. "I am sorry. I should not have drifted off and I should have paid attention. I will return to the battle with you." He tried to free himself from the tight grasp Glorfindel had on his tunic.

The intense elven eyes searched his face as Aragorn's eyes settled upon Legolas who was standing a little way beyond. The man knew he would not get any help from Legolas.

"I know enough." Glorfindel finally said, releasing him slowly.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked, standing on his own two feet.

"How your current condition affects you. I know enough, Estel. You are still strong but not strong enough to continue to train like an elf. We shall adjust your training. But I know you are willing to rely on Legolas for help, even if I am pushing you too far. That is what I wanted to know," Glorfindel smiled at him.

"You will not train me in sword fighting anymore?" Aragorn hurried after Glorfindel as the elf went to collect the weapons.

"I will. But in other things as well, but I need Legolas' help for that. I will train you in using your mind, the way the elves use theirs." Glorfindel turned back to him as Aragorn caught up with him.

"But how can you teach me such a thing? And why are you stopping my training with the sword?" Aragorn panted when the questions had finally sped past his lips.

"For it is too dangerous for us to carry on with this training. It is not because I wish for you to lose to me but because you are pregnant. You cannot commit to this training at this moment. The pace is far too fast for you. You do not have the strength or the speed you used to have."

Glorfindel bent down to collect the weapons Legolas handed him his. Legolas did not comment but stood tall to study Aragorn's reaction.

"But why?" The man eventually asked as Legolas cocked his head to the side while still reading his mate's face.

"Because the child is slowing you down. It is not only so with you but every female I have ever training who carried a child. Their body cannot handle the stress and it will result in danger for both you and the child. I will teach you different things, much like when I did when you broke your arm and we had to put your training on hold. You cannot escape me so easily, Estel. And do not be disappointed. Just think back on your reaction earlier, the backaches, your strength waning, and the tiredness." Glorfindel smiled at him as he moved forward to place two hands upon the man's shoulders.

"The backaches?" The man asked tensely. "You hid it well but I noticed as no doubt did Legolas. While he could sense it, I have known you since you were a child yourself and I know your facial expressions. Besides I did see the gesture Legolas made before he took over your sword. It was all I needed to know and what I wanted to know as I pushed you so hard."

"I do not understand," Aragorn wondered out loud as Legolas came to stand behind him, listening to the older elf's explanation.

"You accepted Legolas' help when he offered it, and your relationship has improved much. While there is still doubt, you trust him as he trusts in your ability to make the right decision."

"And you can teach us how to improve our relationship even more?" Legolas frowned as a hint of pain once more pressed against their bond. He brought a hand up to rest it upon Aragorn's lower back, massaging gently.

"No, but I can guide you. I cannot claim to know about being bonded, but I know about Estel and you. You can only teach each other."

"But it seems to come natural to us," the elf pointed out as Aragorn seemed to become sleepy as his husband's hands worked skilfully upon the painful area.

"True, but what has affected your life shall affect your relationship with each other. What you are doing now, helping Aragorn, I know he would not have allowed before. Remember the arguments you used to have when you wanted him to be treated for wounds. He allows you to share in his pain and help to make it better. Overall your relationship is very well, but in such small areas an older person can guide you. Elrond seemed to think I was right to that task."

"But our relationship will still render us as equals. Even if I am the one who carries a child." Aragorn asked suddenly. "Yes, I would not temper with such a thing. But it is a role you both assume naturally. You treat those around you as equals so your treat your partner the same way. Sometimes assuming a stronger role and sometimes allowing yourself to be weak, for you know you shall be safe. It is the basic of a good relationship." Glorfindel crossed his arms over his chest as his gaze shifted from both of them.

"And you think it will make us stronger?" Aragorn shuddered his shoulders as Legolas' hands grew ticklish. "Yes, it will." Glorfindel simply answered. "But I think we have done enough for today. Arnor's journey is moving towards the west and I wish to bask in it while I still can. I shall see you here tomorrow morning." With those words Glorfindel walked away, leaving them alone.

"Thank you." Aragorn answered softly as Legolas dropped his hand.

"For what?" The elf turned to him.

"For helping me even when you assumed I did not wish for any help."

"You did not ask for my help, I hoped I did the right thing but I was afraid I had made you mad." Legolas seemed sad as he countered these words.

"Why would I be mad? I have refused your help before but it has never angered me. Well, never until Haldir rescued me. Until I saw you, my beloved. To see you so pale and so haunted, it gave me a scare."

"I did not mean for it to happen. I am sorry." Legolas distanced himself.

"You did not mean for it to happen but it did. As I do not mean for it to happen when I snap at you but I do. I refused your help because I did not want to admit to myself I am weak sometimes. But Glorfindel is right; sometimes somebody else needs to be the strong one." Aragorn took a step towards Legolas as the endless blue eyes peered back at him with hidden curiosity.

"I shall not hide anything from you anymore as I hope you shall do the same." Circling his arms around Legolas' narrow waist the man startled the elf as he drew him against him.

"There is somebody I have been hiding from you. You remember the female who was at my father's side at our wedding. She is my mother. I believe it is time that you met her. I wished to do so before, but she said she wanted to wait until you were ready to meet her. Until you were ready to fully embrace my past as well."

"Why was I not ready then?" Aragorn asked softly, feeling a bit betrayed and hurt.

"For you did not wish to give yourself fully to me, and now you have done so. And I was not ready to share her with you. My mother means much to me and her death came as a heavy blow to my heart. One I never fully recovered from."

"She died?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, when I was very young." Legolas smiled at him as he pressed a quick kiss to the man's nose. "I was quite surprised when I saw her here." Aragorn could see the happy glow in the elven eyes as he said.

"Well then take me to her." Legolas gave a low shout of glee before the elf took the man's hand to lead him to the rest of his family.

It was not a long walk and Aragorn could tell Legolas was eager to see his mother once more. "What is her name, Legolas?" He eventually asked.

"Elanie." Legolas smiled at him once more and Aragorn felt his heart doing such a weird flip as it had when he was younger and he had first met Legolas.

"I love your smile." He softly said. He grasped the elf's hand and stopped him to turn him.

Pulling Legolas into his arms, he kissed the elf's face. Legolas placed his hands upon Aragorn's waist to steady himself.

"We should get going," to his satisfaction Aragorn heard a disappointed tone in the smooth elven voice.

"Or we could stay here…" The man offered as Legolas shook his head firmly.

"No, perhaps tonight. Let us just go."

It was not a long walk to reach Thranduil's halls. Grabbing Aragorn's hand Legolas led the way inside until they reached an open door. Knocking until a gentle voice called for them to enter.

Aragorn gasped softly as he beheld Legolas' mother. Elanie had the lightest brown hair he had ever seen and the same blue eyes that he had stared in only moments ago as he held Legolas. She was not as tall as Legolas and her husband, Thranduil. Her gentleness shone forth as she positively beamed at him and came forward first to embrace her son and then turned to smile at him.

"Naneth, meet Aragorn, my husband." Legolas stood back as she moved forward, her keen eyes taking in Aragorn's appearance.

"It is such a pleasure for us to finally meet, Aragorn. I am sorry I asked Legolas to wait until you were ready. I wished for us to meet sooner for you mean much to my dear son. My name is Elanie, but you may call me mother, or Naneth, or whatever you wish." She took his hands as she smiled at him. "Such happiness I see in you and so many things have happened since you came upon these shores. Many things you are still curious about. Feel free to ask me anything."

"I will if I can think of the questions that have long flooded my mind," the man softly replied, inclining his head. She turned back to Legolas and some unspoken words passed between them as Aragorn gave a low groan as the child gave a painful kick. Both elves started and they turned to him.

Legolas' eyes sought Aragorn's nearly immediately while Elanie asked. "What is the matter?"

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Aragorn tried to smile as he said. "I think our child is awake." Elanie stood back to give up her place to Legolas at which her son hesitated until she said.

"Come here and calm your child, Legolas. Aragorn should not have to go through this alone." This made Aragorn laugh as the elf turned a bright shade of red to the very tips of his ears. Grumbling softly Legolas made his way over to Aragorn.

Soon the child was calm again and Aragorn finally learned about Legolas and even some things the elf wanted to remain hidden. A knock on the door had Elanie calling to enter. Aragorn gave a loud scream as Neya entered. The maid gave him a smile as she said. "So it seems they have found you. But if I cannot have Legolas, you cannot have him either."

As Legolas rose she rushed to him with a knife. Trying to knock the blade aside they struggled. Elanie's scream rose as Legolas finally knocked her aside and the guards rushed in to take a hold of Neya. Aragorn's heart seemed to cease beating as he saw Legolas sink to the ground, holding a hand to his right side, where blood streaked his shirt red.

As Aragorn caught the elf Legolas gave him a last smile before giving into unconsciousness as Elanie screamed for Elrond to come.

**Cliffy. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you want to see. **


	11. Within the mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Drama ahead. Let's begin. **

When Aragorn opened his eyes once more he sighed. The scene remained the same, his Legolas lying in bed. Bandages covering his chest, while the prince himself looked pale, as pale as the sheets. The only signs of life was the rise and fall of his beloved's chest, and the fact Aragorn felt it in his own soul.

He reached out to grasp the hand that lay on the bed again and ran his other hand through his own hair. He did not care how he looked or how much his back hurt simply from sitting in the same position for hours; he only cared if Legolas would wake again. He could only dimly remember the events after the elf had been stabbed.

He only had eyes for Legolas even when the commotion around him came to a peak. He remembered Neya had been taken away to see the Valar. He could still see the anguish on Elrond's face when the half elf arrived to see Legolas. By then his husband had already been unconscious long enough for Aragorn to be worried, as he pressed his cloak to the wound.

He felt the babe turn within, as his eyes once more rested upon Legolas' face. He resisted the urge to shake his beloved to wake him, knowing it was to no avail. He released Legolas' hand and leaned back against the seat, hoping to be released from his pain.

Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes and fell down his cheeks. He had seen the grief it had brought Thranduil and Elanie when they had been here earlier but he could not cry himself. Now to see Legolas lying so still was too much for him, but he wiped the tears away angrily. The feeling of being numb was replaced by the brute reality and he felt hatred well up within him at Neya.

He did not respond when the door was opened and somebody stepped into the room. The next moment Aragorn started when a soft hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to find Elrond looked down at him. "Is everything well, my son?" Elrond's voice was quiet and radiated calm as Aragorn sighed and answered, more harshly then he intended.

"How can everything be well? Legolas is lying there, dying. I feel hurt and betrayed. I thought we had left behind people could hurt us. But I was wrong and my…" He paused taking a deep breath.

"Your what, Estel?" Elrond asked patiently, taking a moment to look at Legolas. Aragorn felt his anger leave him as he once more faced the cold reality and softly said.

"I am unaccustomed to sitting this long and my back is starting to hurt. I know I should get up and walk around but I cannot leave Legolas."

There was a soft tremor in his voice until he felt a gentle nudge in his shoulder as Elrond moved behind him. "Think you can sit upon the floor so I have easier access to where the pain is located." The man moved to sit upon the floor as Elrond took the chair. "I would have lectured you about the fact you should eat and sleep but I think I need not do such things." The gentle movements made Aragorn sleepy. He shook his head to keep awake.

"I do not wish to leave Legolas' side but I thought you would have sent Elrohir, Elladan or Glorfindel to check up on me long ago." Aragorn looked up to meet his father's amused gaze.

"I could have but I thought it might be wise to check upon you myself. How long have the backaches been going on?"

Aragorn started when Elrond touched his shoulder to help him to lean back. "About every night. But it depends how much I do during the day." Aragorn answered slowly as Elrond's hands settled in a slow massaging motion on his shoulders.

"Your body is not accustomed to being pregnant. It would make sense for you to be more sensitive to these pains. Do you know how far along you are?"

"I think perhaps four months." The man guessed. He looked back at the still figure of Legolas lying on the bed before he made a move to rise. Elrond's hands on his shoulders kept him seated.

"Where are you going, Estel?" The elf lord asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." The man offered slightly self-conscious.

Elrond allowed him to get up and after a few short moments Aragorn found himself staring in the mirror. He splashed some water on his face, cursing the dark circles underneath his eyes. He could feel Elrond's worry for him as his father waited patiently in the room where Legolas was still in a state of oblivion.

He took a deep breath before walking back into the room. He found the chair Elrond had occupied earlier, empty. As his father stepped in behind him, one hand coming to rest upon his stomach. "Estel, focus and match your breathing with mine." Elrond's instruction struck Aragorn as strange but he knew better to argue with the ancient elf.

He locked his eyes with his father's and tried to match his breathing with Elrond. He groaned as a soaring pain cut through his soul. Elrond held him upright as he would have collapsed. "Legolas is letting go." Aragorn blinked through tears as he looked once more to Elrond.

"Yes, he is. I need you to call him back, Estel. Call him back for you and your child."

Aragorn straightened and said in a raspy voice. "I do not know how. Where he lingers I know not. I can only release him." The man's voice broke as Elrond cupped his chin to make Aragorn look at him.

"You cannot allow him to go. If he dies, so will you and your child. Will you allow it to happen?" The half elf's voice was firm.

"I do not know how to continue without him. There is no need for me to survive now. I will bring my child into the world, but it shall be filled with darkness for my world is dark without Legolas." Aragorn felt his own strength wane as he swayed.

Elrond's hold on him tightened as the healer called him back. "Estel, focus, stay with me. Legolas is calling upon your strength, he wishes to return. His will is to live. Be there for him. The fight shall be long but you cannot give in." Elrond's voice grew desperate as Aragorn gave him a weak smile.

"I do not have the strength I once did, Ada. This child is depending on me but I am not as strong as an elf."

"Then I shall give you mine." Aragorn's breathing caught in his throat as he felt an immense strength flow into him. His vision seemed to clear and he felt he did not have to fight for each breath. He watched as bands of sweat appeared on Elrond's forehead but still his father kept him upright.

"Ada?" He asked softly.

"I am fine, Estel. I have done this before. Go ahead, call Legolas back. If your strength is not enough there are other people here as well." Elrond pushed him down on a chair, Aragorn at once grasped Legolas' hand.

He felt the tapping into his own strength almost immediately. All sounds around him dimmed as he focused upon their bond. He felt the thread connecting him to their child. He felt Legolas slipping from him and he focused harder, trying to keep the elf by his side and not allow him to slip into Mandos' waiting arms.

He could feel Legolas' desire to return but found the elf could not. He was too weak to even attempt at such a thing. Keeping the tears from falling he reached out mentally to try to get Legolas to communicate with him. He found the elven mind tightly locked as Legolas kept the pain inside, not wishing to share it with Aragorn.

Aragorn allowed a tired groan to escape him as he began to try and find a way to enter. He tried with soothing words but when the elf did not budge he tried to command Legolas to open his mind. After a while of endless trying he opened his eyes, feeling exhaustion creep up on him.

He blinked when he found a blanket was tightly wrapped around his shoulders and Elrohir was sitting beside him while Elladan was sitting opposite him, next to Legolas. By the grey shadows dancing on his eldest brother's face he realized Elladan had been trying the same thing. Elrohir's arm was loosely draped across his shoulders and Aragorn found his brother's watchful eyes were darting back from him to Elladan.

"He will not allow us to enter." Elladan said eventually, leaning back in his chair. "He does not respond to anything I offer him." Aragorn rubbed at his eyes before settling his gaze once more upon Legolas' face.

"Perhaps if we tried from two sides. He cannot keep both Elladan and you out, Estel. And you know him better then anybody else." Elrohir offered.

"Our strength does not extend that far, Ro. We would require help." Elladan shivered slightly. There was a soft knock on the door as Glorfindel entered. The elf carried a tray of food as he closed the door behind them.

"No luck?" Glorfindel asked, setting the tray down. Both Aragorn and Elladan made a move for the food on it.

"They say Legolas will not allow them to enter." Elrohir answered. He watched with satisfaction as both his brothers were eating.

"What do you mean will not allowing them to enter?" Glorfindel sat down beside Elladan.

"His mind is closed very tightly and it seems no matter what we try, we cannot enter." Aragorn leaned back with a soft sigh as Elrohir drew him closer.

"Perhaps with our combined strength we can try again." Glorfindel offered, looking at Legolas thoughtfully. "I cannot try again. I am too weary." Aragorn offered softly, leaning against Elrohir.

"Perhaps we can aid you. It would be the best solution if you were to try it. You know Legolas best and he would probably allow you in…." Elladan began when Glorfindel cut in.

"It could be dangerous for the child. Allow Estel to rest and then we shall see what we will do." Elrohir nodded as he met Elladan's gaze.

Minutes ticked by and Aragorn felt a growing loss. He steadied himself, earning him a confused look from Elrohir. "We need to act now. I fear Legolas is letting go." He felt Elrohir's hand upon his back as the elf allowed him to lean forward.

"You are not too tired then, Estel?" Glorfindel raised the question while he did the same with Elladan.

"I will be fine. There is no other way." Aragorn argued as they both took Legolas' hands. He soon found himself deep within Legolas' mind as Elrohir guided him. The elf accepted him completely this time but Aragorn found Elrohir's strength disappearing. _"Legolas, what are you doing?" _He softly asked, knowing the elf would hear him.

"_I will accept your help but not that of Elrohir. I do not have the strength to accept you both." _Aragorn heard Legolas' thoughts whirl in his own mind.

"_Then what do I need to do?" _ Aragorn felt determined to help Legolas.

"_Give me your strength. Trust the others to keep you safe." _The request was unusual but Aragorn found his strength flowing away from him at that moment. Taking a deep breath he plummeted forward into darkness.

A soft hand was stroking his back as he blinked into the golden light of the candle. He was still sitting in the same spot but his muscles were cramped up and his mouth had gone dry. Glorfindel was sitting in front of him, holding up the candle while Elrohir was stroking his back.

"Water." Aragorn hoarsely asked, looking around and groaning softly when he saw Elladan lying asleep on the couch. Elrond was tending to his oldest son but turned when he heard Aragorn's voice.

The hot cup of tea was refreshing when Aragorn took small sips. He met Elrohir's concerned eyes as the elf explained. "Both you and Dan fainted while Legolas began to take deeper breaths. I could no longer call you back nor could Glorfindel. We did not dare to move you even when you remained upright through only sheer will."

"My…child..." Aragorn croaked softly as Glorfindel answered. "Is well. It was all Elrohir could do. But he has kept your child safe from harm. You need not worry." Aragorn looked past Glorfindel to see Legolas had turned to his side. Elrond came to stand behind Glorfindel and the golden warrior looked up at his lord. Some silent communication passed between them and Glorfindel relinquish his place to Elrond.

"Legolas will live but I do not know when he shall wake up." Elrond answered, helping Aragorn to stand together with Elrohir. The man swayed and took a tight hold of Elrohir's arm, as father and son guided him to the empty space on the bed beside Legolas.

"Sleep, Estel. It is safe now." Elrond said stroking his hair as Aragorn gave into his exhaustion, knowing Legolas was only a touch away.

**Hope you liked it. Please send some ideas and review. **


	12. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I need names and gender for the baby. Aragorn suffers from mood swings. Let's begin. **

Aragorn frowned as he struggled back to awareness. There was something different, but what it was he knew not. He opened his eyes and blinked at the light of the candles in the room. He had been asleep for hours, so it seemed, and immediately his gaze shifted to Legolas. The elf still lay in the same position he had been in for days. But the wound bled no more for the bandages remained white and Aragorn was glad for a moment for the small change.

He shifted slowly and froze when a hand on his stomach seemed to stop him from moving. He wanted to snap at the person in the room to remove his hand, before he realized he had been all alone with Legolas. But this could not be? Legolas could not have moved his hand. His gaze finally travelled down to discover the truth, it had indeed been Legolas.

But the elven eyes remained closed and only the hand rested heavily on his stomach where the elf's child grew. Aragorn briefly wondered if it had taken Legolas every ounce of strength just to move his hand. He took his beloved's hand in his own and kissed the knuckles, saying. "Come back to me, Legolas. I need you as does our child." The elf remained still and Aragorn tucked the hand back under the blankets.

He slowly crawled out of the bed, taking a moment to stretch. He cast another look at Legolas before he walked outside, closing the door softly behind him. Thranduil, who had been waiting in the hallway rose quickly and nodded at Aragorn before walking inside, to watch over Legolas. The man took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face and through his hair, he wished for a change in the elf and while Legolas slowly improved each day it did not seem quick enough for Aragorn.

He walked with brisk steps towards the doors that led outside. "Estel, where are you going?" Elrond's soft voice stopped him.

Aragorn only said, "outside." He took a step to continue but Elrond continued.

"But it is dark outside. Do you not think it is a wise idea to wait until tomorrow?"

Aragorn tensed up slowly before turning to his foster father with a forced smile upon his face. "It is probably a wise idea would there not be a small problem. I do not wish to wait for tomorrow, I wish to go outside right now." Aragorn did not notice his voice rose slightly in anger.

Elrond did not flinch but there was a surprised look in his eyes before the elf took a step forward and asked. "Very well. Shall I ask the twins to accompany you?" It seemed like the wrong thing to say for Aragorn found himself exploding.

"I do not need somebody to baby-sit me! I am more then capable to fend for myself. The only one you should be worrying about is Legolas and yet it seems nobody is doing so."

"We do worry about…" Elrond began as Aragorn cut him off.

"But he is not healing now is he? He is lying there near death and here I walk around. I do not wish to rest or sleep I am just asking you to do your duty as a healer and to heal my husband." The next moment the man blew past the now stunned Elrond and rushed outside, leaving the door open in his wake.

Not only Elrond stared after Aragorn in surprise but Gandalf as well as the wizard walked down the steps. "You should not feel pained because of his words, he did not mean them. He is worried about Legolas, Elrond. Do not allow it to affect you. I will go fetch him."

Gandalf rested a hand upon Elrond's shoulder as the elf regarded him with a sad look. "I thought we did the right thing in caring for him, but it seems I have been wrong…."

"You have not been wrong, Elrond. Aragorn is pregnant and thus is experiencing mixed emotions. What he needs is somebody to guide him and help him as Legolas has been a constant guide in his life. But when Legolas was wounded it took all of Aragorn's strength to call him back and he is not as strong, or as stable as before. Give him time and he will be well again, and your Estel in time." The wizard gave the elf a stern look before he walked the path Aragorn had taken before.

It did not take him long to find Aragorn as he lit his pipe and whistled a merry tune to announce his presence. Aragorn was hugging himself as the wind blew softly, he had forgotten to take a cloak, but Gandalf suspected he felt bad for saying those things to Elrond. "Aragorn, do you mind if I join you?" Gandalf asked softly, leaning on his staff.

The man only gave a quick nod as Gandalf sank down next to him. Aragorn did not speak and Gandalf waited patiently while he studied the stars. The silence continued until Gandalf glanced to his left to see a sight he had not seen many times in his life. Tears were glittering on Aragorn's cheeks as they fell down upon the man's hands.

"Aragorn?" The wizard called softly as Aragorn's sharp gaze turned to him.

"I do not wish to continue if Legolas is not well by the time I give birth." The man said in a steady voice.

"You cannot abort this babe now, Aragorn. It is too late for that, you know this." Gandalf answered the statement.

Aragorn gave a bitter smile as the man slowly said. "Yes, I know this nor would I want to. I do not feel like I have the strength to be strong at this moment."

Gandalf placed a gentle hand upon the man's shoulder. "You have changed, Aragorn, but you need to allow the people around you to change with it. I know this is not easy to hear, least of all when you really only allowed Legolas to see you as weak. You have been strong and are still, there is not weakness in accepting help."

"But it suffocates me. I was always on my own. It is hard to change within the course of a few months." Aragorn looked out at the stars once more.

"Perhaps discussing this would probably help. You know that shouting or running away is not the best thing." Gandalf added dryly as he watched with satisfaction as Aragorn burned red.

"But it seems they want me not to do what I usually do." The man turned back to Gandalf.

"Because you cannot do what you usually do, Elessar. Things are different. You carry a child now." The wizard explained.

Aragorn only nodded as he stared off into the dark woods surrounding them. "What are you thinking about, Aragorn?" Aragorn did not flinch when Gandalf asked this question and he softly said.

"That I should go back and apologize to Elrond." Aragorn rose with difficulty but Gandalf did not seek to assist him, knowing it would be unwelcome.

At once Aragorn set out for the house. He heard Gandalf's reassuring footsteps behind him and for a moment did not fear the oncoming talk he needed to have with Elrond. He grimaced briefly as he realized how much he had changed since he had left Middle Earth. He had faced countless dark creatures without fear but now he was nervous to speak with the elf that raised him.

He walked inside and at seeing the closed door of Elrond's study he realized his father must still be wide awake. He took a deep breath to compose himself and then softly knocked on the door. He turned back to Gandalf for a moment as the wizard nodded at him before he opened the door to step inside.

A surprised look filtered across Elrond's face as the elven lord rose from his chair by the fire and came forward, but hesitated when Aragorn came forward himself. The man felt a lump rise up in throat as he saw the dark eyes of his father narrow. He took another step forward and sought for the words to apologize while holding up his hand to cut off anything Elrond wanted to say.

"Ada, I wish to apologize for the words I spoke earlier. I should not have spoken to you in such a disrespectful manner. I am sorry but I do not know what had come over me, nor do I know now. I seem to cry more these last few months then I ever did in my life." Aragorn gave a weak attempt at a smile as Elrond's eyes studied him.

He took a step forward as his child gave a soft kick. His hand flew down to his stomach as he held still, waiting for another kick. He frowned as the child kicked against his hand. He could not help but smile until he felt another hand replace his own. His gaze flew up to see Elrond looking at him intensely.

The elven eyes shot down as the child kicked strongly against Elrond's hand. Aragorn could not help but smile himself as he saw the genuine smile that crossed Elrond's face. Elrond's eyes slowly rose back up to settle upon his foster's son face as he spoke. "I have never felt such a connection with a child like this. I arrived too late when Arwen became pregnant and when she bore her child this time I was too busy. I accept your apology, Estel."

As Aragorn arms closed around the taller elf, Elrond enclosed his child in his arms as well. Aragorn gave a low groan when the child gave a particularly painful kick as Elrond retracted immediately. "What is wrong?" The healer asked, intently searching the eyes of the man before him.

"The child is kicking very hard." Aragorn softly gasped. Elrond chuckled softly as he quickly kissed the top of Aragorn's head.

"Oh, Estel, I am glad to see these are merely small things to keep your mind occupied. Save Legolas, but come we shall see to the prince?" Elrond's arms went around his shoulders as the healer guided Aragorn out of the room.

"Ada, Legolas moved his hand this evening. When I awoke it was resting on my stomach."

Elrond turned back to look at Aragorn and Aragorn could see Elrond appeared pleased. "That is a good thing, Estel. It really is. Now come, let us go upstairs." Aragorn found the elf's words puzzling but allowed Elrond to lead him to the room where in the past weeks he had spent far too much time.

Elrond opened the door to push Aragorn inside gently. The man saw Thranduil leaning back in his chair with a brilliant smile on his face as his hand rested reassuringly on Legolas' own hand. Aragorn turned to look back at Elrond to ask why Thranduil appeared so happy but Elrond only gestured for him to turn around.

The next moment when his gaze settled upon Legolas' face he gasped and quickly rushed to the elf's side. Thranduil moved quickly to assist Aragorn as the man grasped his husband's hand to stare into the open blue eyes. Legolas gave him a gentle smile as his knuckles briefly brushed Aragorn's cheek.

Tears came unbidden to the man's eyes as Aragorn found the hope in his heart rekindled. "But how long…?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Legolas.

"Perhaps a quarter of an hour, nothing more. But he has not spoken yet, he has simply been searching for you." Thranduil's soft voice spoke as the King rested a gentle hand upon Aragorn's shoulder.

The elf simply stared at Aragorn as his hand fell back limply upon the bed. Aragorn lifted it to kiss the knuckles again. "I am so glad you are back." Aragorn could only say as Legolas smiled once more.

"Estel…" The only word that passed the lips of his beloved and it was enough to make Aragorn burst into tears.

Legolas frowned until Aragorn laughed through his tears at the elf and the blue eyes darted up to Elrond. The healer bent over to move Legolas gently so there was room available upon the bed for Aragorn to lie down beside his mate.

The elf had shifted to his side as Aragorn still caressed his left hand with his knuckles and caught the other hand to place it upon the swell of his stomach. The stroking of his thumb was the only movement Legolas made as Aragorn could hear the others leaving the room as his mate's eyes drifted closed to sleep once more. He now knew the elf would be safe and had returned to him and their child, and it was enough for him.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	13. An afternoon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: I need gender for the baby and thanks for the reviews by the way. Fluffy warning and a light chapter. Let's begin. **

"That is it. You are doing very well, Legolas. Just a couple more steps and then we will take a rest." Aragorn softly encouraged as he kept a tight grip of Legolas' arm so the elf would not stumble and fall. Legolas hissed softly as an uneasy step nearly resulted in a fall for both he and Aragorn. The blue elven eyes regarded the drawn face of his husband as Legolas stopped and Aragorn said. "Come, only a couple of steps more. Please, Legolas."

It had been three days since the elf had awoken and he had been allowed out of bed for short moments of time in which he practised walking once more. Legolas shook his head and rested some weight on his own two feet, noticing with a knowing look how Aragorn breathed a small sigh of relief. "No, we will not rest now. I am not weary yet…"

He was cut off when Aragorn cried in a mock cheery voice. "Then let us continue." The man wanted to take a step forward but Legolas remained frozen in place.

"Only if you promise me to allow your afternoon to belong to me and you will not plan a thing. I will take care of everything, please?" He saw Aragorn's disappointed look and realized Aragorn had actually planned to take the afternoon off and rest.

His heart clenched as Aragorn forced a smile upon his face and said, "of course. Anything for you."

"I have a surprise for you." Legolas tried to smile himself, as he noticed the weariness behind the grey eyes of the man he loved. Aragorn only gave a tired nod and led Legolas forward.

When Legolas was back in his room he waited for the inevitable knock to come and called for the person to enter. He smiled when the twins entered. Elrohir closed the door behind him after looking to see if nobody was around. "Everything is settled. Does Estel suspect?" Elladan sat down next to Legolas and drew the blond elf to him so Legolas could rest for a little while.

The fair haired elf heaved a big sigh and answered. "No, I wish he did. He seems too tired, but then I should not be surprised when I heard everything he has done for me. I still have a long way to recovery but I fear Aragorn might break before that. He was so tired today; he did not have any time to himself in the past three days. Do you think our plan will work?" Curious blue eyes peered back up into dark ones as Elladan smiled.

"I am positive. Estel will love it. You have been working hard so I am quite sure this will work. Are you ready?" Elrohir helped Legolas up while the former prince nodded and Elladan said. "Then I will go get Estel and bring him to the meeting place. We shall see you there."

They parted ways as Elladan went to Aragorn's room. He knocked on the door softly before frowning when no answer came and he allowed himself in. He was rewarded with the sight of Aragorn sitting cross-legged on the bed holding a pillow in his arms. "Estel, what is the matter?" The older elf softly asked as Aragorn looked up.

"Nothing." The man stubbornly protested.

"This does not seem like nothing, brother of mine." Elladan slowly sat on the bed as Aragorn turned to him. "Damn Legolas, he has planned a full afternoon again. I just wish to spend a quiet afternoon reading with him or talking, but he always seems to find the need to go some place or do something. I cannot keep up this pace, Elladan, as much as it humiliates me to say this but I cannot. I am too weary for such a thing." Aragorn flung the pillow away from and onto the other side of the room.

"Come, please. You will be in for a shock." Elladan held out his hand, but Aragorn simply crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do not wish to see Legolas now." The man said in a pained voice.

"You need to discuss this with him. Come now or I shall carry you." Elladan took the man's hand and gave a soft tug at which Aragorn responded by uncurling himself and following his older brother.

"Where are we going?" He asked after a moment.

"You will see." Elladan simply said as he led Aragorn out of the house and into the concealing woods. It was a short walk but Aragorn felt his head starting to spin as he tried to keep up with the quick strides of the elf. After a moment he leaned against a tree and Elladan came back to wait for him.

After a moment Aragorn felt better and he accepted Elladan's arm around his waist gladly. "I am sorry." The elf murmured softly as Aragorn only nodded while he allowed Elladan to lead him further into the woods. Soon they came to a clearing and Aragorn frowned at seeing Legolas sitting on the forest floor and Elrohir up on a tree branch.

Elladan's arm fell away as Aragorn bowed his head and softly said. "I am sorry but I do not wish to be here. I want to be alone for now. I will seek you out later, Legolas." The man turned to quickly walk away.

Legolas exchanged a quick look with the twin brothers before the wounded elf got up slowly to hurry after Aragorn. "Aragorn? Please wait!" Soon the fast legged elf had caught up with Aragorn and the man turned to Legolas.

"Just allow me to rest, Legolas. You have eternity to see all our friends, must you do it in a week's time?" Aragorn hissed.

Legolas seemed sad as he pulled Aragorn to him while the man tried his best to resist him. "The twins will leave soon for I asked them to help me in my plan."

Aragorn only looked at Legolas as he echoed. "Your plan?"

"Yes, my plan as you will see soon enough if you will come back with me, please? I promise you it will only be us two, uhm, three." The elf gave a shy smile as Aragorn nodded and allowed Legolas to lead him back.

When they got back to the clearing Elrohir had come down from the branch he had been sitting on and he turned to Aragorn to say. "I am glad to see you came back. Please remain for we have spent much time getting everything in order. As Legolas went through much to be here this day. We will leave you then." With those puzzling words the twins left the couple to their own.

Legolas turned to Aragorn smiling as the man only gave a tired shrug as the elf helped him to sit down. Legolas seemed to fuss a little as he walked around the tree to come back with a small basket in his hand. He set it down beside Aragorn and settled himself next to it. The elf met the man's amused gaze as Legolas took out several pieces of fruit and some cheese and bread.

"Did you prepare a picnic?" Aragorn eventually asked.

"Partly." The elf said honestly. "Here taste this. It is goat cheese with honey." He held up a piece of bread for Aragorn as the man took it from Legolas to look at it before taking a quick bite. Legolas had seen the hesitation however and the elf tried to quell the disappointing feeling inside of him.

"Legolas… I…." Aragorn began as Legolas stared at him. The man fell silent as the elf shifted so he was facing Aragorn and the man set the piece of bread down. "The last few weeks have been a blur of feeling hope the first moment and then crushing disappointment the next. I have never been so far from you mentally in these last few days. I am weary and I miss your company at night. I love you and I wish to do everything in my power to change this situation, else I fear this might go entirely the wrong way."

"I know, Aragorn, I know. I felt it too. That is why I arranged for this. I wanted to have a peaceful afternoon with you and to let you know how much I appreciate what you have done for me in these past few weeks." Legolas smiled at him in a way that made Aragorn smile back.

"There is no need to thank me, meleth nin. Has Elrond spoken to you, for usually this is the day he wants me to come by to be examined?"

"There is a reason Elrond has not asked for you to come by, for I asked if he would allow me to examine you. The twins trained me a little bit, but they might do so again on a later date." Legolas blushed for the first time in many months and Aragorn grinned.

"I would be delighted to see in what specific areas the twins trained you." The man eventually purred and Legolas crawled closer.

"Well I heard that sometimes it is needed for the... hmh, patient to be completely naked. There is a lot of touching involved, some including the mouth and I must admit I am feeling hungry."

Aragorn grinned and pushed the food away as Legolas reached him. There was pain layered deep within the blue elven eyes but they sparkled with mischief. The elven lips sound found his and Aragorn leaned into the kiss, moaning the elf's name. When his tunic was tugged up, Aragorn broke the kiss. Legolas smiled sweetly at him and said. "I need to examine you, my darling."

Giving his elf a trusting look Aragorn laid back. Legolas tugged the man's tunic up to expose his stomach and then rested his hand there. The next moment he joined Aragorn on the ground as Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is right, Legolas?" The man asked teasingly.

"Oh, yes, I can feel our child just fine," Legolas did not remove his arm as he cuddled up closer.

"You would not be a good healer. A healer must be detached, and I doubt you could." Aragorn relaxed into the warm embrace.

"There are times when I can be detached, such as now." Legolas pushed himself up to slide his hands around Aragorn's stomach.

The man became sleepy as Legolas pressed softly in the wrong places. Aragorn had to cover up a smile as he heard the elf's soft muttering about why the child did not respond. "Perhaps you should try to press in the places you have not pressed before." Aragorn softly countered as the elf looked down.

"Oh you know better, now do you?" Legolas growled as Aragorn gestured for the elf to settle beside him.

"A quick lesson in the healing arts, my beloved." The healer within Aragorn took over as the man tugged up Legolas' own shirt. Aragorn quickly assessed the situation and softly pressed on Legolas' stomach a few times before he could hurt the elf. The knife wound was not healed yet and Legolas paled.

"Legolas, breathe in deeply." Aragorn's deep voice sounded concerned as the man realized he might have hurt his elf. He felt the movement underneath his hand as Legolas struggled to obey and soon the elf had regained control.

"I think we need to save these examinations for those who are trained in them." Legolas concluded as he got up after tugging his own shirt down as well as Aragorn's.

Aragorn sat up with difficulty before he crawled over to Legolas as the elf settled himself against a tree trunk. Wearily he rested his head in Legolas' lap as the archer looked down in surprise. "Is everything well, Estel?" The question did not catch him off guard as Legolas began to stroke his back.

"No, I am very tired." The man offered as he closed his eyes.

"Then sleep. The twins will be here soon and they will wake you up once they arrive. I will ask Elrohir to examine you." Legolas smiled down as he felt Aragorn relax as the man did not hear the last words of the sentence.

Gentle shaking woke Aragorn up as he noticed somebody had turned him on his back. He opened his eyes to find himself looked at Elladan. The oldest elf smiled at him but pushed him back down when Aragorn tried to sit up. The next moment he was allowed up and quickly sat up, gasping when his head started to spin. "Estel?" Elrohir softly asked, catching hold of him.

"Fine, fine." The man murmured as he got to his feet. The next moment Legolas' hand grabbed his own and Aragorn send a thankful smile his way. "I wish to thank all of you for this very nice afternoon." Aragorn cleared his throat softly as he said this and he was rewarded with smiles all around.

Together they walked back and Aragorn once more counted himself lucky to have such loving family and friends.

**Hope you liked it. Review please. **


	14. An evening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I need ideas so post them because I do not know what to write anymore. Let's begin. Sex at the ending of this chapter. **

Aragorn spread his arms wide in the bed. He rolled first to one side and then slowly to the other side before settling on his back. He groaned when the child kicked and sat up slowly. He looked around the room he had been staying in for the past weeks and frowned. It did not look like his room and he longed for home but Elrond refused to allow them to leave.

He longed for Legolas' arms at night and found the notion ridiculous for Legolas to sleep alone. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he then tugged on his boots before grabbing his sword to walk out of the room.

He crossed the hallways on silent feet and gently knocked upon the closed door. He hopped from one foot to another until the soft voice came that bade him to enter. He opened the door and was rewarded with the sight of Legolas sitting near the fire in a deep conversation with a tall silver haired elf.

The elf rose swiftly as Legolas sat up straighter. Aragorn smiled himself, as he walked forward slowly. "Lord Celeborn." He eventually said as he placed a hand over his heart before extending it in a sweeping gesture. The tall elven lord grasped his hand to smile at him. He led Aragorn to the empty seat next to Legolas as the elven prince shuffled over to make more room.

When Celeborn himself was seated he answered. "Good evening, Estel. Legolas said you were probably sleeping." Aragorn leaned forward slightly as he cast a quick look around the room. "I tried to sleep but found it eluded me this evening." He felt Legolas' hand upon his shoulder as the elf asked. "Perhaps you are not used to sleeping alone?"

"I do sleep easier when you are with me." Aragorn replied, casting a look at Legolas. His elf simply smiled and Aragorn opened his mind slightly. Celeborn and Legolas fell into an easy conversation which Aragorn choose not to follow. He allowed his mind to briefly brush Legolas' and the elven eyes snapped to his own. Their brilliant blue spark reflected in the smile that came to his lips.

Legolas then responded at something Celeborn said. "Yes, I believe you are quite right about that. Gimli does take every chance he can to spent time with Galadriel. It has been a long time since I last saw him." Celeborn's gaze shifted to Aragorn's face as he said, "He did not come to visit you?"

"Gimli did not know about the attack." Aragorn softly answered, bowing his head. "It was better that we did not tell him for I fear the elven maiden's life would have been over, for I am quite sure Gimli would have killed her." Celeborn nodded.

"She will be judged by the Valar for what she has done." The older elf eventually answered and Aragorn felt chills erupt over his body.

"I hope she does not die for what she has done." The man eventually whispered as Legolas looked at him.

"Why do you say such a thing? I thought you hated her for what she has done to you and for injuring me?"

"Yes, I do not like her and I would not know what I would do if I would ever run into her. But hating her, no. Hating is such a big emotion and I can understand why she has done it. She wanted you for herself. Yet it did not give her the right to harm another person. But sometimes it is hard to see when you think you have the right to one person." Aragorn thought for a moment as he answered.

"That is very wise of you, Estel. Hate is an easy emotion to say but to really hate somebody. It overpowers easily and we do not know our boundaries anymore. We justify our actions by calling it hate or love while in truth it is something that can or should never be accepted." Celeborn added.

Legolas had gripped his hand tightly as the elf answered after a moment. "Then you are wiser then me, meleth Nin. But let us not discuss these things now. This time is past us and we shall rejoice in being together once more." Legolas curled on the couch by putting his feet underneath his legs. Aragorn kicked off his boots but knew better then to try and curl up on the couch for he would not be able to rise.

"But you are not yet fully healed, are you Legolas?" Celeborn asked as he took up his glass of wine.

"No, but it is nothing more then a shallow cut now. I will heal soon enough. It is other damage I am worried about." Legolas' reply a little bit tense. Celeborn's sharp eyes rose to bore into the elf sitting opposed him.

"What damage is it that you speak about?"

"Damage done to the soul, and the trust of the one I love most in this world." Legolas stated sadly, casting a quick look at Aragorn. He found the silver eyes peering back up at him in confusion.

"I trust you, you know this." Aragorn said after a moment, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, but we are further apart now then we have ever been before. Mentally as well as physically."

"That is because we have not been able to spend some time with just the two of us without me falling asleep or without people interrupting us. I did not expect Lord Celeborn to be here at this late hour else…." Aragorn quickly swallowed the rest of that sentence as he sent a shy smile at Celeborn.

"Well Elrond said it was to be expected that you would need more sleep. You are carrying a child," Legolas replied hastily. "Sometimes I believe I might be carrying two children when our child is restless." Aragorn said with a gentle smile.

"Twins?" Legolas asked unbelievable, uncurling himself from the couch. The woodland elf looked pale and Celeborn chuckled softly. "But Elrond would have known by now if there were twins, would he not?" Legolas looked from Celeborn to Aragorn.

"Yes, he would have. And Aragorn is not carrying twins." Celeborn said softly, putting his glass down.

"How would you know?" Legolas asked startled, turning to look at Celeborn.

"You can sense it." Celeborn said simply as Legolas turned once more from Celeborn to Aragorn and back again.

"Come here, young prince and I shall show you what to do." Celeborn beckoned Legolas closer as the distraught elf went willingly. Aragorn shook his head as he saw Legolas hesitated slightly before the elf sank down near Aragorn's legs.

The prince was still shaking his head and saying softly. "Twins?"

"Legolas, I am not carrying twins!" Aragorn responded, placing a fond hand on the fair haired elf before him. Legolas turned quickly to look at him and after a moment the elf calmed down, sending a comfortable smile Aragorn's way. "I am sorry; I was imagining little Elrohirs and Elladans." The elf responded lightly, causing Aragorn to laugh loudly.

"Surely my grandsons are not that bad." Celeborn's soft comment made them both realize the elven lord was still sitting in the room.

"No, they are not. They are nice but very energetic, and to have twins, well it would be very hard." Aragorn answered with a fond smile when he thought about his foster brothers.

"Then it is settled. I will leave you two on your own then for I can hear my wife calling for me already. I have lingered too long. A good night, Legolas, Estel." Legolas closed and locked the door after Celeborn walked out.

Aragorn remained seated on the couch until Legolas extended his hand and soon the man was pulled to his feet. "So what was the reason of your coming?" Legolas asked, resting two hands upon the man's shoulders.

Aragorn hesitated slightly before seeing the honest look he knew so well in Legolas and softly said. "I was thinking about how long it has been since I last touched you or when you touched me. I long for you." He felt very self conscious as he looked upon Legolas.

"I do not see why we should not share a bed together again." The elf said smiling as Aragorn shook his head and said in a strangled voice.

"No, I mean I desire you. I want for you to make love to me, or me to you, it does not matter."

"You mean you came here because you are…" Legolas felt a smile threaten to break out on his face. When Aragorn nodded the elf smiled happily and kissed the man, trying to lean into the touch. Aragorn broke away when he found he could come no closer to Legolas and he looked down.

"This is not working." He finally answered, running a hand through his hair.

"Then we will make it work." Legolas simply answered, catching Aragorn off guard when he moved behind the man to gently kiss his neck. "You are too big to do this the old fashion way." The elf purred into Aragorn's ear, feeling the man shudder against him as Legolas' fingers quickly unbuttoned the sleeping shirt.

When the clothing fell away Legolas smiled to say. "You look stunning." His hands ran over the heated skin as Aragorn closed his eyes until the elven lips kissed his own. He moved his head to the side to gain better access to Legolas' mouth and to drive his tongue deep within his lover's mouth.

The next moment he cried out as he was lifted off his feet and Legolas carried him to the bed, dumping him upon the covers. The elf gave him one last smile before joining him upon the bed, pulling Aragorn towards him. Legolas' hand ran over his chest as the elf moved his head down to suck upon an exposed nipple, causing Aragorn to cry out as ecstasy swept through him.

Using the time to pull at his elf's clothing he was helped when Legolas stopped his blissful ministrations. The candlelight cast a gentle shadow over the pale face as Legolas waited patiently until the clothing was removed. Aragorn simply dumped it on a heap on the floor before hurrying to turn back to Legolas, feeling his desire being fuelled by Legolas' own.

He lunged for the elf and Legolas laughed softly as he caught Aragorn, both of them landing on the bed. "There is something very intoxication about seeing you swelling with child." The elf whispered huskily as Aragorn took the moment to gently lick and kiss the pointy ears.

Gently tugging at Aragorn's loose trousers Legolas found Aragorn's reflexes were still quick as the man pinned him underneath him. "Not yet!" His husband panted as he rolled to the side.

"Estel, need I remind you this will not go the normal way?" Legolas said softly, his hand gently tugging on Aragorn's pants again.

"But… I…" The man stammered.

"No need to worry for I shall take excellent care of you as I have done in the past, and as I know you will do for me." The next minutes were a heaven and hell for Aragorn as Legolas brought him to such a height only to make him crazy by denying him to touch him.

Finally Aragorn closed his eyes as he finally relaxed and Legolas collapsed beside him. They both lay panting for a while as Legolas drew the blankets over them both. The elven arms soon surrounded him and Aragorn opened his eyes to smile at the elf beside him. "I love you." He said, placing a tender kiss on Legolas' lips.

"I know, Melme, I love you too." Legolas smiled at him and finally Aragorn succumbed to sleep as Legolas placed a gentle hand upon the man's stomach, feeling his child settle down he whispered. "I really do hope we are not having twins, but we will see. We will see."

**So what do you think? Please review and please send some ideas. **


	15. Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is another chapter, drama ahead. Let's begin. **

"Estel, breathe through it." Legolas softly encouraged as he once more gathered his husband to him. Aragorn gave a low cry as his back arched when another contraction rushed through him and even rippled their bond, leaving Legolas shuddering.

Legolas took the cloth out of the basin once more and bathed Aragorn's forehead with the cool water. He tried to keep his voice light even as his heart clenched when Aragorn tossed his head searching to escape the pain.

"Make it stop, Legolas. Make it go away." The once proud man pleaded as dull eyes settled on Legolas' face.

Forcing a smile to his lips Legolas nodded at him and said. "I will try, meleth nin. I promise, I will try," Gently easing Aragorn back down to the bed, Legolas took a moment to force calm upon the distressed human. He did not wish to leave Aragorn but he needed to find Elrond and soon.

The next moment he felt Elladan's touch on his shoulder briefly as the elf sank down next to Aragorn. Legolas watched as Aragorn grabbed Elladan's hand tightly even as his teeth clenched together. His eyes sought out Legolas and the prince smiled a relieved smile at him. "I will not be long, Estel. I promise you."

At Aragorn's brief nod, Legolas left the room. He took a moment to gather his thoughts in the hallway. At first the prospect of soon having their child in their arms excited them but as the hours advanced and the birth did not, Legolas grew worried as Aragon grew wearier.

The man could barely keep his strength up and Legolas could feel the pain only increasing. He opened his eyes when he felt a firm hand upon his shoulder. Elrohir looked at him, dark eyebrows meeting in worried lines. "Is Estel…?" The former Imlandris elf asked as Legolas shook his head. "No, not nearly enough, Elladan is with him but I am growing worried. Estel is growing wearier as the hours proceed and still there is not any process. He is in a lot of pain and…"

The next moment strong arms surrounded him and Legolas rested his head for a moment on Elrohir's shoulder, drawing in the strength the other elf had to offer. His shoulders shook with hidden sobs as he choked out. "I am so very afraid of losing him. Without Aragorn, I cannot live."

"You will not lose Estel. He is not going to die, Legolas. Atar and we shall not allow it to happen." Elrohir's voice was soft and calm as the young healer explained. "Of course this is hard on him. His body is not equipped for giving birth even if the Valar altered it. But we will not allow Estel or your child to die."

Legolas allowed the elf to pour strength in him a while longer. He felt calm wash over his soul as the words registered. "What if the child is not born in the normal way? I mean, Aragorn cannot probably give birth like woman do."

"Atar will cut the child from him. It will be relatively safer then giving birth like woman do." They both startled when Aragorn's hoarse cry came from the room within. Legolas felt fear well up within him as he rushed back. He only had to cast a look at Aragorn to see the man had gone pale and tears were streaming down his cheeks as he did his best to bear the pain.

Elladan was speaking in a soft and reassuring tone to him while Aragorn still clutched tightly to his hand. The elf bore it without it showing in his face only intent on calming his younger brother.

Approaching the bed Legolas felt, rather then saw Elrohir leave the room. Aragorn's eyes once more settled on his face and Legolas felt his heart break at seeing the man bear such pain. He dropped down next to Aragorn and turned to Elladan as the older twin asked. "Shall we walk a little, Estel? It might make you feel better."

Aragorn only gave a defeated nod and with the combined strength of both Elladan and Legolas was soon standing on his feet. They walked around the room for a little while but each time Aragorn tensed when a contraction came and went, trying not to cry out. "Why is the pain more intense then with females?" Legolas eventually asked as he felt the touch of Aragorn's soul on his.

"Because Estel is not a female and therefore lacks the necessary passage to deliver this child. As the Valar altered his body, it will take more force for the child to be delivered. Thus there is more pain." Elladan took a flask of water and placed it at Aragorn's lips, gently watching the man drink.

"Thank you." Aragorn whispered, taking Legolas' hand in his own. It was the first words he had spoken in hours and Legolas smiled in relief.

Quick footsteps came their way and Aragorn once more grabbed the elven hands tightly as he tried his best not to cry out. But it was to no avail as the words spilled from his lips as he pleaded. "Please, Legolas, make it stop…." The next moment the man's knees buckled and both elves worked with quick reflexes to catch Aragorn.

"Ada!" Elladan quickly shouted as they helped Aragorn onto the bed, the man's breathing becoming shallower and shallower as blood ran down his legs.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called desperately as he once more grasped the man's hand. The next moment Elrond came running in. He only cast one look at Aragorn before he quickly gave some orders. Elladan moved away as Elrohir came into the room.

"Legolas, please move away." Elrond asked softly as the prince looked at him unbelievably before moving behind Aragorn and piled the man's head in his lap.

"What are you going to do?" Legolas asked fearfully as Elrond quickly examined Aragorn as the man whimpered painfully.

"To cut the child from him and stop the bleeding. Aragorn will die if he gives birth the normal way." Elrond only said as he leaned over his foster child to rouse him. Aragorn opened dull eyes as he tried to rise but was too weak to do so. "Estel, I want you to focus on Legolas. Legolas, keep him awake. Tell me the moment he weakens."

"Are you not going to give him something to drive away the pain?" Legolas asked as he noticed how Aragorn tensed as Elrond turned to accept something from Elrohir.

"No, he is not strong enough for me to drug him. Let him bit down on this." Elrond gave Legolas a piece of cloth as Aragorn arched his back only to be pressed down as both Legolas and Elrohir held him down.

Turning back to Aragorn, Legolas soon felt the man's strong grasp upon his soul as Aragorn drew in his strength and comfort to flee the pain. He noticed how Aragorn tensed when the man saw the knife. Only by Elrohir's quick reassurance did Aragorn allow himself to be distracted.

"Estel, what will the child look like?" Legolas quickly asked, watching as Aragorn turned his head to look at him. "Come, meleth, speak to me."

"Blond hair, blue eyed…it will be a …girl…" The man began to answer in between gasps as Elrond and Elladan worked together to deliver the child.

"Good, Estel, you are doing great." Elrond called out softly as Legolas once more drew Aragorn's attention to him. The man struggled to keep his eyes open and Legolas prayed silently to every Valar that he ever knew. _"Please allow him to live. Do not bless me with child but take my love away, you cannot be that cruel. I ask for nothing more, seas for everything I have ever done for Middle Earth and what Aragorn has meant for this world. Allow him to live." _

He allowed the man to draw on his strength even as he himself became wearier. There was a haze in front of his eyes as he dimly heard the cries of a newborn child pierce his ears. He blinked when a light suddenly appeared in the room and it seemed he was drawn back and before his eyes Varda appeared. He only heard her voice in his head.

"_I am the Valar of life, and life I have granted to thy both. Death does not grace the undying lands and nor shall it do now. Have faith, Legolas, son of Thranduil, for we do not bless our champions idly only to take it away. Have hope, Estel, son of Elrond, for you shall live," _

With a loud gasp Legolas was back in the room. Aragorn had gripped the sheets tightly as Elrohir stepped forward to hand Legolas a wailing bundle. Taking his child from Elrohir he only watched as Aragorn nodded while the man still tried to fight the pain. Elrohir bent over him to place a cup at Aragorn's lips to help him drink.

The scent of herbs filled the air as Legolas finally looked down at the child wiggling in his arms. He was not prepared for the rush of emotions and love he felt at the sight of the small infant. The child peered back up at him with dark silver eyes that resembled Aragorn's. Gently pointed ears gave it away as a half elven child. Legolas felt all his worries disappear as he smiled down.

He had never seen such an innocent face as he did on his own child. He did not care how foolish he looked as tears gathered in his eyes while he grinned. "Mea govannen, hên nin, (well met, my child)" He softly spoke. He was unaware of the commotion around him until a startled cry brought him back to the present.

He looked up as Aragorn tossed from the right to the left as the man finally relaxed with a soft moan. Legolas could feel the power that was at work in the room as the former king finally relaxed. Sinking down on the bed beside his mate, he watched as both brothers stepped back with wonder in their face while Elrond smiled wearily. "Estel shall live."

"But how is this possible, Atar?" Elladan choked out as his father's gaze settled upon his eldest son.

"The Valar have decided to aid us. It will take time but Estel shall recover." Elrond gently took a blanket to cover Aragorn as he stroked the ruffled locks of his foster son. Elrond then bent over to whisper words Legolas did not hear and the man began to wake with another low moan.

"Aragorn?" Legolas softly called as the silver eyes opened. They were dull and Legolas lowered himself so Aragorn could see him without straining himself.

"The child?" The man croaked one hand touching his now empty stomach.

"Here she is. We have a daughter, Estel. You have given me a daughter." Legolas laughed softly as he held out their child for Aragorn to see. With the help from Elrond, Aragorn was lifted in a sitting position. The man grimaced as another wave of pain passed through him but curious eyes looking down at the child Legolas held in his arms.

The smile that lit his face was deemed worth the pain as the man reached out to brush his daughter's cheek with one finger. "She is beautiful." The man whispered as he looked up to meet loved blue eyes above their child.

"As is her Ada." Legolas softly answered, smiling shyly before pressing a loving kiss to Aragorn's lips. The man only gave a tired nod but shook his head as Legolas try to pass the child into his arms.

"Nay, I will drop her. My arms do not know any strength at the moment." Aragorn looked to Elrond as the elven lord nodded.

"Then sleep, Estel. I will keep watch." The ancient healer smiled down at him as Aragorn lay down. He smiled drowsily as Legolas rested his head against his shoulder while making soft noises to their child. The man then fell into an easy sleep, knowing their daughter had finally arrived.

**Hope you liked it. I need names and please review. **


	16. Our daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I have settled on a name. I am not sure if I translated it right but if I did not then let me know. Let's begin. **

"Ah, my beautiful girl," Aragorn crooned smiling to the small child. He had turned on his side and he was currently gently stroking the soft blond hair as his hand slipped down to the gently pointed ear. The child shuddered as her eyes shifted to his own and Aragorn felt a smile tug at his lips once more.

"I seem to have made myself a rival." Legolas' gentle voice came and Aragorn's eyes rose to meet the amused blue eyes of his husband as Legolas stood in the doorway.

Legolas was dressed in a silver long tunic as the elf held a pitcher of water while the child gave a soft cry. The elf came forward to give Aragorn a startling smile. "It seems by creating this child with you, you have fallen in love with her. Not that I can blame you. She is quite beautiful and she will only gain more when she grows up."

Legolas sat on the edge of the bed and placed the pitcher on the table besides the bed. He then gently touched Aragorn's hair and stroked it away from the man's face as he asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I am alright. The wound does not really pain me save when I move but my strength is returning. I have tried to sit up but the pillow kept falling off the bed so I stopped doing that." Aragorn shot him a playful smile as Legolas leaned in to kiss him.

"I assume I do not need to ask you how you are feeling mentally, because it looks like you are happy." He received a nod from Aragorn as he gave the man a glass of water which Aragorn drained quickly. He gave the glass back to Legolas as the elf helped him to sit up.

When Aragorn was seated comfortably, Legolas gently picked up their daughter and asked. "Are you ready?" At Aragorn's eager nod the elf laughed and sat down on the bed again while passing their daughter to Aragorn.

He helped Aragorn to hold her steady as the man took a deep breath to steady himself. He then leaned back against the headboard and watched as Aragorn interacted with her for a few minutes before he said. "Shall we discuss names, meleth?"

"Sure. What do you think of Ancalimë?" The man asked softly, looking up for a moment. Legolas raised an eyebrow and answered. "Angel? It would fit of course."

A knock on the door interrupted them and both looked up to see Elrond sticking his head inside. The healer smiled when he saw them and walked inside on soft feet. "Feeling better, Estel?" He asked as Aragorn nodded.

"Look at her, Ada. Is she not the most beautiful child upon this earth?" The man asked as Elrond took a shirt from the hanger and checked the bandages that surrounded Aragorn's midsection.

"Yes, Estel, she is." Elrond answered meekly. He looked at the child safely tucked in Aragorn's arms. The elven lord sat down on the bed as well and took his first granddaughter gently from Aragorn. He gazed down at her thoughtfully and for a few moments Aragorn was content to lie in Legolas' embrace.

"Ada, can I have her back now?" The man eventually asked, betraying his need to protect his little one.

Elrond looked back up and nodded while handing her back to Aragorn. "Of course, ion nin. Have you two settled on a name yet?" He watched as Aragorn exchanged a smile with Legolas before the elf answered.

"Yes, we have. We have decided to name our daughter Ancalimë." The child gave a soft yawn and it caused Aragorn to look down. He then looked back to meet his father's gaze as Elrond gazed back at his foster son thoughtfully.

"That is a well chosen name. There is a guest here who has come to see the both of you." Elrond rose as Aragorn asked. "Who is it, Ada?"

"Gimli, son of Gloin has requested to see you…." Elrond paused as he watched Legolas nod. "Then I will send him in and I will have some tea ready for you to drink, Aragorn. It will help with the pain."

The man shifted uncomfortable as he stuttered out, remembering the earlier times he had drunk that particular tea. "There is no pain, Atar."

Elrond turned back to look at his child as he smiled gently, raising an eyebrow. "There will be later, little one and you will beg for the tea. You will drink it, Aragorn or I shall be forced to make a scene in front of your newborn and Gimli, I hardly doubt you will want that."

Aragorn deflated with a long drawn out sigh and answered. "Very well then, I will drink the tea but if I get sick because of it, it shall be your fault."

"I will take full blame then, Estel." Elrond replied with a last fond smile at his foster son before he closed the door behind him. Aragorn then looked to Legolas to watch as the elf gave him a wink and slid down next to him to wrap his arms around him.

"You know, I have not even received a kiss from you since our daughter was born. You do not find me attractive anymore?" The man pouted as Legolas smiled shyly.

"Oh, I find you very attractive holding a child like this. I always found you attractive even when you had a big belly." The elf answered softly, pushing Aragorn's hair out of his eyes before continuing. "You were even attractive when you were covered in blood at the battle of Helms Deep. It took all of my strength to keep myself from dragging you off to a dark corner and…."

With those words Legolas gently began placing feather light kisses on Aragorn's lips, drawing away the moment Aragorn responded. Legolas drew away slightly to see Aragorn's flustered eyes lock into his own and then placed his mouth over Aragorn's lips again, thrusting his tongue deep within Aragorn's mouth.

The man responded immediately until a gruff voice filled with amusement caused them to break apart. "Well it is no wonder that you two had a child, if you are at it already hours after this wee one was born."

Aragorn sat up a bit straighter while Legolas took Ancalimë from him. Aragorn blushed as he met Elrond's gaze. The elven prince quickly walked over to Gimli while he sank down upon one knee to present his child to Gimli. Aragorn gave a low groan as he tried to sit up straighter and fire exploded in his stomach.

He doubled over and felt tears string his eyes while his breathing came in shorter gasps. An arm went around his shoulder as Elrond gently helped him to settle back down. "Easy, Estel, You overexert yourself. You cannot get out of bed yet, or sit up that straight. We had to cut the child from you barely 12 hours ago."

Elrond pressed a hand against the bandages to check if the wound had reopened. "You are lucky, ion nin. But come; let's get you to lie down again." Aragorn struggled against the stronger half elf but when Elrond sat down next to him and rested a calming hand upon his chest, the man stopped struggling.

He instead rolled to his side but Elrond merely rolled him back. Once more Aragorn rolled to his side to try to block out his father but once more Elrond rolled him back. The elven lord sighed softly as he saw the tears in Aragorn's eyes and brushed them away patiently.

"Estel nin, stop fighting me, please. I know it is hard but if you obey me now and take it easy, then soon you will be up and about once again. Or I shall be forced to drug you." Elrond looked down sternly and Aragorn rolled on his side, facing his father.

He began to feel the slightest twitches of pain and realized the pain draught Elrond had given him was beginning to fade away. He bit down hard upon his lip but knew that soon the pain would be too much to bear. Elrond gently caressed his hair, the motion calming Aragorn down.

"Are you in pain?" Elrond asked softly, leaning close so they would not alarm Legolas who was chatting with Gimli. Aragorn looked up before he shook his head.

"Estel, you are sweating. I think it is best you get some sleep." Elrond began to walk away as the pain became more intense. Reaching out, Aragorn grasped the sleeve and his father turned back to him in a hurry.

"Hurts," Aragorn choked out the single word as Elrond drew him into his arms while the man began to shake. He held fast to his father's tunic as the elven lord rocked gently. "Legolas or Gimli, bring me the tea standing on the table, please."

Both friends looked up at the request and Elrond could see the darkening of blue eyes as Legolas seemed to debate whether holding his daughter or holding Aragorn was what he wanted more. Gimli reacted quicker and brought the tea, settling it into Elrond's empty hand.

"Is he alright?" The dwarf asked concerned, looking down at Aragorn's curled up form, half lying in Elrond's lap. Holding Aragorn steady with one hand and placing the mug at the man's lips, Elrond waited until Aragorn held the cup with one hand himself before he tilted it slightly.

When the cup was drained, Aragorn gave a tired sigh as Elrond helped to settle him back against the pillows. "It will work soon. Sleep for now."

Legolas had joined them on the bed and Gimli drew the blanket over Aragorn. "He will be alright, Gimli. It is the wound that pains him." Elrond softly said as he watched Aragorn's eyes drifted shut.

"Wound?" Gimli asked baffled at which Legolas answered, his voice unsteady. "The child was cut from his belly for he would have bled to death if he had tried to give birth. The Valar themselves aided him but Aragorn is still weak. I should have urged him to rest more." Elrond only shook his head as he smiled at the prince.

"Nay, Aragorn is not one to admit defeat or lie in bed. Watch over him while he sleeps, Legolas and call for me or my sons when you have need of us. Come, Gimli, you can visit again later." At that moment Ancalimë chose to give a loud wail.

Legolas chuckled lightly and gently bounced her as he once more looked at Aragorn. The man was relaxed in sleep and Legolas felt a smile tug at his lips. Hearing the door slam shut, he looked around to find himself alone. Only a bottle of milk remained on the table and Legolas sat down to give his daughter her first of many feedings while making sure his mate was alright. But he could not help but feel blessed by his little family.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	17. A tight bond

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is some more bonding of Aragorn and his daughter. Let's begin. **

Legolas tried to shift quietly as he settled into a more comfortable position around Aragorn. He had to be careful in doing so for else he might wake up Ancalimë as she lay sleeping on Aragorn's chest. The even falling of the man's chest was the only movement Aragorn made.

Legolas stared at them both for a simple moment and felt a smile lighting his face. He was deliriously happy with his little family. Still sometimes worried about Aragorn, he struggled with his emotions as he saw Aragorn regain more strength each day.

He moved in closer as he watched Ancalimë move her head. He felt a smile tug at his lips until a soft cry passed his daughter's lips. Her eyes fluttered open and he extended his hand to rub his fingers against his cheek. Normally this would have consoled her but she gave another cry and soon the tears came and she gave way to the wailing sound.

He gently picked her up and brought her close to his own chest, getting off the bed and bouncing her gently to shush her. He moved away from the bed not to wake Aragorn but soon he heard the gentle swaying of garments as Aragorn appeared next to him.

The man took her from him and Legolas turned to look at the man. Aragorn stared down at the little child within his arms with such a sweet expression on his face it had Legolas close to weeping. "I did not mean for her to wake you." He whispered, drawing the sharp gaze to him.

"I would have woken up anyway, meleth. It is of no matter." Aragorn softly spoke as he once more turned to Ancalimë. Legolas felt at a loss without the man's eyes upon him. "You seem to have wrapped us all around your finger, little one. It takes but one cry from you to have us all running to see what the matter is. You are quite fortunate." Aragorn said, smiling.

"Well is that a surprise if you take into account who her parents are?" Legolas drew closer, not quite sure what to say. He swallowed thickly as he stared at the two he held most dear in this world.

"No, but she certainly has your looks." Aragorn answered, looking up at him once more. The man's sharp eyes locked into his own and after a moment Legolas looked away, unable to hide his emotions.

"Come and let us go into the gardens where we may talk and perhaps like her father, the stars and the moon will comfort her." Aragorn shifted her in his arms as he spoke to his elf. Legolas only gave a nod as he allowed the man to go first.

They walked into the concealed garden as Ancalimë grew silent as her eyes peered up at Aragorn as the man looked down now and again. Eventually spotting a weeping willow, Aragorn bent down to brush the branches aside and step into the concealed grassy area. He waited until Legolas would jump up into the tree but the elf surprised him by sitting down underneath the tree.

He settled down next to him and placed their daughter so she was resting comfortably against the both. "She seems more silent then all the other children I have met in my lifetime. I remember Eldarion crying when I even left the room, yet it seems she cares not." Aragorn struggled to find the right words as he formed the sentence.

"She is an elvish child. They do not cry so easily only when seeking comfort of needing something. Their minds are much more gentle then those of the children of men and they are comforted by the bond they share with their parents. They have a much closer relationship with their parents then the children of men do. It comes naturally to the elves. I would only think, being in Valinor has strengthened that part of her because this is elven home." Legolas dropped an arm around Aragorn's shoulder as the man looked at him.

"You mean that you have a natural relationship with her while I would have to work harder at it because I am a man?"

"Yes and no. She responds to me because I am an elf and her mind is similar to mine. That is why it is easier for us to touch with our minds. You have learned this skill well but because it is not natural to your race, it shall take more time for you to form such a relationship. But it will not take so very long because you carried her which shall give you an advantage." Legolas stared down at her and smiled gently.

"So if I tried I would be able to brush her mind like I do through the bond we share?" Aragorn softly asked.

"I would think so but I think you best discuss this and try it with Elrond. He knows much about the lore of the elves and can teach you these things…" Legolas began as Aragorn cut him off.

"But I want to try it with you." The man simply spoke as Legolas looked at him slightly shocked before blurting out. "But why would you want to do that?"

Aragorn locked his eyes with the elf and Legolas felt his surroundings disappear as the man spoke. "Because I want for you to teach me this, if it comes natural to you then you can teach me. I care not for skill only for you. I want to share this with you for it is a crucial time for both of us. Our bond is very strong but I have seen enough husbands turn from their wives after they have gotten a child, no mater how strong their relationship is. I can see you are struggling with something and I want you around for I love you very much."

"This can take a long time, Aragorn and you are not yet fully healed. It will exhaust you further, why would you do so when Elrond can guide you better and give you more strength then I can? I am only her father, nothing more…" Too late did Legolas realize his mistake as he saw Aragorn's eyes widen until an angry gleam settled into his expression and hands gripped his shoulders hard.

"Do never say such things to me again, Legolas Thranduilion. You are my husband and bonded mate, I would die for you if it gave you happiness. You have proven your worth to me on a dozen occasions, more then I can count. I want to do this because I cherish the time we spent within each other's mind. I want you close, Legolas, do you not see it?" Tears had come to Aragorn's eyes as he spoke the raw words.

Legolas bowed his head as he answered. "Forgive me for my words, Estel. I have not been very confident with myself lately. I came close to loosing you and I do not want it to happen again. I felt like I could not confide in you because I did not want to stand in the way of your recovery."

"You are the sole reason I shall recover, meleth. Your love is the best medicine I can have. Do not take it away for else my life without you shall be empty and dark. I nearly lost you as well for you nearly died and all for the whims of a girl who wanted you. You know me better then anybody else and for that reason alone would I want you close. But there are too many other reasons." The gentle hand underneath his chin forced his gaze up.

"Confide in me your fears, your dreams and everything else, my Legolas. For nothing will stand between us now, you are mine for all eternity, elf, whether you like it or not." Aragorn grinned through the tears that fell from his cheeks as Legolas felt his own lips responding.

"Then I do not think eternity is all that bad if I spend it with you." Legolas answered as Ancalimë gave a soft cry, wanting her parents' attention. "Yes, dear one, we will begin. I am just waiting for your old Ada to wake up and show me." Aragorn joked as he lifted her again.

"_I am not so old." _Legolas responded, surprising Aragorn as the man inclined his head to the jibe. He then focussed, following Legolas' lead in touching his child's mind. He felt a faint hunger and gave a soft laugh as her eyes shifted to him before she made a sound at him.

His eyes rose up to meet Legolas' amused ones and the next moment both of them leaned in as their lips touched. "My woodland elf," Aragorn only said, as they broke apart.

"My chosen king," The old title felt odd and Aragorn smiled in acknowledgement. They had begun a new life, a life he was content to lead.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. I will start wrapping this story up but please send me some ideas of what you want to see in the ending. **


	18. To wake up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Any ideas, please post them. Let's begin. **

Aragorn rolled to the side, cuddling closer to the warm body. He sighed in relaxation as a warm hand touched his stomach before slowly travelling upwards. Slow lips met his own and began a seductive move he had not known in quite some time.

There was something thrilling about keeping his eyes closed as his shirt was pulled up and a gentle mouth found his. He was gentle pushed to lie down on his back and he surrendered with complete trust as he was kissed.

A sudden weight on his chest had him smiling as he felt the tickling of hair on the side of his face as the person leaned over him. The lips left his and his shirt was being drawn open. Gentle kisses were laid on his chest and Aragorn moaned softly.

When there came no more, he opened his eyes. Legolas was sitting on him, smiling down at him in a seductive manner with loose hair spilling over his shoulders. "No more?" He asked softly, raising his hips slightly as the elf laughed.

"I would want to but we have guests in the other room." Legolas explained as he tried to get off. The next moment Aragorn grabbed the elf around the waist as Legolas softly cried out. "Estel!"

"Do not presume that you get away this quickly." The man softly growled.

"Estel, release me. My father is in the room next to ours and I promised him I would be back as soon as you were awake. Now what must I tell him?" Legolas turned back to look at him.

"That you should have chosen a different kind of method to wake me. Now I order you to finish what you started." Aragorn pulled the elf down against his chest.

"In a moment my father is going to storm into this room and see us like this. That would only raise more questions, Estel." Legolas melted against him when Aragorn began to lick his ear, shuddering slightly.

"He will only have to answer the question if more children shall be coming." Aragorn purred slightly before continuing. "Estel, really we should stop and get dressed…" Legolas stated without much conviction. His eyes drifted close as he sighed softly as Aragorn continued to lick his ear.

"Very well then we shall." With those words Aragorn released Legolas and the elf dropped backwards on the bed. "Estel?" The flustered prince spoke rapidly.

"Yes, my love?" Aragorn turned to him from in front of the closet. The elf was looking up at him with a look of pure desire on his face.

"Are you not going to finish it?" He asked, pushing himself upright.

"No, I am not. I am going to leave you in the same manner that you left me." Aragorn smirked as he pulled on some fresh clothes. Aragorn heard by the creaking of the bed, that Legolas has risen and was probably going to come for him.

Quickly pulling the shirt over his head, he quickly ran his hand over the bandage to check it and then hopped into his boots before being grasped firmly around the waist. He groaned softly when Legolas pressed accidentally on the still tender area where Ancalimë was cut from him.

Legolas released him immediately as the worried prince asked. "Have I hurt you?"

"No, not, it is just a bit sore, meleth." Aragorn took a moment to relax himself. Legolas stared at him in an apologized manner and then the elf stepped forward, forcing Aragorn's hand away while gently placing his hand there. At the next moment Aragorn felt the pouring of strength within him.

He quickly pushed the elf away. "No, do not. You do not know how to do this and it could hurt you." He pretended not to see the hurt expression on the elven face as Legolas swallowed thickly and said. "But you allow your brothers and your father to do this so why now I?"

"Because they are healers and know how do to this. They have experience with this and will accidentally deplete themselves. I cannot allow you to do this, Legolas. You can easily carry it too far." Aragorn placed a hand against Legolas' cheek as he continued. "I have once done the same thing without knowing what I was doing. I nearly died and Elrond was furious with me. He told me never to attempt such a thing again unless I had the training for it. He had taught me to call people back but not how to apply my strength to give to them."

"But I have given you my strength before and then you did not protest." Legolas softly answered.

"Because Elrond was there to guide you. Or one of the twins was." Aragorn sighed softly as he saw the defeated look in Legolas' eyes and wordlessly pulled the elf into his arms.

"It is not worth the tiredness and the pain it will cause you, Legolas. The wound is only superficial. You merely applied to much pressure and that is all. The pain is gone already."

"But it is because of me that that you are in pain." The elf muttered softly.

"What are you speaking off? I am not hurt because of you, you silly elf." Aragorn broke the embrace to rest his hands on Legolas' shoulders as the elf choked out. "But if you did not carry Ancalimë then you would not have been hurt. So I am to blame."

"I chose to carry her myself and else I would have died so stop saying these stupid things. I admit that it did take two to make our child but this is ridiculous. I am not as weak anymore as I was a little while ago so I am not going to allow you to feel sorry for yourself and that you are to blame for everything when you are not. So you can stop that right now." Aragorn replied in a stern voice.

Large eyes looked at him as the elf cast them down and then he looked back up, smiling slightly and nodding. "Yes, your majesty." The elf replied cheekily. Aragorn felt a smile of his own pulling at his lips as he laughed.

"You are a silly creature, Legolas." The man replied as he walked away to pick up a tunic to pull it over his shirt. "Well you are one to speak, Strider." The elf replied smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That is a name I have not heard in quite some time." Aragorn laughed softly as he smiled at Legolas.

"Because you have not looked like a strider for a long time. I think my habits much be rubbing off on you." The elf walked forward to grasp his hands tightly. "But come we have kept my father waiting longer and longer. He will be getting anxious." Legolas leaned closer to press his lips against Aragorn's.

They kissed quickly before Legolas pulled Aragorn after him and into the next room. A loud wail greeted them as Aragorn realized they had just come in time when Ancalimë demanded his attention.

He stepped forward to accept his daughter from Thranduil when the older elf shook his head and patted the seat next to him. Frowning Aragorn sank down in the cushioned chair as Thranduil handed him his daughter.

The man noticed how she calmed instantly and smiled until he looked up as Thranduil's hand covered his own. "You have a beautiful girl, Aragorn." The elven king softly said, looking down at his first grandchild.

"Yes, it was worth all the pain." The man offered, smiling as he looked down once more as she made small sounds at him and then closed her eyes to give into sleep. He felt Legolas sitting down beside him and he looked to the side at the elf. Legolas smiled at him and while wrapping an arm around the man's waist, the three grown beings were swayed by a small child lying in one's arms and they were no embarrassed in the least.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	19. Our family

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So this will be an action chapter and it also includes Frodo and Sam. Let's begin. **

Aragorn stood tall, fidgeting with the buttons of his tunic. The next moment a gentle hand tickled his ribs and the man squirmed. "Legolas, stop this!" He softly spoke as two arms were wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back to come and rest against the taller elf.

"You are not as firm as you once were." The elf whispered huskily into his ear. His hot breath tickling the sensitive skin of his freshly shaven cheek.

"Well of course not. It will take some time and a good deal of training to become as firm once more." Aragorn answered softly, gently covering his hand atop Legolas' where it rested.

"Do you still have problems lacing your breeches together?" The next question was just as soft as Aragorn cast a look back. "Not so much anymore. I am slimming down." The man leaned back with a content sigh.

"Then you will probably be back on your old weight soon. Have you seen Elrond yet for the last check-up?" The grip tightened and Aragorn could tell Legolas was trying to kill time until their friends would arrive.

"No, not yet. Ada had hinted at it when we left for our own house. But he has not said anything else since the last time I spoke to him, which was a few days ago. I do not know how long it will take for me to be back at my old weight. I think Glorfindel might wish for me to start training again if I am up for it."

"You were never slim to begin with. You are broadly built as were your ancestors. I think Ancalimë might have my build. At least she is an elf and she shall be pretty slender." Legolas yawned suddenly and Aragorn suppressed a grin, last night it had been Legolas' turn to look after Ancalimë if she cried and she had cried a lot.

The elf rested his head on Aragorn's shoulder and his grip relaxed all of a sudden. Aragorn raised his hand to brush his knuckles on Legolas' smooth cheek and the elf sighed softly. "I do not know how such a small creature can be so loud."

"Do you remember how we raised our voices in the heat of battle? Many people were surprised how far our shouts could reach. She only wants to be heard and now she sleeps peacefully, so all is well." Aragorn gently tangled his hand in the silky hair and pulled the elf towards him.

"Yes, but I cannot imagine why she must sleep now and not during the night." The elf softly muttered, allowing Aragorn to draw him into his arms. He rested his head against the man's shoulder and wrapped his arms tighter around the man's midsection.

"She is like her Ada. I remember well the times when you woke me up in the middle of the night for no reason what so ever." He heard the soft rumble vibrate through the man's chest.

"No reason? You call that no reason? I never heard you complain before. You always asked for more." Legolas raised his head to look at the man. Aragorn was smiling at him and the next moment the elf felt such an overpowering love for the man, it left him numbed.

He pulled Aragorn closer and rested their foreheads together so he could look Aragorn in the eye. "I love you…." He faltered at the next words and to see such a blissful smile on Aragorn's face made up for the embarrassment as he struggled with his emotions and the words he wanted Aragorn to know.

"I am so glad that you decided to fight for me and not to leave me for your son and kingdom and die like all Men do. I am so blessed to have you here with me as my husband and father of my child." He eventually continued as Aragorn's smile only widened.

"I am glad you feel that way. You have done enough in your life upon the mortal shores to earn everlasting peace and happiness now. Oh here are Sam and Frodo." Aragorn made no effort to release Legolas and the elf frowned.

"Should we not go and greet them?" Legolas softly asked as he caught Aragorn's wicked smile. "In a moment." The man answered in a soft whisper. Aragorn bent his head to delicately brush his lips with those of Legolas, stilling any response the elf was going to make.

Legolas felt his body relax as Aragorn's soft lips touched his own, eliciting a heated response from his body. His dazed mind was sparked with memories of their past sexual encounter, which seemed an age ago.

A soft knock on the front door made Aragorn pull away. "I want you tonight when Ancalimë sleeps on. Promise me that you will not fall asleep on me, or so may the Valar help me, I shall throw a bucket of ice cold spring water over you." Legolas only gave him a nod as the elf sank down in a chair.

He heard Aragorn open the door and greet the Hobbits before letting them inside. Legolas pushed his tiredness away, the Valar only knew why such a small child could exhaust him so much, and smiled encouragingly at them. He could hear Aragorn's steps dying away as the man went to check upon their child.

"Hello, Frodo, Sam. Welcome into our house. Please sit down if you wish." The elf rose easily as the old ring bearer smiled. "I am glad to see you are the picture of health once more, Legolas. I am anxious to see your child. Never did I imagine that you two would actually have a small little girl."

"You will see Ancalimë soon enough, Frodo. I think Estel is getting her if she is awake. She had not slept much last night so she was catching up today. She kept me awake as well." The elf smiled slightly as he too sank down in a chair.

Sam smiled and nodded his head, saying. "Yes, I remembered well the first few months with little Elanor. Rosie was so tired by the end of that week, she fell asleep one day at the cooking stove. We were lucky that the house did not burn." Aragorn's soft laughter sounded from the doorway as the man came walking in with Ancalimë in his arms.

"Yet she is far quieter then mortal children are. Legolas says it is part of her being an elf and that Valinor has strengthened that part of her. Last night it was his turn to get out of bed since I had the night before that. I shall have the tonight again and so we shall move on. She sleeps in the room next to us with the door open so that we can hear her." Aragorn handed her to Legolas and Samwise leaned in closer to look at her as her silver eyes peered back up at his own.

Aragorn sat down next to Frodo as the hobbit eyed him with concern. "I am well, Frodo. I really am." He answered to the questioning gaze.

"I trust you if you say this and you seem well but I heard the tale from Elrond. How you came so close to dying. I mean are you absolutely sure that you are alright?" The pale hobbit asked softly.

"Yes, Frodo. I am still regaining my strength but much is back and I will soon restart my training to get back in shape. I am deliriously happy with both Legolas and Ancalimë and I know not what else there is to say." Aragorn leaned back in the seat with a relaxing sigh.

Then the man jumped to his feet and cursed softly. "I am forgetting my manners once more. Would you like something to drink perhaps?" After taking the order, the man left and shortly afterwards returned with the desired drinks and milk for Ancalimë. "She will be hungry soon." The man softly answered as he gave the milk to Legolas.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass in a haze as Legolas allowed the hobbits to feed his child, happily and content with just watching. He made a study of Aragorn as the man interacted with the hobbits and exchanged stories with Sam about small children and their experience.

Every time he caught one of the looks Aragorn was sending him, he felt shivers of anticipation run down his spine. He wondered what the man had planned but if he knew his mate, it would be worth the wait. He also wondered briefly if Aragorn would ever conceive again. The chance was slim but the Valar had not said anything about how long this blessing might take. For Aragorn's sake the elf hoped it would not be so.

Soon the hobbits said that they would leave and go back to visit Bilbo in Elrond's halls. They had been invited for dinner there and as it concerned dinner, they did not wish to be late. Saying their goodbyes, Legolas watched as the hobbits gave Aragorn a gentle hug before once more talking softly to his daughter and then with a wave of their hand, they were off.

He heard Aragorn disappearing once more as he changed Ancalimë and made sure she was well cared for. She lifted up her lips in response before closing her eyes in sleep. The elf was lost as he gazed down at her face.

The next moment he started forward and he cast his gaze about the room in search of Aragorn but found the man not in the room. He then walked towards Ancalimë bedchamber and laid her down in her crib, praying silently that she would sleep through the next few hours.

He then retraced his steps until he was back in the bedroom. Frowning at seeing no change, he closed his eyes, listening intensely. He could hear sounds coming from the bathing chamber and while his heart sank deep in his chest, he hurried for the door.

He threw it open to see to his relief, Aragorn standing near the tub while allowing it to fill with hot water. Concern crossed his handsome features as he asked. "What is the matter?"

Shaking gently, Legolas said. "I thought I heard familiar sounds again. I thought you were suffering from morning sickness once more and my heart nearly sank."

Letting out a shaky laugh, Aragorn touched his own stomach and said. "No, never again shall I experience that. Elrond has assured me of it. We are only blessed once because of the fact that I nearly died at the birth. There will never be another child, at least not in this way." At Legolas' questioning gaze, the man explained. "I was hoping we would be able to take a relaxing bath together."

Finding a smile steal over his face, Legolas quickly shedded his clothes, drawing closer to Aragorn and saying. "I would enjoy that." He then slowly began to undo the buttons of Aragorn's tunic as the man poured some fragrant oil in the water.

Finally all clothing had been joined together on the floor and Legolas allowed his gaze to drift hungrily over Aragorn. One firm muscle had now loosened significantly as their child grew within Aragorn. Yet Aragorn was not fat and while Legolas drew closer, he purred. "I for one must admit that you look rather handsome when you are not so firm. It is easier for me to cuddle you then."

Aragorn laughed softly and the next moment Legolas felt the man tip him so he was falling into the tub, splashing water all around. He came above water rather quickly to the laughter of Aragorn and soon he had grasped the man's hand and their playing was ready to begin.

It both relaxed them significantly as they made use of the small space in the tub to lie close together. Legolas' head was resting against Aragorn's chest as the man rubbed at the sensitive elven skin with the soft soup. Legolas' eyes were closed in a relaxed state as he allowed the one he trusted most in the world to spoil him.

Finally Aragorn's hands stilled as the man let out a soft sigh. Legolas turned his head to gently kiss Aragorn's neck. The elf lazily smiled up at the man as Aragorn raised his hand to stroke the soft golden hair of his husband.

"Tonight it shall be your turn to get out of bed and take care of our little one." The elf softly said.

"Yes, provided you shall take care of me as well, if it shall be a hard night." Aragorn gently teased, kissing the elf's nose.

"Do not worry about such a thing. I shall have something for you, I promise you this." Legolas countered as Aragorn only smiled. They stayed long after the water lost its warmth, both lost in each other and in the happiness and bliss they shared.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	20. To find release

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. There will still be a few chapters left and then this story will end. Fluffy warning again and sex warning, let's begin. **

Aragorn watched with a slight smile as Legolas moaned slightly as he licked his path up from the elf's chest to his throat. The elf turned slightly before settling back into sleep. He knew deep in his mind that Legolas needed the sleep because he had been watching over Ancalimë the night before when she had a small cold but it was too much fun to tease the sleeping prince.

He gently unbuttoned Legolas' tunic some more and finally opened it. The elf shivered slightly as he turned his head to the side. Aragorn watched through hooded eyes to make sure his husband was still asleep.

The next moment he gentle reached out to touch the smooth skin. His hand strayed close to an exposed nipple and he leaned over to suck it. The moonlight that shone through the window simply worshipped Legolas as it matched his pale skin.

His elf shone in the moonlight and Aragorn could feel himself growing hard just even looking at Legolas. The elf's posture was relaxed in sleep and Aragorn hoped he could persuade the elf to wake up. Gently continuing his suckling, he wondered how long it would take Legolas to awake.

Finally he leaned back, his back ached slightly with the pressure he put on it. It had never really recovered form carrying Ancalimë. He winced when it popped as he leaned back even more. He closed his eyes briefly as a gentle hand settled there and started massaging gently.

His eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into the cerulean eyes of his beloved. Legolas laughed softly as he saw the surprised look on Aragorn's face. "Were you not asleep?"

"I was but you woke me up when you decided to tease me. You woke me up the moment you started kissing my chest. You did not realize I was awake and I decided to indulge myself so I did not make it known that I had awoken. By all means do continue, I did not mean for you to stop." The elf gently leaned forward to press a heated and passionate kiss against the man's unresponsive lips.

At the coy tongue licking his lips, Aragorn opened his own to allow Legolas entrance. He could feel Legolas' hand slip around his shoulders as the elf drew him into a deeper intimacy. He moaned into their kiss, trying to pull away to breathe.

His lungs burned with the intensity of the air that flooded out of him. The next moment hot breath came into his mouth and he realized Legolas was breathing for him. When even that went away, Legolas gently broke their kiss, leaving Aragorn panting.

The man forced a breathless smile to his lips as he saw a sly smile on the beautiful face of his husband. The next moment he knocked Legolas backwards with another kiss, hearing the elf's soft laughter was a balm to his nerves as he worked hard to get his body back under control.

Legolas shifted underneath him and the next moment the elf froze as he felt how aroused Aragorn was. Flustered wide eyes looked up at him as the elf whispered. "So that was your intent, for us to sleep together?"

"Nay, we have been sleeping together for a while now. I want to make love to you." Aragorn pressed his weight a little bit further and Legolas groaned aloud, shifting slightly as his arms enclosed around Aragorn's shoulders.

His eager mouth sought out Aragorn's and they both revelled in their close contact. Clothes became an unnecessary bannier between them. Rolling over, Legolas straddled Aragorn's legs in order to strip him of his tunic. His eyes shot across the room in search of the precious vile filled with oil.

He frowned when he could not find it. He looked down when Aragorn bucked his hips, sending Legolas sliding down just a little. He could see the man was eager for the next step, this was proved when Aragorn reached up all of a sudden to pull him down and the elf was left breathless when Aragorn kissed him with such sudden fire, it left the elf panting.

Legolas lost all control over his body as Aragorn moved down, licking, sucking and biting with the same passion he had kissed Legolas' earlier. The elf forgot his name until a soft noise reached his ears and he looked down. Aragorn had undone his leggings, sliding them past his hips.

Legolas smiled at the relief of sudden pressure as he looked once more at his mate. At seeing Aragorn fully clothes, he softly said, stroking the man's cheek. "Oh but my love, it seems we have a small problem. You are not supposed to be fully clothed."

The next moment he rolled Aragorn over once more, ripping at the man's tunic with his mouth as his hands kept the former king pinned to the bed. "Legolas, the tunic. I do not wish to lose another one." Aragorn softly moaned until Legolas finally ripped the tunic away from the tanned chest.

The elf gave a triumphant smirk as Aragorn reversed their roles by making use of the distraction to roll Legolas around again. The man's eyes widened when he found the bed disappearing from underneath his side as he looked at Legolas. They had come to the edge of the bed. Aragorn being the heavier of them both soon felt the balance shift and he landed on the cold floor with a loud thud.

He groaned when the pain exploded in his back and the back of his skull where it landed heavily on the floor. He looked up to find Legolas looking down from the edge, hair hanging down framing the beautiful face.

The dull ache that had plagued him during his pregnancy seemed to be back and he noticed how Legolas narrowed his eyes before leaning down and helped him to his feet. "Are you dizzy, Estel?" The elf asked, holding him by the shoulder.

All throes of passion and desire forgotten as Aragorn groaned and tried to make the dull ache go away. He needed to pop his back but it seemed not to work as he unsuccessfully tried to squirm so that it would pop. He sat down on the bed, resting his legs over the side as he answered. "No, I am just trying to make this backache go away."

"Are you trying to pop it? Come here and I shall help you." Aragorn could feel the strong hands settled on his shoulders as he braced himself. The next moment he felt the elf's knee gently hitting the painful area and with a low sound his back popped and Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief.

He turned back to Legolas to find the elf regarding him with a small smile. The next moment he pushed his lips against those of the woodland elf, trying to recapture their passion once more. He was still painfully aroused and Legolas was still naked.

Gently he lowered himself onto Legolas as their kiss became more intense. He could feel the elven hands quickly undoing his leggings, pushing them away from his body. He groaned when Legolas broke the kiss to dive down.

The next moment Legolas shot up from the bed as the elf spotted the vile filled with oil. The elf dove back into the bed and Aragorn grinned. Legolas kissed him quickly as the former ranger ran heated hands up and down the elf's back, gentle squeezing the elf's butt as Legolas gave a start.

"Do you wish to be the one to..?" Legolas whispered in his ear, making the fatal error of bringing his ear close to Aragorn's mouth. The man hungrily licked the pointed tip, causing Legolas to exhale loudly and try and turn but Aragorn's hands had already trapped the elf against his chest, rendering him helpless.

"I care not. Just make love to me." Aragorn panted, throwing him backwards and claiming his lips once more. The elf's blissful smile could be seen from miles away as he complied with Aragorn's request.

Aragorn was left at the mercy of the woodland elf, the being that utterly possessed his soul, mind and now his body as well. They rocked together in a rhythm far older and powerful then them both.

It possessed their mind, robbed them of all knowledge beside their names which they cried out now. They soared higher then the highest birds on earth. With an earth shattering cry, Legolas came only to have it silenced as Aragorn laid a hand against the elf's mouth, hissing sharply. "Do not make a sound. I do not wish for Ancalimë to wake up."

The elf could only nod wordlessly as Aragorn slipped from him and lay in his arms, panting slightly and spent. "Are you satisfied?"

"Yes, very much so." The man softly murmured, taking a blanket to cover them both up. He curled up against Legolas, resting his arm over the elf's chest.

"Then I am glad. I was worried for a moment when you hit your head on the hard floor. I thought we would have to wait with our lovemaking but it seems I was wrong." Lazily stroking the brown hair of his beloved, Legolas could feel his fatigue settling in; making his limbs heavy and it filled his mind with clouds.

Aragorn smiled at him as he watched the prince drift off to sleep, eyes glazed over. He even smiled when a small cry came from their daughter's room and he had to stand up. Quickly donning his leggings, he eventually walked to his daughter.

She lifted up her hands, eyes filled with tears. "You must be hungry, meleth." He picked her up, cradling her against his chest before moving to the kitchen to take the bottle of milk from the cupboard. Legolas and he had always filled some bottles so they did not have to prepare them when she actually started to cry.

Settling down in a kitchen chair, Aragorn took the time to study her face as she drank slowly. Silver eyes peered back at his own and he smiled, remembering her first movement. "You will grow up to become a beautiful young woman, little one. Everybody will want to be by your side but only the best is good enough for you. You are the daughter of the prince of Eryn Lasgalen and you will have your pick of many suitors to come, sweetling."

He took a deep breath, laughing when she peered up at him with those curious eyes. "Yes, I am telling the truth now. I do not lie, my daughter, never to you. You will hopefully fall in love and become a very happy elf, together with your husband and children that you will surely have. I will tell you all the tales what I have done in my life in a place far from here. I will create an imagine for you about your brother, Eldarion."

He smiled through his tears, realizing how much he missed Eldarion at this moment. "I wonder what you will look like when you grow up. What your personality shall be like and above all, if you will love us as much as we love you."

She gurgled at him and he put the bottle away, lifting her to his shoulder and slowly rubbing hers. "I know I am not supposed to spoil you but you are my only daughter, truly a blessing, my love and so I am going to let you sleep beside me and your Ada for now. I do not know how long we will have the time still before you say that you are too old to sleep in our bed and wish to sleep in your own. You will spend enough years in your own bed, my little one."

Gently slipping in beside Legolas, he placed Ancalimë on his chest. When Legolas rolled over to him to ask sleepily. "What is the matter?"

The elf frowned slightly when he saw Aragorn's eyes but the man smiled calmly at him. "I just wanted my daughter close to me. Nothing is the matter, I am just being sentimental and I remember how much I miss Eldarion."

"Oh, Estel, why did you not tell me?" The elf rose slightly, settling closer to him. "It is of no importance, meleth nin. I have made my choice and I would not change it for the world. I have spent a 110 years with Eldarion and while he made me happy, you make me even happier. Go back to sleep and allow me to hold onto my memories so I can remember both my children. One who is here and who is not."

When Legolas pressed a kiss to his lips and then gently stroked Ancalimë's hair, Aragorn smiled. His thoughts went out east for once to his son as he remembered time well past and his heart was at peace, knowing his son was all right.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	21. Company

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be fluffy and sweet. Aragorn smokes his pipe after nearly 2 years of not smoking. **

Aragorn smiled to himself as he lit his pipe. He settled deeper into the bench he was sitting on and propped his feet up on the table in front of him as he lazily blew out the smoke. He could still picture the look of disgust on Legolas' face as he told the elf he would be outside smoking.

But he had not smoked for 2 years so the need for it was there once more. Aragorn sighed in relaxation, this was bliss. He was not allowed to smoke inside but that was fine. He did not wish to smoke inside anyway; it was much nicer to smoke outside.

Ancalimë had wanted to go outside as well but he knew Legolas would not allow it. She was growing up quite fast in the weeks that followed the birth and the gash was nothing more then a scar now. Blowing out the smoke and then snuffing out his pipe, Aragorn went back inside.

He was met by a very big mess of papers lying around and Legolas bending over the couch, intently looking for something. Aragorn grinned, this was too good to resist. He walked over on light steps before placing his hands on Legolas' hips, startling the elf.

He was met by a confused gaze as the archer shifted slightly. "Estel, I did not hear you come in." Legolas straightened and tried to turn. "Aragorn, release me!" He demanded as he saw the grin on Aragorn's face.

"No my darling. What is it that you are looking for?" Aragorn pulled the elf backwards so he was resting against Aragorn's chest.

"Draug." The word was strange as Aragorn wondered what it meant.

"It is my stuffed dog that I used to own when I was a small Elfling. I wish to give it to Ancalimë. But I cannot seem to find it anywhere. I know it must be around here somewhere. So if you would mind releasing me, then I can try and find it," Legolas shifted once more.

"What does it look like?" Aragorn asked, turning Legolas slightly.

He tried to kiss his elf but Legolas steadied himself against Aragorn as he turned away in disgust and said, "No, Aragorn, you smell of smoke. Please allow me to look for it. I will not kiss you if you smell like smoke." The stronger elf finally managed to free himself and immediately dove behind the couch once more to look for his beloved toy.

Shaking his head and murmuring softly about the woodland elves, Aragorn drifted outside again. He settled on the bench again and tried to find something to do. Ancalimë was sleeping peacefully and Legolas was busy searching for whatever he was searching for.

The next moment the gate opened and Aragorn gave a loud cheerful cry when he saw Glorfindel enter. He jumped to his feet and drew the surprised elf into a warm embrace. He was so busy with greeting the Balrog slayer that he had missed the other person who had entered after Glorfindel.

The dark haired elf exchanged an amused glance with Glorfindel as Aragorn finally released the golden elf. "Erestor?" Aragorn asked softly at which the elf nodded. Aragorn had not seen the chief advisor of Elrond since Elrond himself had sailed. He remembered the elf as being very pale but now the former councillor was slightly tanned and had donned breeches and tunic that were actually not his usual colour.

The next moment the man pulled the other elf into his embrace as well, burying his face in the soft hair. Erestor and Glorfindel exchanged another amused glance as Erestor petted Aragorn on the shoulder as he said. "Easy, Estel. I am not going anywhere, peneth (little one)."

Finally releasing them, Aragorn gestured for them to come into the garden. "To what do I owe this visit?" He asked, settling down once more on the bench outside.

"Well we wanted to see the newest addition to the family." Glorfindel spoke softly as he settled next to Aragorn and blinking into the strong sunlight. Erestor settled himself in the chair next to the bench. "Elrond told us you had given birth, Estel, and we came to congratulate you and see the new child."

"She is asleep right now. I would like to take you on a tour through the house but Legolas has decided that he needs to look for something and he has made a very big mess." Aragorn popped his feet back onto the table but after Glorfindel gently kicked his booted foot, he drew them away again.

"Our woodland prince makes a mess, surely you are jesting." The Balrog slayer grinned at Aragorn at which the man replied, "if somebody asked if I had five people living here, I would have said yes for that is the mess Legolas is making right now."

"I do hope that your child does not take after the two of you or else I am afraid the house might simply be too small." Erestor drew both gazes towards him as Glorfindel smiled.

"I will get her," the man said without any further comment and went inside, leaving the two friends sitting outside.

He found an even bigger mess when he came upstairs. Legolas had searched all over the bedroom, the bathing room, the study chambers and even Ancalimë's room. Hopping over a pile of drawings that the elf made, Aragorn made his way over to his daughter's crib.

She was sleeping with her eyes closed, a mortal trait that she had inherited from him. They snapped open when she heard him approach. "Ears like an elf," he softly murmured as he placed his hands on the crib. She cried out at him, making small noises as he picked her up.

"Yes, you slept for a long time, little one. Come and meet some of my friends." He carried her downstairs, past Legolas who was still searching. "Meleth, I am taking Ancalimë outside with me. Erestor and Glorfindel have come to visit us. Will you come outside and greet them?"

"When I am done and found what I am searching for." The elf absentminded called out as Aragorn shook his head, wondering where he had found this elf.

He walked outside; noticing Glorfindel had traded places with Erestor and was now sitting directly into the sun, dozing lightly. Erestor was viewing the garden and the elf's head snapped up when he heard Aragorn exit the house. The councillor walked closer as Aragorn presented the child to him. "This is our daughter, Ancalimë Telcontar Greenleaf." He allowed Erestor to trace her cheek.

The elf frowned slightly but then he smiled. "She is very much in touch with her elvish side, she is beautiful Estel. She will be a very lucky child when she grows up."

"As was I," the man softly replied as he drew the sharp gaze towards him.

"We always tried to give you the best upbringing, making you realize that you were loved by us all. That there was always a place to come home to. I am glad that you still have such a good relationship with Elrond."

"Yes, he is my father. But while Elrond actually took the role over as my Ada, there are other people who are as important to me as he is. You are one of them, Erestor. You were my tutor but so much more. You were like a father to me when I needed you." Aragorn stopped for he did not know what to say anymore.

He could feel the elf's hand on his shoulder as they both turned to Glorfindel. The golden elf was regarding them with a slight smile as he tilted his face back to look at the sun. "You do not wish to see Estel's child?" Erestor asked.

"It depends. Will she be as loud as Eldarion was?" Glorfindel replied. "I hope not." Aragorn countered eventually, remembering how loud Eldarion could be for a half elf.

"Well let me take a look then," Glorfindel grunted as he stood up and came closer to them. The golden elf looked down at the small girl as she peered back up at him. "She has unusual eyes. They are like Estel's eyes, but then to see Legolas' hair colour. It is unnerving, do you mind if I hold her, Estel?"

Shaking his head, Aragorn allowed Glorfindel to take her. The elf lifted her up to eye level and she stared back at him, not making a sound. Then she gurgled with laughter as Glorfindel laughed as well and he settled her upon his arm. "Yes, little on, one lucky Elfling indeed."

"So what do you think of her?" Aragorn asked, slightly excited.

Glorfindel fixed his former student with a bright smile and spoke. "A very nice and beautiful child, Estel. Anybody would be proud of such a daughter. You have been blessed, but then I think the pain and the long months of waiting would be almost too much, but you have been blessed indeed."

"Yes, the months were long." Aragorn agreed, smiling.

"I know. I saw you most of the time." Glorfindel bounced her gently and she gurgled once more. "Ai, sweetling, you are going to be a rival to any beauty. You will make an elf very lucky one day."

Aragorn grinned as he watched how Glorfindel became entranced by the small Elfling. "I found it!" The sound startled them both to see Legolas storming out of the house, holding a small plush dog in his hands. "Oh, I did not realize that you were all here." The prince blushed as he saw Erestor and Glorfindel standing there.

"I told you that they were here." Aragorn looked back at his elf as Legolas smiled at him and then he carefully tried to tuck the plush toy away. Yet Aragorn caught it first and while the man stared at the toy that must have been well loved for it had two different eyes and one of its ears had been sewed back on repeatedly.

Aragorn fondly remembered a similar toy, a toy that Glorfindel had made for him. A bird if he remembered correctly but he did not know what had happened to it after Elrond had sailed and he had moved to Gondor. "I used to have one of these," he said, drawing the attention away from Legolas. "Only it was not a dog or wolf, but a bird. You made it for me, Glorfindel."

A warm smile appeared on the face of the general as he recalled the toy and said, "Yes, I showed you a picture once when you were still small of one of the great eagles. You wanted one of those, so for your next birthday I gave you one. I hardly recall ever seeing you without it, even when you were big enough it still sat on one of the dressing tables. I believe Elrond took it with him when he left for the undying lands. He wanted something to remind himself of the happy years that you spent in his home."

"Elrond took it with him? I thought I had lost it," Aragorn cried out joyfully.

Legolas grinned, "Then I am glad that you do not have to search for it. Else I doubt Elrond would like it if his house was turned upside down," and to that they all laughed.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and just a few more chapters. Send some ideas. **


	22. Hints

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the review. Aragorn is being naughty. Let's begin. Lots of hints at sex. **

Legolas shuddered slightly as Aragorn's thumb arched just behind his ear. The elf suppressed a trembling in his limbs and tried his best to be as unresponsive as possible when the man gentle began kissing his neck. "Ai, you are insatiable," the elf moaned softly.

"Well it comes from abstinence." The man purred in his ear, breath playing across the surface. Legolas turned to fix the man with a gentle stare. Soon Aragorn squirmed uncomfortably underneath the gaze and forced out. "Well it is true. I can hardly remember the last time that we slept together."

"You have just given birth to my child. I believe we have done it enough times," Legolas answered.

"But that was nearly four months ago, Legolas. Well since then there have been touches but nothing more. I need you." The man cried out in a low voice.

"Well it has to wait then. Unless you wish to treat your brothers to a big surprise when they arrive here." Legolas gently placed his hand on Aragorn's thigh, rubbing his thumb across the cloth gently. Aragorn shot him a glance and lifted his other leg into Legolas' lap as well.

They were sitting outside, Aragorn's legs resting in Legolas' lap and the elf's hands resting on Aragorn's legs. "It will be nothing that they have not seen before," the man murmured softly, folding his legs underneath him.

Legolas raised an eyebrow before he turned his gaze back to where the twins were coming back from a walk with Ancalimë. Elrohir was speaking to his brother and finally Elladan ran forward to meet the two. The oldest twin had his quiver on his back and bow in hand. Legolas sat up straighter as Elladan met them.

"Why do you have your bow and quiver with you? Was there any danger about on your walk?" The questions sped past the prince's lips and Aragon found himself grinning when Elrohir joined them. Ancalimë held out her arms to him and Aragorn took her.

"Ah, my beautiful girl." The man softly spoke as Elrohir joined him on the bench.

"It seems she is the only girl in your life that you have ever lost your heart to on first glance." The younger twin softly spoke with a gentle smile.

Aragorn looked up to meet Elrohir's eyes over the child, as the man swallowed thickly and said. "Yes, but she was not the only girl I loved."

Elrohir's smile widened and he nodded when at that moment Legolas rose and said. "An archery contest? Of course I will accept your challenge, Elladan. I will just get my bow and I shall meet you in the clearing in the woods."

The elf sprinted back inside the house and Aragorn shared an amused look with Elrohir as the elf asked. "Shall we go and watch? I am sure they would like the support."

"Who? Dan or Legolas?" The man softly joked and he rose as well. He allowed Elrohir to take Ancalimë from him and smiled as she yawned before falling into a light sleep in the arms of the elf. He walked after Elladan when an idea formed in his head.

He grinned when it might just be the way to get Legolas aroused. Legolas soon sprinted around him and walked next to Elladan. Aragorn grinned at the view he received from behind. Even after all the time he had been with the elf, he could never get enough of the lithe body hidden underneath the clothes.

He quickly located their bond and found that Legolas was chatting excitingly with Elladan as they discussed what the winner would receive. But if Aragorn played it right, he might receive something else tonight.

They entered the clearing to see that the targets have already been set up. Elladan must have expected that Legolas would say yes. Elrohir and Aragorn settled themselves against the trees. The two contestants took their places. Aragorn hid a grin as Legolas took up his stance. He waited until they had practised some shots before they began in earnest.

Legolas took up his stance, standing straight and pulling back the arrow. "I will hit it centre target." The elf called out to the other elf. Elladan only shook his head and waited for Legolas to fire.

The elf pulled back the string and focused, seeing the target. He released the arrow and it flew straight and true, embedding itself in the centre of the target. Legolas grinned and pulled another arrow from his quiver.

"_I hope that other arrow flies straight and hits the target as well." _ Legolas shook his head to clear away the voice from Aragorn. He glanced at the man but found Aragorn in deep conversation with Elrohir.

He allowed the arrow to fly once more. It was not dead centre but slightly to the right. Cursing his human, he relinquished his place to Elladan.

Finally it was his turn once again. Aragorn looked at the pair of elves with bows in their hand when it was Legolas turn once more. It was time to heat things up. _"I hope that you will be sweating so that I can drag you into the woods and lick all the sweat from your body." _

Legolas stood rooted to the spot for Aragorn was never that open or coy with him. The elf shook his head once more and took his stance. He waited a few moments in case Aragorn would speak to him again but when the man did no such thing and he quickly released the arrow.

"_Perhaps we should hold a sword contest for I am sure that your sword shall be able to beat them all for you always leave me trembling on my back." _ Aragorn bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when he noticed how Legolas literally froze. The elf shot a glance his way and raised an eyebrow.

Aragorn merely shook his head at his husband and Legolas turned his back towards him, pretending the man was not there. He said something to Elladan and they both took up their places once more. Firing arrow after arrow, Legolas had the time to think about Aragorn and the strange mood of his.

He had rarely ever seen the man this coy before. Only when they were together and alone did Aragorn allow Legolas to see the passionate side of him. He smiled to himself. Aragorn seemed innocent but he never was. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Legolas walked back to drink some water.

He felt strangely excited for some reason and all of his senses seemed elevated, making him feel light inside. He lifted the jug to his lips when it came again. _"Pour all that water over you and I shall lick it all off of you." _

He choked and coughed violently as the water spilled from his lips. He turned back in haste to look at Aragorn. The man was looking directly at him and a sly smile lit up his face. Legolas shook his head before bowing it and glancing through his hair at Aragorn.

The man fell into an easy conversation with Elrohir and once in a while glanced at Legolas. "Legolas, shall we continue?" Elladan called.

Legolas nodded and took his place again. He glanced at Aragorn but the man was busy with Ancalimë who gave a loud cry. Elrohir was comforting her and soon she fell silent, watching the younger son of Elrond. Elladan took his turn and Legolas took out one of the arrows to inspect it.

"_You are doing a great job of ignoring me but I am afraid that I must tie you to the bed once we are home so I can finally have my way with you. I want you. Do I need to make it any clearer?" _ Legolas could feel the wave of desire coming from Aragorn. Now he recognized the feeling he had been having all the time, Aragorn was aroused and very much so.

Snap

Legolas looked down in surprise as he saw that he had snapped the arrow in two. The loud wailing of Ancalimë could be heard in the silence that rang out clearly through the woods. Elrohir lifted her to his shoulder and walked around in hopes of shushing her but to no avail. Elladan joined his brother and together they conversed with Aragorn.

The man himself tried to console her but she still would not be comforted. Elladan approached Legolas and the elf lifted his gaze to look at the older elf. "Aragorn says she might be too tired. I am afraid that we might have to continue our contest another time. Elrohir and I shall take her to your house to put her in bed. Will you put the targets away together with Aragorn?"

Legolas gave a nod and the elf turned back to put the broken arrow in his quiver. He heard the footsteps of Elladan die away and finally silence descended once more. He could hear Aragorn beginning to clean up. When he had set the targets away, Legolas was still looking at his quiver.

He could tell Aragorn was disappointed and the elf glanced up to see the man had gone to collect his things before heading back to the house. A wicked idea forming in his mind, Legolas turned and called out. "Care to tell me what that was about that you were distracting me from the archery contest?"

Aragorn froze and the man turned back to face Legolas. A blush was playing across the man's cheeks and Aragorn said in a soft voice. "Hoping to get the hint across. I was hoping that we could do something special tonight."

"Tonight shall not work for me."

"Oh…forget what I did then." Aragorn turned away so that Legolas could not see the disappointment on his face. The next moment he felt a gentle tug on his arm and he turned back to Legolas. The elf was smiling gently and said. "Tonight shall not work for me for I fear I cannot wait. You have made me so aroused it is getting painful. I need you now. But that was your intent, was it not?"

Aragorn swallowed and then licked his lips, smiling all of a sudden as he said. "You understood it."

"Well, it was mighty hard not to." The elf answered as he pulled the man closer and gently kissed him, a kiss which Aragorn was only all to happy to return.

Elladan waited patiently for his twin when Elrohir finally appeared outside. "So how long do you think that we have to baby-sit the little one?" The older elf softly asked, blinking up into the strong sunlight.

"It depends if Legolas caught the hint. I am surprised if he would not have. There was enough heat coming from Estel that would have ignited the whole forest." The younger twin said as he lowered himself to the bench.

"I am glad Estel cannot conceive any longer for else they would have a child relatively quickly after this." Elladan glanced to the right to see that Elrohir had closed his eyes and did not answer him. The older twin smiled and said. "I am glad that we were able to help them. Yet I really need to find a wife, it has been too long since I have done these things myself."

"You might start searching now and find one after 500 years for that is how long it would take you. But you at least managed to beat Legolas at the archery contest." And with those words both of them started laughing and looked out into the woods, glad to baby-sit their niece so her parents could have some quality time.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. I need ideas as well. **


	23. A headache

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be one of the last chapters. I need ideas for the last chapter so post them please. Let's begin. Takes place about 6 months after the last chapter. **

Aragorn purred softly, much to the amusement of his daughter. Ancalimë giggled and she cried out happily. "Estel, I am trying to feed her." Legolas said softly, holding up the spoon. Ancalimë cried out again and Legolas tried helplessly to get the food in her mouth.

She closed her mouth however before he could get closer and set her jaw in a way that reminded Aragorn of Legolas. "Oh Valar be damned. Why must you be so stubborn? You need to eat, in case you forget."

"She is your daughter, Legolas." Aragorn quietly put in as the now angry elf turned on the human.

"I know that. The Valar know I know that. But why must she inherit everything from me, including the stubbornness?" The elf then glared at his daughter who, for her credit, glared right back at her father. Legolas sighed and ran a hand over his face and through his hair. "Oh, I cannot even stay mad at her." Legolas finally concluded as Aragorn took up the bowl with the mashed up food.

The man wrinkled his nose in disgust as he smelled the food and said. "I would not eat this."

Legolas turned to him and the elf huffed softly. "Well she has to eat something and besides this is not about what you will eat but about our daughter and she needs to eat."

Aragorn held up the spoon to Legolas' nose and said. "Would you eat this? Tell me, oh my high and mighty husband?"

Legolas turned his head away and said something very softly. Aragorn leaned in closer and grinned. "What did you say?"

Legolas fixed the man with an angry glare before he finally said. "I said no. You are impossible sometimes, Estel." The elf turned away with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why are you so angry, Legolas? Surely it is not only because Ancalimë is not eating."

Legolas whirled around so fast that he nearly toppled over. Aragorn suppressed a laugh and the next moment a bruising grip came on his shoulders. The man only regarded his mate with a curious expression on his face and finally Legolas released him, turning away and saying. "I do not feel well. I am just a bit queasy."

Aragorn caught the elf's arm and said. "What are you feeling then?"

The man was worried and after a moment Legolas looked at him and said softly. "A massive headache and I barely manage to keep my food down."

"Come, lay down on the couch and I shall examine you. Better to know if we are expecting another child." Aragorn jested softly but Legolas could see the apprehension on the man's face.

"What about Ancalimë?" He asked, walking to the couch.

"She can play on her own for a while." Aragorn picked up his daughter and settled her on the floor, giving her some blocks to play with. The man then walked over to Legolas. The elf had turned on his back so that Aragorn could sit beside him. Aragorn ran his hand through Legolas' silky hair and looked down at the pale elf. The blue eyes were slightly unfocused because of the headache. Yet they met Aragorn's own and finally the man smiled.

"I really do not think we could have even created another child. I mean it is impossible. Are you so fearful of that?"

Aragorn turned his face but Legolas' hand on his cheek had him looking back at his mate. "No, I am not. I just do not wish for you to have to go through a pregnancy. It is not very nice." At that statement Legolas snorted softly. Aragorn grinned and ran his hands over the elf's stomach, tickling him.

Legolas' eyes went wide before he gently pushed the man away. "Stop!" The elf said forcefully, yet gasping for breath when he laughed. Aragorn finally relented, gently pressing a little on the elf's stomach. He did not encounter anything strange and finally leaned down to kiss the soft lips.

Legolas responded a little as the elf looked up at the man he loved with slightly unfocused eyes. "Sleep then. Perhaps you can cure this headache. You do not suppose it was from the bottle of wine we had last night?"

Legolas only gave a soft moan in response. The elf shifted on his side and while placing a pillow underneath his head, he drifted off to sleep. Aragorn rose carefully, trying not to wake the elf. He found Ancalimë and took her outside with him. She cried out happily when she saw a butterfly and Aragorn set her on the ground.

She tottered over to chase the butterfly, nearly falling over. Aragorn smiled, he was relieved that Legolas would be feeling better soon. He had hardly ever seen the elf with a headache before but he knew that Legolas suffered from them on occasion. He could still remember when he had seen the first time an elf ever suffered from a headache.

It has nearly scared him half to death and he has rushed back to his brothers. They had taken excellent care of him and together they had walked back to Elrond. His father had smiled and explained to him that elves could suffer from headaches. Then from time to time Aragorn had seen the elves suffer from headaches.

Yet living so closely with Legolas had given him an insight into such things. He suspected that Legolas also suffered from a hangover for the wine had flowed much and yet Aragorn had not drunk so much.

He had watched with a smile on his face as both Legolas and Glorfindel changed as the evening progressed and the next wine bottle opened. Erestor had also watched with a slight smile and even the twins, who were normally not shy about drinking, had not drunk so much. They had fussed over Ancalimë as she lay sleeping on Aragorn's chest.

Finally the man had told them to be careful in case they woke their niece. Even Elrond had made a quick appearance, Lady Celebrian close by his side. The older elf had promised to be back today to speak to Aragorn.

At this moment Aragorn did not really care as he kept a close eye on his daughter, turning his face up into the sun. Aragorn was amazed at how quickly she had changed over the past few months. She had grown so much, it seemed she had grown much faster then Eldarion ever did.

A cry from her had Aragorn rising quickly. The man's hand went immediately to the dagger he always carried with him. He knew that there was no danger in Valinor but somehow he had never really shaken the habit of always being on guard. "Peace, Estel, It is I." Aragorn heard the familiar call and his hand dropped to rest on his side.

Elrond stepped into view with Ancalimë on his hip. The elder elf smiled at Aragorn and the man smiled back. Elrond was wearing a tunic and leggings, Aragorn could hear the sound of horses nearby and he wondered if his father had come on a horse. Elrond gestured to an empty seat and he nodded, sitting down again.

Elrond placed Ancalimë on the ground but she cried out for him once more. Aragorn met Elrond's gaze as he nodded. The next moment Elrond leaned down again and placed his granddaughter on his lap. She reached up and her hand grasped on a strand of Elrond's hair.

Aragorn laughed at the amused look Elrond gave his grandchild. "Settle down, or I shall set you down on the ground." The older elf finally said sternly and she sat down with the strand of hair still tucked tightly in her fist. Aragorn smiled when he remembered his childhood and no matter what, he always wanted to be held or carried by Elrond.

The elven lord had such a way with children and in all his years Aragorn had sometimes envied his father for it. Elrond could calm even the most difficult of children and that gift served him especially well when dealing with wounded children or children that were in pain.

"She has grown much since I last saw her," Elrond's voice was soft, but it pulled Aragorn from his memories.

"Yes, she has. She seems to be growing quicker then Eldarion." Aragorn leaned forward, hoping to speak to his father about this.

"Yes, it is because she is an elvish child. Valinor strengthens that part of her. Elven children grow much faster then mortal children. Because Eldarion was born on mortal shores, he was not so in touch with his elvish side. But he did grow quicker then a normal child of men without any elvish blood. My brother and I were much bigger then children our age when we grew up. Gil-Galad commented on it on quite a few occasions." Elrond laughed softly at the memory.

"I am sure he did. You always complained I grew out of my clothes too fast as well." Aragorn leaned back with a contented sigh. He suddenly felt pain travel through his bond. Legolas must be awake again.

"Well you did grow out of your clothes very quickly, or you managed to tear them. I was not so happy with you then." Elrond had cocked his head to the side as Ancalimë pulled harder. The next moment the eyes of his father widened and Aragorn quickly turned around. Legolas was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

The man could see the well hidden pain within the mask of his lover's face and he knew Elrond had seen it as well. "Legolas, is everything alright?" The elven lord asked softly as Legolas' eyes shifted to his own. The prince took a few steps forward and Aragorn made room for the elf to sit beside him but Legolas shook his head.

"No actually. I seem to suffer from a headache. Estel insists it is a hangover but I do not think that." Legolas' voice was soft but the elf kept his attention firmly fixed to Elrond.

Sharp grey eyes rose up to meet Legolas' blue ones as the elven lord spoke. "It could be a hangover but do you normally suffer from them when you drink too much wine?"

"No, normally not. I do suffer from headaches though, and I must confess I do not remember much from last night except Glorfindel handing me a cup of wine….and then there was some dancing… and loud music playing… and then this morning." Legolas blinked as the elf tried to remember more things.

Aragorn snorted and both elves turned to him as Aragorn regarded his husband. "There was more then one cup of wine that Glorfindel handed you, Legolas and besides I do not think this morning really matters. Unless you hit your head when we were waking up."

"I woke up on the floor beside the bed, Aragorn, with most of my clothes still on though why my leggings were wet is beyond me. I can only remember crawling into bed and then everything is blank again. You were sound asleep and snoring loudly." Aragorn merely raised an eyebrow and the next moment he pulled the surprised elf in his lap.

Legolas' squirmed uncomfortably for a moment until it became clear that Aragorn would not release him. Finally the elf settled against Aragorn and shuddered in delight when Aragorn's skilled hands began to massage his neck, working on stiff muscles.

Elrond only smiled. He had always known Aragorn to be affectionate and helpful, even when the man was just a small child but now he seemed different. He knew Aragorn was happy with Legolas, happier then he could ever have been with Arwen and that made his heart weep but on the other hand he was happy for his child. Both of his children deserved to be happy.

"Peneth, please release my hair." He gently told the child in his lap. Ancalimë looked up at him before she smiled and did as he asked. "There is a good girl." Elrond then softly said, hugging her close.

He loved having the child close, his grandchild. Just as much as he loved being with Arwen's child. Valinor had given him peace but most importantly it had given him more time with his children and as he looked at Aragorn and Legolas, he realized it was all he ever wanted.

**Please review and send some ideas what you want to see in the last chapter. The next update will be long because I am going on vacation for three weeks. **


	24. A new blessing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. So there will be a surprise in the last chapter of this wonderful story. There will not be a sequel. Let's begin. This will take place several weeks later then the last chapter. **

Bang

A scream soon followed and Aragorn shot up from the bed. The man rushed through the bedroom and down the stairway.

"I am fine. I am fine." Legolas forced out at the bottom of the stairway. The elf rubbed at his back and head and moved into a sitting position. He sighed, feeling the familiar nausea rise again. Aragorn moved to assist him but the elf waved the man away. "I do not need assistance," he snapped, trying to regain his footing.

He dropped back down into a sitting position with a low moan and then felt his husband's strong arm around his back as Aragorn helped him up. Tears of shame burned in his eyes and he could see the grey eyes narrow. "Easy now." The man murmured softly, quelling the frustrated feeling deep within him.

Ever since the fateful night that Legolas got drunk together with Glorfindel, the elf had kept his distance from Aragorn, as if he was afraid of the man. They lived together but none of the easiness was there now. Aragorn cursed himself when he saw how pale and thin Legolas was.

"Come, we shall lay you down on the couch." Together they walked the short distance over to the couch. Legolas was limping and Aragorn carried most of the weight, but they finally made it. Legolas sank down upon the cushions with a relieved moan while Aragorn sank down upon his knees in front of the elf.

"I will take a look at your foot. Does it hurt anywhere?" The man softly asked, looking up into his mate's face. Legolas tugged uncomfortable at the shirt he wore. Aragorn could see the fear in the blue eyes and he could feel his own eyes narrow.

"Are you afraid of me, beloved? I will not do anything to harm you." He placed his hands upon Legolas' knees to stare up into the face of his husband.

Legolas gave him a slight smile as the elf cried out. "Oh Estel, of course you did not harm me. I am just being silly." Aragorn felt a smile tug at his own lips and he raised himself up to kiss the pale lips.

He settled on the elf's lap, pressing himself close to Legolas' body. He revelled in the close contact of Legolas' body but pulled back when something pressed against his stomach, something that should not be there.

He pulled back, his eyes meeting Legolas' as the elf looked at him. A coy smile curved around his lips he had just kissed and he raised his eyebrows. There was no fear in the blue eyes and it seemed like the past weeks evaporated as Aragorn stared at his elf. Finally Legolas reached out with one hand to tousle Aragorn's hair.

"I am sorry for the past few weeks, meleth nin. I was not sure how you would react…" Legolas then gently nudged the surprised man out of his lap and Aragorn sank down beside Legolas. The elf then very carefully took the man's hand in his own to guide it down to rest against his stomach.

The man's eyes shot down when instead of the firm muscles, his hand met a gentle bulge on the normally flat surface. "Legolas, what is this?" He asked softly, breathing out the words.

"You shall soon have another child. All the signs are clear. I am putting on weight and I can sense the child as well now."

The former king looked up at his mate, mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. Legolas grinned, shifting so he was facing Aragorn and then said. "I see that you are having a good reaction." The elf giggled softly as he gently kissed the parted lips, sliding his tongue in.

"But how is this even possible?" The man finally formed words, his arms tightly wrapped around his elf as Legolas hummed softly. One hand was still resting against the small bulge as the man searched his mind for any explanation.

"Well it actually dawned on me a few weeks ago. After the night I barely remember, though those memories are coming back. I think I had a rather exciting time, trying to pull you out of the bed and into the bath, but I did not quite succeed since my leggings were wet and you were still in the bed and dry." Legolas giggled again, legs draped over Aragorn's lap as the man stared at him.

"But how?" Aragorn stammered, looking at the elf. Legolas kissed him gently, saying. "Do you even need to ask?" The elf sobered then and his hand came to rest over Aragorn's, squeezing gently. "Are you happy?"

Aragorn knew he could not deny Legolas an answer. He looked down at where his hand rested against Legolas' body, the prince's hand covering his own and the two golden bands glittering in the daylight. His mind ran back over the vows he took, to protect Legolas in sickness and in health.

The long months after they learned of his pregnancy and how Legolas had stood by his side. There was only one answer that he could and would give, but the feeling of seeing his beloved elf in pain was frightening.

"I am happy. I just cannot wrap my mind around it. I am just worried…" He could not finish and he looked away with a concealed sob.

Patiently Legolas turned his head back to say. "Why are you worried, Estel?"

"Of seeing you in pain. The months will be long… which reminds me, how far along are you?" Aragorn raised his eyes to find a sudden blush on the pale cheeks.

Legolas smiled once more and leaned against the man's shoulder as the other arm came up around his shoulders. "I think nearly 3 months." The elf laughed softly when he saw the stunned look on his mate's face. He nudged the man gently, smiling.

"Tell me truly, what are you thinking?"

Aragorn shifted and finally the man met his gaze, opening his mind and allowing Legolas entrance. "I am happy but you know that the months will be long and hard. You know how this child will be delivered and you know what will be required of you. Have you seen a healer yet?"

Laughing softly Legolas leaned his head against Aragorn's chest, saying. "I saw Elrond yesterday actually. He confirmed my suspicions a few weeks ago. I did not have the heart to tell you." The elf sighed but the clear eyes were still focused upon the man.

"Did you fear my reaction so much then?"

"No, I knew how you were going to react but I did not wish to believe it. I thought Elrond had made a mistake but it seems like we shall be blessed again." The elf sighed softly as he leaned contently against his mate.

"Does Ancalimë know?" Aragorn asked, trying to untangle his hands from Legolas. He raised himself slightly when in response soft cries came from their daughter's room. Finally the man returned with her on his hip, settling her on the couch where she immediately crawled to Legolas with a happy cry.

The elf smiled at her and lifted her up into his lap. "Good morning, my beautiful one. You are awake early. Well that is not a surprise for I can imagine that my loud crash woke you up." She bounced on his lap, making soft noises at him as Legolas smiled.

"Careful, my dear. You will hurt your old Ada." Aragorn shared a grin with the elf as he saw how Legolas raised his eyebrows. The prince then looked down at the small child in his lap, saying. "Not so old, huh, little one. But I think that you will be surprised that you shall soon have a sibling to play with."

She cocked her head to the side, looking at him until she leaned forward to wrap chubby arms around Legolas. The child relaxed with absolute trust and soon Legolas' hands came up to cradle her close. He kissed the top of her bowed head with surprising ease and softly said. "It seems it is still too early for you, Ancalimë. Shall we take you outside so we can watch the sunrise together?"

Aragorn gave him a hand so Legolas could pull himself up. It was only a short walk towards the top of the hill. Legolas waited patiently for Aragorn to catch up with him as the man lifted Ancalimë up to his shoulders.

The sky became the bluest of blue and the bright light that came from the horizon could be seen by all eyes. Aragorn placed Ancalimë on his hip instead, gentle bouncing her as his other arm was tightly wrapped around Legolas. He looked at the elf and very softly said in the pointy ear beside him. "You will scream my name when you give birth to our next child, my beloved. But know then that I am happy and I shall be by your side, yours for eternity."

The smile on the face of his beloved elf was as bright as the sun and then Legolas pressed his lips against Aragorn's and together they watched the rising of the sun for a long time to come, happy with their life and the blessings they had been given.

The end.

**So this is the official end. There will not be a sequel. I wish to thank all of your for reading and sticking with the story for such a long time. Of course a major thank you to my beta reader who has stuck with me from the beginning. I hope to see you all again on other stories. **


End file.
